Estrangement
by Outsider316
Summary: Loan Loud has always been living in fear and worry. In the last straw, Lyra Loud takes it upon herself to help Loan come to terms with Loan's deemed flaws, while also understanding what Loan is missing. Meanwhile, Lupa Loud from another household is seeking a person who understands her.
1. A Cure for Wellness

It was there all of her life. The disabilities and illnesses that came as a package deal with the title of a product of incest. What she had, was what the others surely didn't. Not Lyra, not Lemy, not Lizy, and especially not Leia. She wasn't sure about the other three, but it wasn't likely they too had some natural flaw. And to live knowing they were more of a regular functioning design would always get to her. It was bad enough she was constantly a nervous wreck, almost paranoid. She jumped at everything, and that wasn't an exaggeration. Fidgeted, quivered, and squeaked like a frantic mouse trying to make it out alive with its cheese. It was there all of her life, and would remain until death.

But when was death due for old Loan Loud?

That was an often simple question she had begun to ponder over excessively when Lacy and Lupa, who lived in the other Loud household with Liby and their mothers, had come over for a horror movie marathon. That one time was enough to further break the innards of Loan, when they didn't believe she could be further damaged mentally.

Luna, Lori, Lana and Lola lived under the same roof for too long.

The way it all began was when Lori herself became pregnant first with Lincoln's kid, the tampered result of the first ever long-running Lisa experiment.

The filling of his seed occurred right as Lori went away for college, and had been raising what she at first believed was Bobby's child, until Lisa exposed the truth to her uncaringly. Lisa was the one who supplied the house the currently lived in, using some usual braniac methods Lori couldn't comprehend.

Lisa went on to explain that Lori was not going to be the last subject. Of course, Lori wouldn't have that shit from Lisa. So, she planned without hesitation to tell the household of Loan's existence and what Lisa had done. But there was that Loan was something Lori had grown fond over in her infant state, and Lori had figured Loan wasn't defective then and there. But what did Lori know?

To the mother, Loan was completely normal, and had no physical disadvantage. Lori figured out there was no harm in the incestuous product, so she kept shut for the many years, while Lisa continued to repeat the same cycles for the other siblings.

The way it worked was that all the candidates would had to have reached seventeen in exact when they went underway of the birth process, so that there would be an age gap of the sin kids, like the siblings. It would mean that all of the kids would be born around the same month, give or take.

Of course, Leni was skipped over due to intelligence factors, and so Luna given a double offer, with Lemy being conceived awhile after baby Lupa was born.

The best part for Lisa was that she only used Lincoln's extracted DNA the first time, gathered during one summer night to help conceive Loan, and then used Loan's from thereafter to replicate his spliced share of DNA, as not to raise any suspicion from the brother, if she kept taking from him.

The issue was that not everyone would fit into one house, so Lisa divided it into two units. Lynn, Luan and Lucy had been given the second unit, living with Lacy, Liby and Lupa.

Their parents, Lily, Leni, nor Lincoln had found out about any of this. Not yet at least. He was gone, moved out with Ronnie Anne to some other part of the world, likely having planned to start off their own family.

But that was years ago, and no one within the two households had kept tabs on the biological father of the bunch of children.

Some of them did not accept this for one of Lisa's devious experiments, but Lori had talked them to play Lisa's game. To keep the others in line, Lisa did offer monetary compensation to them. Right off the bat, only half of the mothers accepted, while the rest were reluctant and disgusted that it wasn't even considered to decide if it was right or not.

But no one was able to do anything, in spite of fear and being shunned by their own parents, and the other three siblings.

Throughout the kids' lives, none of the mothers were too regretful of the kids themselves. Only Lola would, but not too often, berate her daughter for her constant getting into trouble and making some messes while merely playing with Lemy. Lola, in turn, would blame Luna for the boy's passed down genes.

And there was Lucy, who would try and pretend Lupa wasn't around, when she wasn't giving her shit. Neglect was the white-haired product's issue there, and Liby and Lacy would often try to pick her up, but had gotten there too late, as the goth's daughter had already been exposed to some sort of darkness.

Lupa and Loan had once gone out when Lupa pieced that Loan was quite a case, and invited her to some run down factory on the edge of Royal Woods, the same town where the original Louds had lived in.

Lupa brought some empty beer bottles, which Loan wasn't sure if the latter had chugged them down earlier or recently. She had hoped Lupa hadn't become a drinker. Lupa wasn't acting drunkenly or slurring her words that day. Then again, Lupa was fairly young to even become an alcoholic. She had a slingshot on her and began to fling rocks after lining up the bottles. Only some shattered on instant, and the rest were spared.

"They're not yours, are they?"

"No..." Lupa sighed out, still breaking away the glass bottles. "They're all my mother's. She does it often."

Loan stood behind Lupa, fear of glass flying into her. "H-have you ever done this before?" She bit away at her nails, shaking as if they were in a cold environment.

"Stop latching onto me! The bottles are far away, Loan!" Lupa was getting frustrated at the paranoid wreck. "You're ruining my sweater."

It was around six in the evening that calm day. The sun was setting, meaning it was time to return home. "L-l-look, the s-sun is...-"

"I know what it means, dipshit," came a trademark Lupa retort. "You can head back now, and leave me alone here. Just like- Her..." Lupa then began to throw the rocks manually and in anger. Loan understood the girl's pain, having been told of critical facts when Lemy would sometimes sneak out to join with Lacy, his favorite family member of the sin category.

For Loan, something was very similar; you see, Lori had been leaving Loan by herself when she turned the age of seven, as often as she could. Luna and company had taken up the job to raise the girl, while Lori put in more time for her work.

In a way, she might've already subconsciously figured out that they were all screwed up from lack of a father figure. And if she realized that, then maybe so did the others. In that case-

"Do you ever think about it? What it would be like if we had both parents?"

"What are you getting at?" Lupa bent down and began to skip rocks along the concrete floor. "Is this a hypothetical question?"

"Yeah. Like, would things be different? Would... I not be ignored?"

"I don't know what goes on with the both of you, but it can't be anymore bad than what I have to deal with constantly."

Loan wouldn't often see her mother that much, and the feeling of estrangement from both of her parents paid its harsh toll on her. Yes, that was it. The black hole was empty because it lacked parental love. Luna had been trying to fill that void, but had sensed herself that it wasn't the same as Lori's loving nature that Loan had grown to never displease. It was the similar case Lupa was exhibiting with Lucy.

"My mom doesn't talk to me anymore..." Loan wailed. She wanted to cry then and there, knees wobbling so hard, that she could have easily fallen and broke down like a little girl. It wasn't exactly a sight that Lupa would enjoy, unless it was some random person. Lupa dropped however many rocks she had to comfort the tall blonde.

"Stop your crying, we're all fucked up in our own way. We can't afford to be crying, Loan." Lupa wiped away her older cousin's tears with her own sweater. "I don't know what or why, but it matters how we'll get through it. And we will, Loan. We don't need a father, we've got our mothers, or each other. We're all dealing in the same situation, you know?"

Loan ceased her sobbing, relieving herself after Lupa's words. "Why am- Why am I different from the rest of you?"

"You're not..." Lupa knew what Loan meant, but didn't want to go there. "Not as much as you think. But, what do I know, right?"

"I mean, everything is just..." She didn't know how to explain it with words, but she knew what it was. And maybe she figured Lupa had noticed it too. "I'm not okay. I'm the weird one of the group."

"Doesn't mean you're bad, cousin. Come on, let's go. It really is getting dark."

Lupa was giving herself early lung cancer as they walked it back. Loan shivered as she kept strolling behind Lupa, wearing her usual baby blue and gray sweater, with some brown sweatpants. "That's b-bad for you," Loan stuttered casually. If she could help it, she totally would.

"Oh? What are you, my mother?" Lupa released the smoke from her mouth. "The one I don't feel like I have?"

Loan covered half her face with her sweater, afraid of taking in the secondhand smoke. She held her breath, turning a little blue. She began to instantly feel lightheaded as she did so.

"Ah..." Lupa noticed this and put out her cigarette and tossed it to some random lawn. "There, happy?"

Loan shook her head. "You're just a little girl, it's wrong. Aren't you worried?"

"Not necessarily. Natural selection, and all that," Lupa howled back. The rest of the walk became an awkwardly quiet one. "I've been handling just fine, without the help of Lace and Libster..." But Lupa's crossing of her arms suggested otherwise.

Loan had that sense that all was bothersome for the troubled white haired girl. Maybe she had gone and summoned Loan to escape her pain, just as Loan had with her own conflicts.

Once they reached Loan's place, Lupa stopped right at the front yard, as if some supernatural force was repelling her from going as far as to the porch. "It's been fun, Loaner." Lupa didn't wave goodbye or even remotely smile.

Loan wondered if she did something wrong as Lupa went off into the night. "Sorry..." She told to the nobodies around her. All there was was to head back in and possibly be scolded by Lyra for not advising anyone that she left, and where she left to.

Lyra, the daughter of Luna, was actually the Lori of the sin kids of this vicinity. She handled them all, when once proven to be a calm but serious member in the household, when Loan was having trouble in controlling the three younger pests who were fighting over the TV remote. Leia bit Loan, and that made the nervous wreck run off, crying out infection. Since then, Lyra was the head of the kids, whenever the adults were out for the day or something.

She happened to be present in the living room when Loan crept in, slowly turning the doorknob. It didn't make any suspicious sound that would alert anyone that someone was either sneaking out or returning from that. That was the good side of it. Today wasn't a good day for Loan.

"Just where in the hell were you?!" Lyra stood up, crossing her arms and tapping her left foot. "You know we have a curfew, Loan!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Lyra!" Loan's fingers twitched as her scolding continued.

"Okay, so you snuck out. That's one thing, but being late?! Really?! It's not safe for us to be roaming around, you know! What if our mothers were to have caught you? What if aunt Lori caught you?"

Loan struggled for a response, reeling in the pathetic cry of guilt. "Please- I'm sorry, Lyra."

It wasn't joy for the classical violin player to bring about punishing the fragile Loan. It was so she could understand that going around town could prove bad for everyone, due to Loan's complete resemblance to Lori. Sure, they'd probably wonder if Lori was around, when she had made it crystal clear she had deserted Royal Woods. Word would get out, and the matter of those who didn't need to unravel the whole thing would be given the harsh reality of what Lisa and the others have reluctantly agreed to.

All for innocent, young kids who should have never been.

Lyra took her by her hand, something she'd usually do with Leia or Lemy. "You're going to your room, Loan."

Loan wanted to cry, upset that she was also failing Lyra's expectations while receiving her scolding. "P-please don't tell them!"

"I'm supposed to be watching all of you! You had me worried here, so much!" Lyra continued taking her up to one of the four bedrooms the house had. Three of them took up the second floor, all scattered in an upside U-shape design after climbing the stairs. Loan and Lyra took the one on the left, Lemy and Leia took the one on the end of the short hall, and Lizy with her mother Lana claimed the one on the right, due to gassy problems the other mothers didn't want to deal with. They took the last bedroom, on the first floor.

Two of the bathrooms were in each floor, but one of those two was attached with Lemy and Leia's, which made it a challenge whenever the second generation diva was there. And with her, there were no exceptions. Luna and Lori would often complain to Lola to keep the little bitch in check.

Lyra kept tugging the oldest sin girl by her arms, and escorted her in. "You stay there, I've been waiting in the living room for over an hour."

The crossed Lyra shut the door in between them, leaving Loan for the fictional bed and closet monsters.

The other three kids were having a pillow fight when Lyra barged in.

"Ha, Loan's back!" Leia cheered. "It's before eight, I win!"

Lemy crossed his arms, scoffing. "You'll get yours, Star Wars."

Leia threw the pillow in her hands at him and the jumped and tackled. "Lemy, that's not funny! It's just-"

"A pure coincidence!" Lyra and Lemy finished in unison, already used to Leia say those exact words for everytime one of the kids would reference Star Wars or Leia Organa. Could she blame them? It was her who had the similar hairstyle as the other Leia. Lemy would enjoy poking fun at the little blonde whenever the chance was there, or whenever she was being an irritating little troll, which happened to be more than half of the time.

"Uh-huh, it sure is," Lemy sarcastically finished, before remembering Lyra was there for a reason. "Oh, right. We know the drill, Lyra. We're gonna avoid her as much as we can, and if we see her, we won't try to provoke her in every way she could be."

Lyra smiled causally, glad to see Lemy take initiative. Her eyes automatically fixed on Leia. "Aaaaaand?"

Leia placed a hand on her chest and lifted the other up high. "I won't tease or harass the teenage girl, because she's sensitive about herself." And Leia concluded her agreement with a mouth-zipping gesture. Her head was given a light patting by Lyra.

"And make sure Lizy isn't throwing around her toys, okay?"

Operation Fragile was one that had been running long enough for Lemy and Leia to become the props at executing the mission, which was to never say or do the wrong things around Loan. It meant not bringing up movies, not talking about news, local or worldwide, and nothing about sports. Lemy couldn't afford a sprained ankle with Loan being around, for she'd scream and twitch as if Lemy had received a fatal wound.

Not even Leia could be her shouty self at Lizy if any tea parties were crashed. Loan would peek over to tell her to lower her voice to not affect anyone's eardrums. Although maybe Loan had heightened senses, which Lemy once joked about. He wanted to test it, but the idiot ended up hurting her with a frying pan instead. Her unexpected present was a broken arm that toom days to mend. Loan was worried about anything potentially harmful of having a broken arm; Lyra was the one to knock her out whenever Loan had those overly done episodes.

Lemy nodded in agreement, going over to Lizy and picked her up. "Better if we go down now, right?"

"Yeah, watch a movie or something," Lyra suggested.

As the three kids proceeded to go down, Lizy tugged at Lyra's purple sweater and finally spoke. "What's wrong with Loan?" Her eyes glittered with a curious innocence, and Lyra wasn't sure if she could even try to answer the youngest girl's question.

"N-nothing, Liz. There's nothing wrong with your cousin." Lyra gave her a patting over her red hat. "We're just going to talk. No noise or shenanigans, got it?"

Their room was isolated, save for Loan. She was physically comfortable under the covers of her bed when Lyra and the hybrid yellow-orange lights broke into her peaceful period. "Who's-?"

"It's just me, Loan. You gonna tell me why you ran off like that?"

Loan's eyes retracted from Lyra, and scrolled everywhere instead. "I felt... Couped up in here."

Lyra pushed the door shut behind her. "We have a backyard-"

"I know."

"I might've been to harsh on you, so, sorry about that. So, is the backyard too small for your taste?" Lyra took her place next to Loan, sitting on her bed. "Talk to me, you've never done this before. But I'm not surprised you did so with Lupa. Liby told me she too ran out. Stay away from Lupa, she's bad news for any one of us."

"Lyra? Am I... Different?" Even then, Loan still couldn't get herself to look to Lyra, read her expression, something that would hint at what emotion she'd feel with the answer.

"Well, we all have our preferences over things, and I guess that makes us different from one another," she began.

"No, I mean..."

Lyra knew what Loan was implying, but there was no need to make her feel more out of place, as much as she had already felt over the years. "No, you're unique. If I were to say you are different, I would never imply it as a bad thing. You're not alone, you know. You're not the only one."

Lyra grabbed one of Loan's arms and began to carress it with a finger.

"There is nothing wrong with you, nor any of us for that matter."

Loan gave a slow nod, sniffing lightly. "I just didn't want to trouble you with my condition. I left because I wanted to be alone, and not just in my room. I wanted it all the way."

"Do you even know the way?" Lyra stopped circling her finger over Loan's hand. "I would say it's something we all need to talk about, reach a compromise. You stress and worry over the little things, I get that. But you also now just started to overthink. You talk in your sleep, it's like I'm listening to audio books."

"W-what? I sleep talk?" Loan shivered, completely taken aback by this. "O-oh, I didn't know. I-I'm sorry..."

"No, Loan, you did nothing wrong. You don't have to apologize for anything. You just can't help yourself, alright?"

And Loan was already retreating back to one of her many familiar, common thoughts. Loan had been feeling more like a thorn in everyone's sides, slowly increasing through the later years. And those later years happened to be now. How much more would she able to take until something horrible happened?

Her hands had a mind of their own once more, twitching like she had hypothermia for the first time. "Ungh..."

Lyra locked on to both of Loan's hands, trying to stop the recoil of the trembling hands. "Loan, easy breaths. Easy breaths, Loan." She grew close to the older Loud teen, setting herself comfortably around her. "Why don't I help you fall asleep?"

"W-what about bed bugs?"

"They aren't real, Loan..."

"L-Lyra?"

"Yes?"

Loan hesitated to speak her mind. It wasn't just the hidden fear and pain that was countering her words, but something else she could not understand as simple as she did with other things. "I-"

She wondered if she was perhaps a failure in her mother's eyes. There had to be some validated reason why mommy dearest had distanced herself from the scared, lonely teenager. No. Even when she wanted a reason, she would still not want to hear it. She would not want to accept and take in the harsh reality of a depressing truth. But that was yet to comprehend, yet to really cry over. Denial.

"I miss her hugs... Those times when she used to tuck me in..." Loan cried softly, too broken to continue.

Lyra, afterwards, began to hum Loan's favorite lullaby, playing into less painful of old times. The song was that from a hand-me-down toy that an annoying fox would play on repeat. Lyra's voice was so melodic, soothing, something purely delivered from the heavens.

Loan's eyelids kissed again for another sleep cycle. Her mouth formed a smile that Lyra wasn't able to see as the latter had rolled herself facing away from Lyra.

"No matter what you believe your flaws to be," she whispered over Loan, "Those are the things we can help improve with you." She gently planted a kiss on Loan's cheek.

Soon, they drifted off to sleep. Lyra covered themselves under Loan's warm covers, spooning the mother-less girl, trying to fill the void Loan was also physically missing. They stayed in that position all night.

Lyra slept on Loan's entrapped dilemma. It was true that Loan needed something, but not even she knew how to explain, or even understood it fully. Not like Lyra, who knew all too well what Loan so desperately needed. It was time for a new course of action, and in this case, some assistance would be required from the other kids. Lyra began to plan it on that night.

* * *

 **AN: Loan and Lupa, going down two roads that are intersecting. I'm trying for a different direction than what i usually do. This won't be a long fic, per se, but then again, I've said that for previous ones. So, time will tell. I pushed up the date as I'd be very busy after the 12th, so early release FTW. As always, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Feed the Wolf

**Household B**

Lupa was rubbing her red cheek, aching after Lucy had swung her drunken hand onto her. She hid in the closet of her small room, holding back the tears. The closet itself was piled up with her dark, dirty clothes, which didn't act as a preference for her comfort zone, a direct concept passed onto her from Lucy. The area smelled like absolute shit, but however much her nose would burn was never going to be enough to drive her away from this place. After all, it was her safest place from a drunken Lucy .

At least she could use any of these skirts and sweaters to dry her eyes if she managed to bawl out .

How long could she take this shit? Where was daddy dearest? Where was her salvation? Where was the light that she couldn't even dream of anymore? Where was hope?

For an eight year old, she was beyond her mother, surpassed her even. Not that it was necessarily a good thing. Lupa surpassed her in the sense of being a resident of the long, cold, dark cycle that went and claimed too many people since possibly forever. Just one in a thousand, why was Lupa special here? Why not Liby, or Lacy? Why was Lupa abused? The pair had it better than her, because of their mothers.

Lucy tried to be good to her, but it was possibly Lupa's white hair that disgusted her. It would always remind her of what Lisa had done to her. It made no sense... It never made any sense at all, and it very well could be like that until death.

A pair of foosteps crashed the silence. Liby opened the closet and screamed, "Found you, Lace!"

Lupa growled at being disturbed by the oldest daughter of this hellhole. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, uhhh... Sorry, Lupa. Didn't know you were-" It dawned on Liby. "Say, what are you even doing in there?"

"I-" Lupa crawled away, emerging from the dark spot like a demon ascending from hell. "I was looking for a sweater, but I guess I must've fallen asleep." She hid her face from the older comedienne, waltzing over to her bed. "I'd not like to be disturbed, Libster."

Liby, not following Lupa's desire, hovered over her bed. She felt that there was an altercation of some sort. "Aunt Lucy, right?"

Lupa angrily narrowed her eyes at hearing her mother's name. "Stop-"

"She hit you again, didn't she?"

Lupa whimpered a little, and then smothered herself with her generically white pillow. An unholy sound emitted through the soft cushion.

"Lupa...?"

Lacy hadn't even made a full turn on the corner of Lupa's room, and jumped when Liby was pushed out with Lupa's hidden degree of power. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Lupa?! What the hell?!" Liby was helped up by Lacy. "Agh, my back!"

"Stay out of my fucking room!" The little fiend shrieked out.

Liby came into contact with Lupa's shifting red eyes right before Lupa smacked the door in between them, marking her final appearance for the day. "Lupa, wait-"

"Leave it, Liby. I don't know what her deal is."

"Aunt Lucy did it again, Lace. She keeps on being abusive to Lupa..." Liby rubbed her arm, looking down. "I wish we could do something."

Lacy sighed as she led Liby back to their room. "I know she's been that way, but what can we do? Our mothers look the other way. Sometimes they fight with her, but Lupa... They won't bother helping her, she's not easy to talk through."

"And us? We've never tried hard enough, have we?"

Lacy shook her head. "I don't know if we can be the difference. We've tried to, but Lupa is just..." Lacy grabbed a basketball from under her bed and began to bounce it. "You know how she is."

"What do you suppose we do, then?"

Lacy looked out the window, with the darkness already having coated over the greatly beautiful sunset.

Poor, dark Lupa, not having what they did. Lacy did feel bad for her, but it had always a limit with her pity. Lupa was also somewhat of a bitch, probably even the only one for a few blocks around. What did she need? Freedom? A sense of love? Parental figures?

"A wolf functions correctly in the wild, right? I propose we feed the one we have here. Here's what I think we can do..."

 **Household A**

Lyra was locked into a rivaling game of Uno with the younger kids, sitting comfortably on the floor. Her deck consisted of only numbers in three of the four colors. She idly looked around in a clockwise movement, observing Lemy's face to see if he had something up his sleeve.

Usually, he and Leia would give themselves away whenever they had a good power move for any game the quad were playing. It was regularly in the form of a twitching face trying to hold back a smile, sometimes even laughter, and rarely, it would be either coughing or looking away. Leia's exclusive tell was that she tried to monologue it, and that was one thing that Lyra found irritating about the little bitch.

Right now, Lemy's expression read blank, and only waited for Lizy's turn to drop a card. Unlike Lemy and Leia, Lizy had only the same victorious gasp of amazement, delivered without an attempt to mask it for a surprise move. It was funny for Lyra to often see this from Lizy, and would make sure she'd make the most of it before things changed again.

Lizy placed down one of the six cards in her hand. "There!"

Leia passed up again and slammed one of her cards down right before Lyra noticed her suspiciously innocent smile. "Boom!" Leia had unveiled a Plus Four. "Eat my dust, Lyra!"

Lyra was distracted by a phone call right before she bothered to pick up four cards from the shuffled deck. Her ringtone of a nice violin playing relieved her of Leia's attitude. "Hang on," she advised and moved up to take the call. "Continue without me."

Leaving the living room, she heard Leia begin to whine about using her card for nothing.

It turned out to be Liby who was calling. Lyra was surprised and curious, so she didn't let it ring. "Hello?"

 _"Lyra, hey, I need your help with something."_

 **The Next Morning**

Loan took thirty six minutes in and out of the shower, for many senseless reasons. The whole soap and shampoo process was repeated three times and thoroughly. She had to even sit when it came down to her legs, out of fear that she would slip and fall to break something fragile and serious. Getting out was no easier task than the showering itself. Loan moved slowly out of the shower and was drying herself in pats from the towel instead of having to run it through her body.

Whatever was so important that Lyra had planned, it definitely called for Loan to get up earlier than she would on the weekends. In any case, Loan wasn't against the notion, since it was Lyra after all. The sweet, caring but strict Lyra, the closest thing to a sister Loan could, and would, ever have.

Lyra wasn't any of those traits at the moment, however. She waited patiently for Loan up until twenty minutes in, but she only knocked once to hurry Loan up, otherwise they would be late in tge unfashionable sense. She crashed to some of her jams, lost in time and music, leaning against the bathroom door.

And what a spook it gave the both of them when Loan opened up and sent Lyra tumbling backwards. The daughter of the punk rocker hit her head on the tile floor. Loan was startled and jumped backwards. "Ahh! Oh, my God! Lyra, I'm s-sorry!"

Lyra sat upright and rubbed the back of her head swiftly. "Dang, that really hurt!" One of her earphones had come off and laid beside her head. Lyra removed the intact one and took a deep breath.

"A-are you okay?" Loan helped her younger cousin up on her feet ."I didn't know-"

Lyra shrugged it off and picked up her fallen phone. "No, don't worry about it." The last thing Lyra both needed and wanted was Loan having another overdone freak out. "I'm fine, Loan. I'm fine."

"B-b-b-" Loan wanted to eagerly check if Lyra had sustained some critical damage. "This can be serious-"

"And so is getting to the park as soon as possible!" Lyra wasted no time in speeding out the door with the nervous wreck of a cousin, hoping what she and Liby had quickly planned the night before. Heading out at this time was allowed by the association of mothers, as long as they were all back before dark, and had eaten leftovers from the fridge before heading out. Lemy and Leia would be in charge for the time the two oldest cousins would be gone. And hopefully that would be fast on Lyra's part. Leia was known to have previous trouble with that kind of power before, enough times to make a rap sheet.

Lyra hoped to not come back to find the house burned down, or worse. "I've left Lemy and Leia in charge over Lizy again, but Lemy's gonna keep an eye on her as a side task. Now then, we'd best be going."

 **Household B**

Unlike taking Loan out to the park in such an easy fashion, Lupa was more than a match for both Liby and Lacy. The little troll had gotten on top of Liby after being asked to come with them this early in the morning. She screamed and tugged on Liby's hair while Lacy had her hands on Lupa and struggled to pull the little white-haired monster from Liby.

"Let go! Let go of her!"

What Lacy was worried about was waking either Lynn or Luan at the moment. Lucy was hungover enough to not wake up until somewhere past the afternoon, so there was less to worry about. All the tiny episodes were usually pinned on the pale albino girl, something unfair the two older daughters agreed that was, even if it would begin with Lupa doing something that would tick everyone off.

Lupa used her legs to try and kick Lacy from her. "You woke me up this early on the weekend to walk around at a stupid park! Get bent! Go yourselves! Leave me alone!" She kept Liby right on her bed, still challenged by Lacy.

"Lupa, keep your hands off of Liby and just be quiet, will you? Just come with us, please!" Lacy took a foot to her jaw and fell back on her ass. "Oof!"

"What are you two vaginas trying to pull here? Is this some stupid teenage prank or an initiation thing for some dumb popular club?"

Liby whimpered a girly cry, having her hands set over Lupa in a foiled effort to pry them off of her. "Please, we're not trying to do anything! Honest!"

Lupa released her grip by a tiny bit, still suspicious of the two. "What's so important that you need to interrupt my sleep for? Is there some party at the park? You two maggots know I hate parties."

Lacy, rubbing her jaw, had enough of Lupa's verbal and physical vulgarity. "Can you stop with the attitude? Look, we aren't planning anything against you. I think it's just a good idea that we all get some fresh air and relax for awhile, and forget our troubles."

Lupa let go completely of Liby. "Let go of-? What is this, therapy?"

Liby moved away from Lupa, returning to Lacy's side of safety and comfort. "N-no, it's more of a stress relieving-"

"SO I'M NOT CALM ENOUGH, HUH?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Liby was vastly intimidated and fell flatly silent, only looking to Lacy to continue talking. This was not as easy as they hoped it would be, but at least Lupa wasn't biting them, so that was something.

"Lupa, no one is suggesting anything," Lacy urged. She stuck a hand out to Lupa. "Do you really wanna spend most of your day here being bored and just watching the same old television? Come on, Lupa, what have you got to lose. We'll make it worth your while."

Lupa only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And what's in it for me?"

 _You little shit..._ Lacy fake coughed, turning back to Liby, with her face expression saying, "You bribe her!"

Liby scratched the back of her head, thinking about something Lupa wanted. She then snapped her fingers and remembered something. "I know you wanted to see that horror movie still playing in theaters. Maybe we can try to..." Liby couldn't believe the words coming out of her.

Doing something opposite from noble was not her forte, and she and Lacy knew it. Lacy gave the prankster a stink eye, along with a deadening stare. _Don't you say it. Don't you agree to-_

"-Go to a showing and sneak in."

It had to be done, so that Lupa would accept the compromise and go along with the two older cousins quietly. Lacy sighed and facepalmed at the shameful stupidity Liby had offered as a deal.

Lupa stared at them, and then laughed. "That's a great joke there, giggles."

"Ah, well... It really isn't-" Liby bounced back behind Lacy when Lupa moved closer to them.

"Screw it, I've got nothing to do anyways. Let's get this over with." Lupa went over to her closet and began to dress in her depressing, funeral-oriented clothes. She smirked with a devious expression and bounced out of the room.

Lacy and Liby only looked on, barely happy that the two had just made it work. Man, this little girl would one day be the death of them.

"What the hell? Are we seriously agreeing to sneak into a bloody movie with..." Lacy shrugged in between her words. "...Lupa?"

Liby only shook her head. "Don't get mad at me, it had to be done. Besides, I'm sure Lupa will forget this whole thing. She usually doesn't bother to remember crap anyways." Liby pointed to the door. "Lyra might be already there waiting for us, so let's just hurry up."

 **The Park**

The ones who got there first happened to be nobody but Lacy herself. She had sprinted it and went ahead to do laps around the park's pathways. Liby had learned to no longer keep up with the determined future athlete who dreamed of becoming a marathon runner down the road. The girl was a very fast runner indeed, and wouldn't sweat after passing two miles nonstop.

At Lacy's fourth lap around the park, Liby and Lupa had arrived. "You are really setting records, speedy!" Liby high fived the physically fit girl as a sign of support and encouragement that Lacy could truly accomplish.

Lupa just shrugged her shoulders and scouted the park. There was no sign of any recreational activity that she labeled suffocating and intoxicating for her. Not a clown, not a jump house, nor anyone for that matter, apart from two figures way far in the distance. Lupa rubbed her eyes, thinking the figures were familiar. "What the f-"

"Language!" Liby slapped the back of Lupa's head, more into her babysitter form. "Eight year olds shouldn't be watching adult media."

In truth, Lupa had no supervision at all in her life. No grounding or punishment from Lucy when vases would break, messes would be made, and tantrums thrown, all which led back to either Lynn or Luan blaming an uncaring, deadened Lucy. All that would be traded between mother and daughter would be screaming and berating cries that further played psychological damage to Lupa. There was no love lost in between because there was none found at all.

This allowed Lupa to wander into a place of her own, one just as bad as Lucy was in, maybe even worse. With no guardians, and the very little supervision Liby and Lacy tried to be for the little girl with less innocence than them today.

She discovered new things, new worlds, and even a colorful vocabulary in a time span of three years. To this day, the browser history was left unleaded, and the sickening sites had never been blocked.

"And you shouldn't be kissing Lacy's pasty white ass! You bozos brought me here for that?!" Lupa pointed towards Lyra and Loan, already speculating this was some sort of playdate for the cousins with issues. "I've seen this fucking twice! You tricked me!"

"We did no such thing! You'll still get your reward, if you only stay until it's over!" Liby commanded, while Lacy was trying to look over her shoulders.

"Is my butt pale like my hair too?!"

Lupa tucked her hands beneath her sweater's pockets and eyed the way out of the park. "What's your plan? Therapy? What are you hoping to accomplish, you sicko?"

Loan was biting her nails and kept frantically searching for bees and mosquitos around. "I- I don't feel good about this, Lyra," Loan confessed fearfully. It was a miracle Loan had come all this way here. Lyra was holding onto Loan's hand and helping the scruffy haired blonde take it one step at a time. This helped Loan excessively, so Lyra continued to keep holding hands with her.

"We're almost here, sunshine. Just keep your eyes on the others and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Loan just smiled with twitching lips and nodded back. Upon seeing the other three cousins, Loan wondered if they were meeting up to go to an amusement park or somewhere more exciting, which by Loan's standards, was hazardous and dangerous for multiple reasons. If this was the surprise, then it would be a horrible one only to her and her alone. If she had known, she would have declined Lyra in the first place. "Um, what is going on here? Why are we meeting them?"

"You'll see, Loan."

The words sounded ominous to the blonde, so she ended up eating and gulping them down. "Okay..."

The two groups met each other, eye to eye. Lupa and Lyra exchanged hostile looks towards each other before Lupa broke off and just glazed at the end of the park, still contemplating on leaving.

 _Fucking shitting me..._ She thought to herself.

Loan raised a hand and waved it from left to right. "H-hi everyone," she greeted with an awkward smile. "What's this about? W-what are we doing today?"

"Pffft..." Lupa murmured.

Liby looked to a nearby low steep hill. "Well, my idea here was that we, altogether, spent some time with each other. We only see each other within church walls. Don't you think we needed some... I don't know, bonding time?"

Loan sipped the tea of truth, seeing that Liby had a very good point. "That's true, but we have phones for that. Isn't that, like, the same thing?"

"Uhh, no, you're only missing out on a whole lot that way. Trust me, you could use the fresh air. Even Lupa here definitely needed to get out."

"Shut your pie hole," Lupa hacked up.

Lyra placed a hand on Loan's shoulder. The nervous wreck was met with the purest of smiles and felt something peaceful, like a mother's warm touch of love. "Come on, girl. Let's have some fun."

Liby took charge and began to head towards the small hill, followed by the rest of the collab gang. She had a great feeling about this plan she and Lyra had put together rather quickly the night before. All that needed to be done was to make Lupa more open and friendly, as well as Loan no longer afraid of everything the outside world presented. The answer to this ridiculous equation happened to be each other, and the problems would cancel out just like that. However long it would take, Liby and Lyra would take it if it meant success. And it would begin now.

* * *

 **AN: So, freaking hell, I'm way overdue to writing this, but at long last it has arrived. I guess I'm now making this primarily about both Loan, Lupa, and their personal issues that are barely beginning to peak out. Trust me, it's gonna get beautiful, but it has to get dark at the same time, and with an already established set of fics that color my preference, it's safe to assume it'll probably go down to a pit. So... What will little ol' me do this time? More importantly, with whom? Huehuehuehue. HUEHUEHUEHUE.**

 **Okay, see y'all next time. Hopefully soon, too.**


	3. Out There

The monkey of the group, Lacy, had begun to climb a tree and swung around the thick branches with such excitement. She laughed and giggled as Liby circled around, ready to try and catch Sporty Shorty if she missed a branch and fell. Leaves were falling in the trail Lacy left behind. Loan and Lyra were comfortably set against another tree, merely watching the two cousins have the time of their lives.

"She should get down, she might get hurt," Loan started again.

Lyra rolled her eyes, and leaned closer to Loan. Her hand rose up to the nervous wreck's head and gave her a slow, gentle pat. "You are so caring about everyone, aren't you?"

That was one quality of Loan that Lyra had actually loved, possibly the only good thing about Loan even. However much the nail-biting daughter of Lori would worry for any of their cousin, or aunt, Lyra could agree that at least she knew Loan cared. Maybe Loan was the one who cared the most, out of all the Loud family relatives. "I- I mean, yeah, I w-wouldn't-"

Loan had that stuttering fit that Lyra actually disliked, but being a very sincere and warm and kind girl, with the addition of usually letting Loan off with ease, she could never dare say such a statement in Loan's presense, or to anyone's for that matter. "I know, I feel the same way," Lyra replied.

Loan formed a smile, one that looked like it was confused if it was a smile or a frown. It was her wiggly one Lyra always found cute, and one that Leia had called an awkward one. That time left Loan a little nerved about it, but she and Lyra spent the following hour in the bathroom, ending with Lyra explaining that it was more unique than awkward.

"Lacy knows her stuff, you know."

From the kids of both households, only Lyra, Lemy, Liby and Lacy used social media. It was through there that Lyra began to get to know more about them.

Turned out Liby had more of a talent for hobbies associated with comedy, like joke-telling and being a pranking mastermind. Obviously, that definitely made her uncanny daughter of one Luan Loud, but there was more to the comedienne than that. Turned out she fancied a little something about comic books and some good old fashioned stories in the mystery and suspense genres, jump-started from a Christmas gift that came from none other than Lucy. As of yet, Lyra remembered Liby was reading a romantic mystery novel which she didn't remember the name of. It was somewhere on their long message threads, but Lyra never bothered.

Next was Lacy, who was more brawn than the brains of the three cousins from the other part of town. Like her mother, the girl had all the right features that could never make anyone doubt their relation, even with the difference in tone of hair. Too bad no one really knew of Lacy's existence, or any of the kids, actually. Lacy was the one who told Lyra more than enough about the wretch that was Lupa, and the only one too, for Liby had no reason to create some form of drama. Lacy never got the memo, as she was top busy burning the fat she believed existed inside of her. The sit-ups were never a torture for her.

The reason they were a group of unknows, was due to them not having a chance to really interact with any other boy or girl of their own respective ages. It was always a come-and-go schedule that would never change.

When anyone of the kids were not allowed out, they'd sneak out at the best times. Even when anyone snuck out, they all agreed to follow the curfew for the times they were granted permission from the house. If you'd ask me if the kids wondered _why_ they couldn't always leave, the answer would have had to be a confirmed yes.

Lyra and Leia were the two of the group mosr curious about the whole reason, or reasons, behind this. Meanwhile, in the other abode, the title of Curious George belonged to Liby, who gained the question when she developed a new aspect of critical thinking and analyzing things twice now, thanks to her newfound knowledge from all books she read. She just so happened to be the recent cousin to be aroused why they seemed to have a closed lifestyle.

The question was currently lost on all three of them, temporarily buried while the concept of fun and family time welcomed them. Lyra's only regret was that she couldn't bring the other younger kids so that they could have more freedom than being coupled up in the damn boring house. Lyra wasn't preferred by her aunts and own mother to be out, but rather back home to play surrogate three kids and a nervous wreck in a teenager's body.

As long as they weren't out after dark, no one would be in a shitload of trouble. After all, the line-up of mothers were out working their lives away. Lana's day off was tomorrow, as was Luan's, so today might've been the only good one, and the fastest one they could do.

The only reason Lyra did not bring the trio she left was mainly because this occasion was to help Loan and Lupa dwell into getting to know something beautiful and peaceful, nothing that would scare or anger them in any way they would perceive as a fear or an enemy.

Lyra pointed up to the sky. "Look there, Loan. Look at the pretty clouds."

Sure enough, the nice blue layer of the sky was vastly decorated with white poofs of all shapes and sizes. Loan gazed upwards to spot the battalions of clouds. "I see them."

Loan had retained a degree of a child's attention span, the only keepsake of a broken childhood, which only proved useful when Loan either went into a hyperventilaing freak-out, or was listing the harmful, but unlikely, possbilities that could befall on whatever it was that Lyra or their younger cousins were doing, ranging from boards games, to cooking, and even to simply watching some family movie.

Only, Lyra felt a little bad about using this trick. She didn't know how to explain why, but she would compare herself to an unfair nanny or caretaker of a mentally challenged person. A very bad trick that roused up her soul only ever so little, but enough to leave her thinking; What did Loan really need from them, from her? Lyra was no psychiatrist, and could not exactly say if there was some sort of cure or counter that would help Loan in her abnormal issues, or whatever it was called, depending on anyone's views of it.

Loan's eyes circled the never-ending screen of blue and white, and focused on it. "The clouds are so far away, Lyra. You know, I-" Loan broke away from the stare, and redirecting to Lyra's face. "I used to wonder what th-they felt like."

Lyra took the fact by surprise. "What? Really now?"

"Why, of course I did. I used t-to think they would taste like cotton c-candy, too," Loan further revealed, only succeeding in baffling the violinist even more. Lyra only gave a nod, but had a new perspective of Loan running in her head.

Hey, Lyra got something out of her, and none of that "this is good, this is bad" hocus pocus that would usually come outta Logan's pair of quivering lips. "Okay, but, what if-" Lyra had the urge to sprinkle Loan's own worrisome paranoia into the equation, almost feeling naked without it. She stopped herself and dropped the question. Nothing was bound to be harmful from clouds, except it it were thunderstorms, so Lyra disregarded it and closed her eyes in relief.

Loan liked clouds when she was young. Who would have thought? Who could have known back then?

"They're always moving, whether in groups or solo. It's almost like they have lives themselves."

That one minute, where they stared infinitely into the blue. The breeze was light, and the overloading of trees blowing graciously with the wind effectively beat that of the playful banter from Lacy and Liby. The two lost themselves in the spectacle of something so common, so boring really.

"Yeah, like ducks heading south for the winter," Loan thought. "As for the sky, it's-"

"A nice, bright ray of blue?" That's what Lyra assumed Loan was going to say. But she proved herself incorrect.

"No, I was gonna say..." Loan blinked and then sighed. "The sky is blue, sure, but its not originally blue."

Lyra was taken aback, curiously confused. "What do you mean by that? Sky's always been blue-"

Loan pulled another surprise card, and was about to hit Lyra with it. "Yeah, but, the ocean, the reflection, the-" But Loan was incorrect in that department.

"No, you're thinking the ocean. The ocean looks blue but it isn't, and that's because the sky reflects over it." Confusing the roles of these two gigantic earthly properties made Lyra have a secret desire gp laugh at Loan, but the giggle fit, one out of innocence, was kept in a grave of her mind. "Now I know you learned this but forgot."

"A-are you saying I don't have a good memory?!" Loan accused, voice nearly booming. She retreated back into her mental some, wherever that was. The fingers were twitching, her untidy hair moved around more wildly with the wind, adding to the effect, and Loan whimpered like a puppy in pain.

"N-no, not at all. It would be shocking if you did. School is so dull, you know." It was a nice counterattack against Loan's unpredictable insecurity. Sure enough, she settled down and returned her voice down to its calm.

"Oh... Y-yeah, it is. I guess we can say I've been paying _some_ attention," Loan agreed to. Her hands were still trembling, only stopped by Lyra's soothing hands. It was such a nice warm touch that made Loan gasp lightly. Gentle, like that of Lori's own graceful touch, before she stepped away from loving the poor girl further. Loan enjoyed it the second Lyra rubbed them into her own, but then pulled them away and buried her hands underneath her blue sweater. "Your hands are freezing," she lied.

"Really? Well, uh... Sorry, I guess." Lyra set her hands back down, wondering what progress Liby and Lacy were having with the white-haired brat.

Meanwhile, Lacy had more than enough of her fill from Tarzaning it. She playfully jumped into Liby's arms. "Incoming!"

Liby extended her arms and caught the tiny athlete. Catching her was always a challenge Liby had yet to get stronger to. She may have been taller than Lacy, but Liby could admit that little Lacy was the stronger of the two.

She almost lost her balance yet again, struggling to hold Lacy. "Lay off those burgers," Liby joked. "I'm not John Cena you know."

Lacy laughed back at her and booked her nose. "Aww, you're just mad you can't keep up with me. If we do this a few more times, you'll get a little stronger."

"A little, and not a lot?" Liby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The title belongs to me!" Lacy bragged.

Liby let her go, dropping the athlete on her ass. "Title this, Lace."

Lacy let out a quick squeak, then rolled on her stomach and returned back up. "I only wish there were taller trees here," she told Liby. The two took a look around the rest of the park, looking for better trees. That's when they realized they forgot that Lupa was there with them. They didn't see her around as they moved their heads.

"Don't tell me she went back home?" Liby crossed her arms, dismayed at Lupa. "One thing. I just asl one thing from her-"

"Looking for me?" Lupa had been there all along, hiding from the two happy cousins while they rab around the tree. Surprisingly, it worked out in her favor. But Lupa was not bound to piss Liby or Lacy off at the moment. "Surprise."

"Wh-what were you doing?" Liby asked.

"Playing hide and seek," Lupa sarcastically answered. "And you two are horrible at the game."

Lacy dropped her head down and let out a groan of defeat. "No one told me we were playing that," she cried.

"We couldn't find you anyways," Liby struck. "You're too short to be seen and found."

Lupa's lips pryed open by force of Liby's savage remark, and then growled back at her with a forming fist. "You take that back!" Lupa lunged at her, aiming to punch her a good few times. Liby was merely toying with the girl, stopping her dead in her tracks by pressing one of her own hands against Lupa's head. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Calm down, Lupa. We're all here to relax and enjoy ourselves, so you should, you know, at least try to do the same? Please?" Liby retracted her hand and hoped Lupa wouldn't throw a fit or something.

They stared down at each other, only Lupa was throwing the sharp daggers into Liby's eyes, making Liby nearly sweat with the sight of the cold blue Lupa Loud pair of peepers. Liby was just about to blink, unable to take the hostile intensity that Lupa was depicting in the glimmering pupils, but Lupa rolled her eyes away the second before Liby surrendered. "Fine, but no promises."

Lacy smiled, showing her buck teeth, and took hold of Lupa's arm. "I've got a great idea, but it's also cheesy." Her force would have been enough to rip Lupa's arm out of its socket, but she ran towarsa Lyra and Loan anyways. The poor albino girl was jerked forward and had no choice by to follow; Luap felt like her hand was tied to a locomotive, not wishing to slow down for even a little. Curse Lacy and her current physical condition.

"Oh, they're coming this way," Lyra noticed. "I wonder what they want."

In a time span of two minutes, Lacy offered up a game of truth or dare in her own style. It worked in the same sense as the game usually did, but Lacy's changes was whoever refused to do their dare or not answer a question dropped on them meant an instant loss for them. Since there was no bottle, Lacy gave up one of her cleats. The first to throw was the one who asked truth or dare, and whoever the cleat chose would be the next one to do so, and then on. Lacy threw it into the air, initiating the game.

The cleat's front end landed and had pointed right at Liby. Lacy wheezed hideously and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, Liby! Here goes-"

Liby gulped visibly, thinking to choose truth over dare in this case.

"Truth or dare?" Lacy was able to keep a straight face, but had every right and reason to laugh for what she planned for dear old Liby.

"Truth, I pick truth!" Liby quickly answered.

Lacy's smile began fading, giving Lupa the satisfaction of someone elses disappointment. "Oh... Okay, umm..." Lacy hadn't come up with a good question, so she quickly scrambled to conjure one up. "Ah! Okay, Libster, what was the last dream you had?"

Liby immediately blushed, knowing how personally romantic last night's dream had ascended to. She could not even begin to think about describing how hot the male cast of Dream Boat's newest season was. In great embarrassment did she bury her face in ber hands and just bend over. "No, no, no! I can't answer that!" She admitted.

"I guess you lose, Libster. That's one out, four left! Any of you losers feeling lucky today?" Lacy handed her cleat to Liby. "I'll humor you and let you toss it."

Liby let the shoe fly up, and scooted back in a weak effort to hide. The next person to receive the question was Lupa.

Lyra pulled her head back. "Oooooh, this should be good."

"Truth or-"

"Dare," Lupa finished. "Give me your best one."

Lacy thought to give her what was originally for Liby. "Find a bush around here, and slip off your undies and wear them on your head."

Liby's eyes widened with quite a shock. "LACY! WERE YOU-"

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "That's unsanitary, Lacy."

Lupa didn't care how disgusting it was, so she followed through. She was tiny but fast, maybe the second fastest of the cousins. They watched the huge spec of black and white disappear into a bush.

"Oh, my God, is she really doing it?" Loan asked.

Lyra waved a hand in front of her and looked away. "That is just gross, Lacy. Why would you dare that on her?"

Lacy pressed her arms to her hips, and gave Lyra some cute sass. "Well, because it's good luck for marathon runners!"

"Yeah, no, these are just superstitious hocus pocus, dude," Lyra talked back. "And none of us are marathon runners, I'm more than positive."

Lupa came racing back, with black panties wrapped around her head. "I win this round, Lace!" Lupa declared. Her stance this time was a little off, probably due to Lupa's privates being more exposed in a cold temperature without her undies. "I think I'll stand like this," Lupa accepted casually.

"You've proven you will, now take that off!" Lyra was not at all amused by the hijinks her cousins presented. Lacy had already gotten her laugh, and Liby was basically appalled at knowing Lacy would think to dare her into doing something so disgusting.

Meanhwile, Lupa snagged her undergarments off and waved it around playfully. "Ooooh, this is so disgusting! Here, take it!" She swung it at Lyra's direction and let it go. The violinist caught full blast of the cloth, struck in the face.

Lacy and Lupa broke down into a wild ride of laughter, further angering Lyra. "Oh, my God, can you not?" She tugged the damn, dirty thing from her face and threw it at Lupa's feet. "Please put it back on, okay?"

"Always the bossy one, huh Lyra?" Lupa grabbed her undies and buried it in the pockets of her sweater. "I'd rather this."

Lyra felt like she recieved a blunt-force trauma level of a punch when her head throbbed from handling Lupa's bullshit.

Based on what she was told about Lupa, Lyra had surmised the young albino to be the negative influence of the group. The stories around aunt Lucy's parenting frankly disgusted Lyra, but hey, from the sound of things, it seemed that aunt Lynn and aunt Luan were attempting to fill in the empty hole in Lupa's life. Liby and Lacy also tried to be just as close, but Lupa had always been a brooding, soulless work and would usually block out their attempts, and sometimes would ignore when she felt like it.

It was almost hard to believe this was the same girl present right now. She was laughing, she was having fun, even if it was because Lyra herself found it crude of Lacy and Lupa to follow through something grody.

She took a sigh of relief, calming down for Loan's sake. The elder blonde never fancied any sort of outburst from anyone. "L-Lyra?"

"Ugh, I have Lupa essence all over my face," she groaned. "Screw it, just keep it going."

Liby flashed a smile at Lyra, letting her know this was beginning to work, but for Lupa so far.

"A-are you s-sure you won't get infected-" Naturally, Loan was wondering if Lupa had some illness or allergy, or something close to those.

"Unlikely," Lupa shared. "I don't even fart, unlike Lacy over here."

Jock Junior responded with a gasp, horrified and embarassed by having this fact dropped by the stone-cold albino of a cousin. A wave of laughter followed pursuit, making Lacy gasp even louder. "Oh, come on, it's noy even funny! Girls fart every now and then! It's not my fault those meat lovers burritos do a number on my stomach! I love those things!" There was nothing as funny as Lacy's tiny defensive rants. Liby and Lyra lightly giggled along with her.

Lupa swiped Lacy's cleat from the grass. "My turn!" Without looking up, Lupa tossed it directly above her head. "I'm hoping it's Lyra."

When the hand-me-down cleat dropped, they person it selected made everyone, even Lupa, stop dead in their tracks. Silence had fallen like a curtain for a play's intermission, and she whom the cleat chose peeped fearfully. "N-no..."

It was Loan Loud's turn to dance.

"This shoe is defective!" Lupa exclaimed.

"It's just a shoe, Lupa," Lyra returned. "Make this a simple one, will you? No nasty stuff or some R-rated question for Loan, got it?"

Lupa smirked with Loan's clear throat gulp. "Ha, where's the fun in that?"

Lyra's narrowing of her eyes was a challenge to Lupa. "Lupa-"

"Oh fiiiiine, no questions, not even from the fandom that was made for Loan," Lupa agreed to.

"Fandom? Wha-" Lyra wondered what type of shows or where Lupa was going to when exploring the internet. "Keep her out of whatever she does."

Lacy and Liby raised their hands and shoulders. "She usually runs into the vents of the house and watches her graphic shows there. No one can really stop her the second she climbs into them."

Lupa booped Liby's nose. "And you never will," she protested. "Now then..." Lupa placed her eyes back on Loan. "Hmmm..."

No sexual content related question, no dark dare worse than what Lupa was dared to do... At first, it felt hard to even ask Loan the game-starting question. Even Lupa had known how Loan was with the world; the way she saw it, Loan was like a clean freak, but it wasn't limited against germs or diseases. Or rather, it was, and the only infection Loan worried about, was the world's many dangers. No, not the likely ones. It was mainly the least likely ones, those that no one would fret over. And that kind of life...

...Was none at all. Living in fear, that was how Loan had been, as long as Lupa had known her.

"Truth or dare, Loan?"

"T-truth..." Loan replied shakily.

Lupa had a good one that popped into mind. "Truth it is..."

Lyra and Liby were already beginning to regret this little get-together, if it ended like they believed it would.

"Loan, tell me-" Lupa's question was one that would have had to hit close to home, and maybe Loan would maybe cry and not answer. Whatever happened, she was prepared for the consequences. "What is it that you so utterly long for?"

Lyra, Liby and Lacy weren't expecting such a deep question. Lyra had the right mind to finally end the game, and had just opened her mouth when Loan chose to actually answer.

"W-well..." Loan began, mindlessly rubbing her hands in the grass underneath her. Loan only ever had one thing she wanted more than anything, and that alone seemed impossible to pray for. It wasn't a wardrobe or closet full of expensive clothes, and certainly not a fancy car, or a boyfriend even. No, what she wanted now was always the same thing that had grown to leave an empty hole inside of her over the course of several long, painful years.

Mom. Lori. The feeling of being loved.

"I just want-" She was stopped momentarily by Lyra, who pressed a hand on her shoulder to relieve her of continuing to confess her pain.

"Loan..." But Lyra was met with a jerk motion that dislodged their touch. She believed that, in that instant, Loan was probably angry or wanted that unbearable moment to merely get it over with. And the second reason was the correct one, for Loan continued like it was nothing.

"-T feel what most of you do. The smiles my aunts show you, the hugs they give you, and those-" Her voice hit the breaking point, and Lyra mistook it for the stuttering. "-Those kisses they'd give you, every time you were due to go off to bed. I... I miss those more than anything. I barely see her-"

The silence, the synchronized moving of feels, that's what the group felt. No one said a word or batted an eye. The only odd one out of them apart from Loan was Lupa, and the young white-haired imp of trouble was hit the most by Loan's deep longing.

Because of the different relations they had with their mothers, Lupa had believed Loan had it easier, and it wasn't really the same in comparison at all. But maybe it was wrong. Maybe... Maybe she was wrong. Maybe the two were suffering in the same level, but from different parenting issues.

Abuse.

Empty hole.

The difference was clear, but both equations; did they have the same answer?

Loan couldn't help but cry a little, to which Lupa quickly responded. Being the only one standing up, she got to Loan first and leaped onto her for a nice, warm but, usually not Lupa's MO. Loan stopped holding back and began to wail, considering the hug was the green light.

"Oh, Loan..." Lyra felt sympathy for her older cousin, and joined in the hug, effectively turning it into a group hug. Liby and Lacy took the initiative and wrapped themselves around Lupa, adding to the display of consoling affection.

"It's okay, Loan... It's okay..." That was what she heard Lyra ease out, but it was slightly muffled among the crowd.

A warm, nice little spark of light formed from Lyra, which started the second Loan opened up. Something meaningful had been given, and that appealed to Lupa. No doubt about it.

Liby had felt that spark herself, when seeing Lupa trying to remedy Loan's pain with her own body. And it was rare of a sight to behold, indeed. Lupa was warming up, and Liby herself felt like crying for that reason alone.

They continued to hug, letting the concept of time be lost upon them, and would only let go when they worn each other out. But that would be long aways from this moment.

* * *

 **AN: Feels, feels were needed. Whether I did it right remains to be seen by you, readers of all shapes and sizes! This fic, it's Loan-eccentric, but why not add a majority of the sin kids in the mix and make things fun and interesting? Depending on how you see it, it's a Loan and Lupa, or it's really a Lyra and Liby fic going out of their way, teaming up to push the supposed protags to new places. Why, it's phenomenal, and there shall be more, undoubtedly.**

 **Oh, yeah, the whole "I have to take Lupa to see a horror movie" will be it's own chapter, and with a twist. That's how far I am into the structure of this new tale. Anyways, farewell for now.**


	4. Gone Girl

Loan and Lyra left somewhere past the sun's highest point, already figuring they were out more time than they expected to take. Despite that, Lyra decided to calmly walk the entire way back home. Loan was all for this, as long as she stayed on the side furthest from the road, which Lyra rolled her eyes to and gave a scoff. "Loan, no car is going to swerve and hit us."

"Y-you don't know that," Loan talked back. "For all we know-"

Lyra pointed up ahead to the road. "There are no cars even passing through, Loan. This is..." Lyra had always the mind to watch her words with Loan. Being highly insecure, worrisome, and sometimes unnecessarily paranoid, was quite the challenge Lyra had to go over, time and time again. "Loan, come on, live a little."

"I already did today," Loan protested. "Where else are you going to take me?"

"Loan, I'm not doing this to freaking spook and harm you, and you know it. You said you felt couped up once, and that's why you went to hang out with that demon Lupa. That's what I don't understand. She's a troublemaker and you know it, mainly from the activity she tends to get around to in the other house. I don't like her, Loan, but Liby felt Lupa also had some troubles, so that's why she came, otherwise we would all have focused on you."

"I kn-know-"

Come to think of it, Lyra didn't actually know how that particular get-together happened. Maybe Lupa had actually snuck over and gave Loan a fright before they took off. "Ugh, that little troll."

"A-are you still mad about that?" Loan asked with guilt.

"No Loan, I'm not, but please..."

Loan's lips moved like a tidal wave before becoming a smile. "I'm sorry, sis," Loan apologized and hugged her. Lyra was touched a little, and returned her hug.

"Look, don't worry about it. Just, you know, don't do it again, okay? And stay away from Lupa. I really mean that." No need for a violent adolescent with a real nasty attitude to corrupt whatever innocence remained within Loan. Not only was that one of Lyra's general fears for Loan, but there was also a chance that being around Lupa could have nasty consquences that could bring about unfreseen pain and misery. Lupa's truths of the world was even enough to make Loan end it. No. That was bad. It was lucky she was on a leash earlier today.

No poison from her lips has been spread. Sure, a bit of her vulgarity, but no preaching session.

"So, Loan, can I ask you something?" Lyra's goal had been reached for today, but the results were past her initial expectations; Loan had opened up to the rest of the girls, and she did so by sharing her greatest desire. Not even Lyra would say it without thinking twice about it.

"O-oh, yeah sure," Loan agreed.

"So... How did it feel?" She couldn't tell if Loan had centered back on that fresh memory since it happened. She felt some sort of aura of anger right when she tried to stop Loan from going through with the sharing. That was where she labeled it a rare moment from Loan. Not only that, but Loan broke away from Lyra after being touched with ease. The mother's touch.

"H-how did what feel?" Loan hadn't gone there at all, it seemed. Her mind came to a blank when she tried to understand what Lyra meant.

"You know, your truth. What you were asked, and what you answered. Loan, I could never imagine you opening up about it. Truth be told, it was... Brave."

Loan stopped, frozen dead in her tracks. "Oh, that..." Now she remembered. "How I f-felt..."

It felt good to her, if she were to be perfectly honest. She spoke a long-hidden desire, one fact of many that Loan had yet to reveal about herself if she so inclined. "I... It was... Nice. I didn't think anyone would ever know, apart from you."

This was music to Lyra's ears. "You see? Isn't it nice to have friends around you? And good ones at that?" She couldn't be more proud Loan who had taken a swing at her troubles. The batter had a good swing this time around, and hit the ball of her personality cons right out of the park. First base was where she was at, and Lyra was going to do whatever it took for Loan to get a home run.

"Yes, yes it was. T...-" She began walking again. "Thanks, Lyra. I n-needed this."

 **Elsewhere**

Unlike Lyra and Loan, Liby and her bumbling couins had legged it back home. Lacy was first throughout the whole way, and Liby would have been a tailgating car for her, if she didn't have to carry the resilient Lupa on her back. "Lacy! Wait for me!"

"No time for losers, braces!" Lacy cried in front.

"Ugh, why can't you be light?" Liby asked Lupa.

"Pshh, why can't you be a paraplegic?" Lupa lipped back, pushing herself roughly against Liby's back.

"Do you even know what that means? Girls like you should be interested in coloring books and dolls, you know," Liby sassed.

"Girls like me, or girls my age? Don't even try to oppress and control me, I'm fine with how I am." Lupa pointed in front of them. "Now, pick up those branches you call legs and get after her. Her victory dance involves twerking, and so help me if I see it one more time!"

It was bad enough that Lacy had a phsycial advantage, despite being shorter than Liby. With Lupa being a pest in another area, it only made Liby disgruntled even further. "You sound like a feminist."

"Yeah, well you sound like you're garbage. Come on, horsey! Git!"

Liby couldn't keep up with Lacy while carrying the troll of an eight year old; they lost Lacy somewhere along the way. But Liby took this as a golden opportunity. "Well, looks like she wasn't letting us off easy this time," Liby shared.

"Pathetic, you've worn yourself out while trying to make sure she didn't fall from the tree. Good on you, sparing her from a sprained leg or something. What a good girl you are."

"Lupa..." As far as it went today, Loan came out with a personal of hers, paving the way to a better, healthier Loan Loud. But then, there was the hug that came from Lupa, serving as a gateway to something greater for Lupa. However, it seemed more of a journey with too many hazards on the pathway due to Lupa's own nature. Liby had her work cut out for her.

"Aw, does the horsey have something it wishes to say?" Lupa teasingly joked.

"Tell me, why did you hug her?" On instant, the literal weight on Liby's back sank out and relieved her with ease. Liby spun around to see Lupa slip on her hoodie and waltz past her. "Lupa, hey!" She grabbed the little girl's arm, suspecting Lupa of trying to evade the question. It would be a miracle if Liby wasn't punched, especially with no Lacy to break up a brutal beating from Lupa.

"I could use without the questions," Lupa barked in her face. "The deal was that I come, and you owe me a showing of that movie. Now, get us those tickets."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," she agreed. "But that's my last question, pinky swear!" Liby held up her hand and wiggled her tiny pinkie at Lupa.

"Put that away. Promises mean nothing to me." Her eyes were but dead serious, too much for the soil of a little girl with odd white hair. It was like gazing right into the devil's eyes, but Liby would assume the devil would kick Lupa out of hell if she wandered there one day. Liby thought she was sweating from the intensity and wiped her forehead upon blinking.

"Ermmm... You really are one scary little girl."

Lupa slapped away Liby's arm, sulking. She gave in. "Oh, alright. I'm already getting my reward anyways, so why not?" Lupa ran back behind Liby and mounted back on her.

"Ah! Lupa!" Liby yelled in pain.

"Hey, I want some satisfaction out of this. Plus..." Liby wouldn't be able to see Lupa's face when she answered her question. Lupa coughed before continuing, "Loan looked like..." Then, she mumbled some gibberish Liby couldn't really make out. She thought she heard it correctly and then smiled with content afterwards.

"I'm sorry, could you maybe repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." Liby wanted to get the perfect earful from Lupa's lips. It wasnt everyday that you'd get to hear meaningful, selfless words from her.

"I said, I hugged Loan because she was... Hurt..." Lupa took a sigh that Liby felt in the back of hear head. "Thats why... Jeez, she's so broken that it might give me crippling depression."

"Please stop stealing our phones and lurking into those awful places, will you?"

Lupa called fiendishly. "No promises," she said as she leaned forward and blindly poked her nose. "Now go! Git!"

 **Later**

Liby had exceeded and drained her stamina by the time they got back. Lupa had to be her support when they walked through the front yard. It was there that they noticed the front door had been left open. Maybe Lacy was on the other side, ready to pop up and claim her victory. Lupa was prepared to throw up at the sight of a dancing Lacy. "I swear to fuck-"

"Watch your mouth," Liby warned.

Lupa crossed with Liby through the porch and the gave her a nice shove past the doorway. Hopefully Lacy would jump out and be hit with the tall body. Two birds, one stone. "Get some, faggot."

"LUPA!" Liby made some rolls on the carpet floor, hurting herself in the process. "OW!"

Lupa missed, or maybe Lacy wasn't there at all. "Damn it, I thought she'd be hiding-"

Liby quickly looked back up at Lupa, but something right behind the door had caught her eye. "Uh? What are you doing there?"

Lupa then smiled deviously, and then jumped inside. "Lacy, I know you-!"

But it wasn't Lacy. The tall, brooding figure of pure darkness and cruelty swiftly moved its pale cold hands right onto Lupa and pinned her to the ground. "What... Are you fucking doing out?!"

"M-mom, I-I can exp-" Lupa was slapped heavily by Lucy, rendering her silent and overcome with fear. Lupa held her stinging cheek, shutting her eyes and whimpering like she was someone else entirely.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you wandering anywhere that is not fucking school! And this isn't the first time you snuck out. What, will you not fucking understand my rules?! Well?!"

Lupa was still whimpering away, ahaking her head non-stop. "P-please-"

"Aunt Lucy, it wasn't her fault!" Liby confessed. "It was all my idea, aunt! I asked her to come with Lacy and I to the park. We were there with-"

Lucy slipped off one of Lupas shoes and threw it right at Liby. "I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve Lupa! She stays out of your bullshit and that's fucking final!"

Liby took Lupa's shoe right to her chest and retreated back a few steps, scared shitless of Aunt Moody, Broody and Rude-y. Lucy had no real right to lay a hand on Liby and Lacy alike, part of a compromise their mothers had reached with her.

In hindsight, she expressed a no-so-subtle resentment of not just the atrocity of her blood, but the rest of the products that needn't be born. To hell with it, and to hell with Lisa's eternal experiments on everyone. "You, all of you kids, from this house and the other one, you shouldn't have been born!"

Lacy had finally entered the scene, accompanied by both her mother and Luan.

"What the hell is going on?" Lynn crossed her arms as Luan rushed to Liby's side. "Lucy, you can't be hurting them like this!" She yelled while comforting her scared daughter. "Liby and Lupa are just kids-"

"Damn it, Luan! They've gone out of their own free will without any advisory. I can't trust Lupa to wander outside this place with that hideous white hair of hers! You know what people will think when they see her. Lest you forget-"

"ENOUGH!" Lynn ached with such a headache all of a sudden. Lucy had quite a plate made up of her own nefarious bullshit she couldn't tolerate anymore. Drinking, sleeping, waking up horribly to the point she wasn't even living. "WE KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE, WE'VE ALREADY KNOWN SINCE LOAN WAS BORN!"

"Huh? A-at stake?" Liby was puzzled.

"Shhh, it's nothing to worry about, sweetie. It's just adult business, okay?" Luan placed Liby behind her and confronted Lucy. "Don't get the children wrapped up in this, okay? I thought you knew better than to be a bad parent! Why the hell were you-?!"

Lynn coughed loudly to break Luan from revealing too much. "Stop abusing that poor girl. It's no wonder she's-" Lynn wasn't one to hold back opinions on anything. Lacy had already painted quite a vision of Lupa that Lynn disliked. "-A fucking mess of a little girl. Raise her right, or pay the consequences for your motherly negligence!"

Lupa blinked to the words used to describe her. Whether she knew how she was seen by her aunt's didn't matter to her before, but now it was different. Painful. Agonizing. Agonizing, like her own heart was aching. Actually, now it was. Lupa felt nauseously sick and maimed by them. Only for the hurtful clarity that aunt Lynn was not wrong one bit.

"Whoa!" Luan barked. "Hey, let's just all take a breather-"

Lucy came right at Lynn's face, presenting hostility and her max level of some unknown rage they knew not. "Motherly negligence? Oh, you're one to talk, especially when all you do with your monster is basically reward and spoil her every time she wins matches and comes first place in those marathons!"

"Y-you do marathons?" Liby mouthed to Lacy.

Lacy answered back with a stern expression that said, "Not now."

"Well, at least that's love in my case!" Lynn yelled back. "All you do is slap and berate Lupa like she wasn't yours!"

"And she's not! She's not my daughter, and that hair is not of my own! I didn't want to get fucking pregnant in the first place!" Lucy puffed out of breath while venting, having burned up a lot of wood that satisfied the fire of her rage. "I hate it so much, and I hate you so much, Lupa!"

All it did was further damage the already fractured albino brat. She didn't dare look back at her monster of a mother and crawled to Luan's direction, clinging herself around her aunt's sturdy legs. The entrance was still open, and Lupa had a silly non-brainer of an idea. The day couldn't be over fast enough. She was moments away from crying.

"Hey, enough of that! She's just a helpless child, for God's sake!" Luan reminded the abusive Lucy. "It's... It's so awful of you to even be a mother, but you have to understand..." She looked down on her daughter, and the teary-eyed Lupa, and saw only a pair of children who had done nothing wrong to deserve such a scolding from Lucy. "She's just a child..."

"And not mines. It's his, its fucking his, just like-!" Lucy plummeted to the ground only after Lynn had enough of flapping her lips carelessly and punched her as fast as Lucy had started the commotion.

"Lacy..." Lynn began. "Take Lupa and Liby upstairs, now." Lynn didn't scream this time. Not even raised her voice like she had been screaming just moments ago. The soccer mom had reached her own breaking point with Lucy's intolerance for the three products of incest living underneath the very roof she lived in.

Lacy gawked at her mother, still petrified and unable to take her eyes off of her mother and the ruthless aunt. "B-b-but-"

Lynn didn't repeat herself a second time, what with the bad mother still sprawled at the grown jock's feet.

Luan took the initiative and guided Liby to do as Lynn wished. "Go, take Lacy and Lupa up, sweetheart. Me and aunt Lynn are going to have quite the talk with your bad aunt Lucy. We will deal with you shortly after."

"Okay, mom," Liby nodded back. She bent down to Lupa and picked her up. Seeing Lupa so broken up and given such a merciless blow of distasteful words greatly upset Liby all the same; she was willing to take another snarky comment that was aimed for her, or anything that would appease her bully-like complex. Anything.

Lacy helped Liby with the red-eyed troll, escorting themselves back to Lupa's room. Just like they had left, her room still reeked of dirty clothes that Lupa had stacked up in a messy fashion inside the closet. "Ew, is there a dead body in there?!" Lacy pinched her nose and raced to the window and opened it. She gasped for fresh air upon sticking her head out. "How can someone live like this?"

"She..." Lupa tried to start, but zipped her lips and sat on her bed in depressing silence.

"I thought aunt Lucy did your laundry... Doesn't she?" Liby asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Lupa leaned back and fell onto the bed. She extended her arms to their sides and stared up at the ceiling. "No... It's been aunt Lynn to do that."

Lacy placed a finger up to her bottom lip. "Yeah, I can vouch for that. Aunt Lucy has never one set foot in Lupa's room."

"S-she's made up her mind..." For a girl who had been on the brink of crying just moments ago, Lupa seemed rather calm now, an odd case for her that made Liby grow concerned for not her emotional health, but that which was long lost from Lupa's personality. "She never wanted me at all..."

Liby's guilt in her role for this new altercation among the three intersecting families had overwhelmed her and took over completely. "Lupa... I'm sorry..."

The cheek where Lucy had dealt her undying swing of hatred had finished it's stinging occupation and faded away. Maybe it had been one too many times that Lucy's hands had touched Lupa as her personal sentencing that the little troll had gotten used to it. Or maybe she ran some simulations in her head, always anticipating the pain emitting from Lucy one way or another. Yeah, maybe. For one thing, she wasn't crying yesterday either, and yet Lupa had shown quite the gloomy state. Gloomy like she was currently in.

They extended their time at the park. Who could have blamed them for having a blast today? They lost not just the time, but its concept, and lost themselves to each other in the process. Whether or not they got somewhere with Lupa, but underneath the surface, was this going to push Liby's plans out the window? Especially when Lucy was now the acting spotlight in the camp of their house. Lupa Loud, trapped and held as a prisoner here. Held by the one woman who brought her into this world.

It felt over, it felt done with. Not only did she feel like discontinuing, but maybe it was all fucked to high hell since the beginning. Lucy was the obstacle Liby would've had Lupa leap over to avpid, because, if truth be told, Liby had great certainty to pan out more special bonding time with Lyra. She had yet to share results with the violinist, and it would end there. No more including Lupa into the fray. No other chances to get them all together.

At least... In the outside world.

"Don't even go there..." Lupa sobbed. "I pulled the long straw and ended up with her! Meanwhile, you two happy-trap maggots have it better! Why is it always me who has it bad her! Why can't it be you who suffers like I do, for once in your fucking lives?!" She threw an immature tantrum and started punching the mattress underneath her effortlessly. "I hate you, I hate all of you!"

The two older cousins have had their shared portion of fear of Lupa, and as such, would usually avoid her more times than try to include her in their fun and games. The imp did even it out by snatching with their phones and spooking them every so often, a nastier habit that she adapted from a trait of Lucy's own. Lupa was one to despise the two for apparently no real reason at all for all of that time they lived together.

Tonight had brought upon _one_ reason, and maybe the only one that made the most sense to Liby. Thank God she read those damn books. "Oh... I see it."

Lupa raised an eyebrow at first. "See what? What are you-?" Then, the chalk-haired chick widened her eyes. "Hey-!"

Liby figured it out and made a bold move. She didn't care whether Lupa would attack in defense once Liby tossed the wild card. "That's it... You don't like us becuase we have the better deal, isn't it?"

Lupa immediately switched into her angry mode. "You be quiet, you don't know anything about me!"

Lacy looked on in amazement. Even that seemed reasonable to her. "What? You, jealous of us? Really?" Her ego flared up in pure enjoyment. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheeks. "I mean, I am pretty great."

Liby elbowed her back to earth. "The Lacy Show is tomorrow."

"I am not!" Lupa sulked. She pointed to the open hall. "Out! Get the hell out of my room!"

That was all Liby needed at the time. When Lupa cooled down, she'd remember to bring it up again. She had done it, she had exploited Lupa just like that, and it was definitely a very big thing about Lupa she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. "Yeah, alright, we'll be out of your hair."

She and Lacy left Lupa to grovel, or whatever it was that she'd do.

"Did you get that, Lacy? She basically confessed why she doesn't like us!"

Lacy centered her hands right at her hips in a sassy fashion. "Well, I for one am not envious of her, thank you very much!" She then rubbed the spot where Liby had delivered a delicate blow. "A little warning next time!"

"Hush, you! Get serious, Lacy!" Liby was arleady planning out the design and arranging the schematics. "Lupa still needs our caring affection and kindness! We've...-" She grasped ahold of what was, and what should and shouldn't be. Heding further down this strange path in the name of good... Whatever Lupa could be to them. Cousin, was but a formal word Liby found dull to label. She and Lacy had been close enough to call a sister, and Liby fondly remembered Lyra seeing Loan as one. If anything, Lupa had the potential. All that needed to be done was to unlock it. "She's one of us after all."

"Even thought she sometimes gets on my nerves," Lacy added in.

"But she won't for much longer. She'll see that we're trying to be there for her, no matter how much time that takes."

"Considering aunt Lucy's dead serious about Lupa staying away from the outdoors, we don't have a lot of options. I've been thinking... If we want an open, friendly Lupa..." Liby pointed to her head. "We'd have to become Lupa."

"B-become-?" Lacy was confused. "I am not playing dress-up!"

"No, what I mean was...-" Liby then sighed. For a girl who can run fairly fast, Lacy was definitely slow. "J-just follow my lead."

Liby wasted no time and returned back to Lupa's room. "Hey, I was thinking-" Upon arrival, Lupa seemed to have disappeared from her bed. "Lupa?" Liby rummaged through the closet, finding only the unbearable stench of Lupa's dark essence. The grate that led to the shafts within the walls hadn't been opened. Liby felt a slight chill violate her body. She shivered and turned tocthe direction where the sudden wind had come from. "Oh, no..."

The window, wide open, allowed Lupa to escape into the forbidden world. Liby and Lacy stuck their heads out, scouting around for Lupa. "Should I go after her?!"

Liby pulled back and took Lacy with her, lowering the window panel down again. "That idiot! Get your shoes on, Lace. We're going after her."

* * *

 **AN: Now I'm really getting started here. Poor Lupa, that poor Lupa! Oh, why do I find it so easy to deal out the decks of pain? Let me go on to exploit and break down this version of Lupa. Granted its going to be long, but it definitely intertwines with Lyra's wanting to free the entrapped Loan. They'll depend on each other without initially realizing it. Also, more development and progression with the Loan-Lupa quality time. I think you might love it... And possibly find it weird, in a cute way.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**


	5. The Shape of Water

Peaceful it was, back at the house. Lyra was relieved to find it still standing, but when entering inside, she had worries for a tornado named Leia had struck much of the living room, and quite possibly even the kitchen.

The three young kids were playing Leap Frog, much to Lyra's amazement. Leia was trying to leap over Lemy. "Ugh, hold still!"

"Woman, I am as still as I can be! It's you who's shaking me by trying to measure your leap!" Lemy squealed back.

"Well, that's the only way I can't accidentally hit you!"

Little Lizy, a pure sweetheart to enjoy having around, stretched out her arms and did a tiny leap. "Jump, Leia, jump!"

Lyra made her herself known by coughing. "Ahem," she hinted at them.

"Aww, the babysitter is home!" Leia whined. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"You buckos didn't misbehave at all today, have you?" She set her hands to her hips and gave them the daring Lyra glare that meant business.

Loan had been hiding behind Lyra. "A-are they throwing their toys again?" She peeked her head over Lyra's shoulder and peeled her eyes around. "Oh!"

"It's okay, Loan. There's no harm here," Lyra eased. "Cmon, girl."

Loan peered out from her human hiding spot, waving awkwardly at her cousins. "H-hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"We were playing Leap Frog, but Lembone here is rushing me!" The blonde complained. "I have to get this right!"

"You have to get it fast!" Lemy yelled from under her looming figure.

"So..." Lyra sniffed around. "Everything seems to be in tip-top shape."

"What were you expecting?" Leia asked. "It's not like we'd trash the-"

"Ugh, something smells funny!" Lemy wheezed. He stood up and exited the living room.

Loan looked to Lyra, who just replied with a sigh and ler her arms go flat on her sides. "Don't remind me... I'm gonna take a shower."

Lyra took off, disappearing into the floor above, leaving Loan alone with the girls. "So..."

"Did you have fun?" Leia asked as she motioned Lizy to come forward.

"I- I guess so," Loan admitted. "Liby, Lacy and Lupa were pretty fun to hang around with."

Leia was in the porcess of smoothing out Lizy's hair, a hobby she would do with either her or Lemy. "Wait, that's where you both went? To... Their place?" Leia was surprised. Generally, no one wandered to each other's territory, really. The ones who would, but not very often, were obviously the mothers. Well, some of them at least.

The kids would sometimes see each and talk to each other, but that was through school and related occasions. From Lacy to Loan, those four attended the same high school, and would usually meet before class and during lunch, but it wasn't a daily thing for them to be seen altogether. Then, the other four kids ranged elementary below, with Lizy being the one still in kindergarten.

Not a picnic, not a get-together, or the celebration of someone's birthday. It was simply because their mothers, for some reason, preferred the good girls snd misfits to remain indoors. It was usually when the coast was clear that some would rally up and venture the faraway lands. Only...

"Why didn't I know about this?" Leia felt stricken. It seemed Lyra chose not to bring the three squirts with her. "That Lyra said you'd just be taking a walk in the park. I knew something was up when you took that long."

Loan simply raised her shoulders. "I- I don't know what to tell you..." She wasn't aware Lyra stirred up a lie. Or that Leia had shown signs of being all for it. "Maybe next time," she opened up.

"Next time? So... It will happen again?" Leia had a secret notion of always wanting to be around more of her family members, and that only meant those from the other household. That's all the extended family she knew of. Who knows? It would have been fun to get to know them properly. Sure, Lemy and Lizy were fun, but...

"I think so," Loan formed her wiggly but content smile. "I had a nice time."

"Well, glad to hear it. We three were having fun here as well." Leia rubbed her back when saying so. Lemy may or may not have pressed too hard against Leia when he pounced over her.

Lizy looked up at Loan, and then tugged at her warm sweater. "Hold me, Loany! Make me go fly!" She extended her arms out to be carried by Loan, opening and closing her hands in the most adorable way possible.

"Awww..." Leia cried out, making puppy dog eyes at the sight of cute Lizy. "She wants to play with you!"

"Carry me! Carry me!"

Loan acted with precaution around the kids, moreso with Lizy, as she was the youngest and a darn good kid for her age. Just like Lana, she possessed a fond love of many wildlife animals, favorite place being the zoo, despite having been to one only once before. Loan thought this to be a dangerous hobby and enjoyment in little Lizy's life. On the bright side, Lizy found happiness in that.

Loan placed her hands on Lizy, and then lifted her from the ground as carefully as she could. "D-don't move about too much, I don't want to accidentally-"

But Lizy was too busy ignoring Loan for her own enthusiastic cheers of being raised into the air. "Higher! Higher!" The child squeaked.

Loan bit her lip and accepted Lizy's request. "H-here you are," Loan stuttered.

In turn, the animal loving girl flapped her arms around with such satisfaction. "I'm the queen of the kingdom!"

"That you are, Lizy, that you are," Leia added.

The diva's daughter served as Lizy's true closest friend, and vice versa. It was weird considering that, how little their age difference was, Leia was the one more "grown up" of the two. Leia wouldn't openly acknowledge Lizy that close to her, but it had always been secretly known and clear to the rest of the offspring. In fact, one can say they were practically like sisters.

"Lizy, want another piggyback ride?" The advantage was that Lizy was still considered a tiny toddler, but she wasn't too far behind from Leia's height. Hell, maybe one day the animal lover would surpass her.

"Piggyback! Oink, oink!" Lizy waddled her legs as if she were walking on air. "Set me down, Loany!"

Loan let her down, feeling a convoy of sweaty drops find their way down her neck. The whole fourteen seconds of carrying her and all she found herself worried for was slipping her hands. "Down c-comes the plane! Weeee!"

Leia bent down to let Lizy climb on her back. "And please don't jump on me, that idiot Lemy nearly did my back in!"

On cue, the bandanna sporting boy returned to the scene, holding a fresh glass of juice in his left hand. "It's not my fault you're so delicate and fragile!"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm a girl!" Leia countered. "We aren't as durable as you think we are!"

Lemy sipped from his glass as Leia strolled off with Lizy riding on her back. "But you aren't exactly a warm-hearted individual, and we usually roughhouse, so what's the problem? Or are you playing something?"

"Play, play!" Lizy happily cut in at last second.

Loan went and laid down on the couch. "We walked so much..."

"Oh? So, Lyra said you guys went out for a walk. I see that she literally meant it."

Loan couldn't figure out exactly why Lyra kept their plans a secret, but she was no Lyra. "Actually, we met up with our other cousins at the park and had a great time there."

Lemy nearly gagged with the juice he sipped.

"Hey, a-are you okay?!" Loan leaned back up and was ready to pat Lemy's back repeatedly. "Is it the juice?!"

Lemy held a hand out to her, telling her to stop. He coughed before continuing. "No, sorry, I'm just... Did you really hang out with them?"

Loan bobbed her head in a nod. "Y-yeah, why?"

The boy took a spot next to her. "Well... None of us have ever done that before. I mean, I know I see Lupa a few times a week but we don't talk aa much as I feel we should. But-"

"Lupa was also there," Loan mentioned.

Lemy just did a poker face and looked straight past Loan. "Oh. S-she didn't try to eat you, did she?"

"W-what?" Loan gained the incentive to barf at the thought of a carnivorous Lupa. Truth be told, there was no denying Lupa was a sourpuss, but Loan knew better than to believe she could be unhinged and bloodthirsty. "No, Lupa was fine. Well... S-she threw her undies right at Lyra's face. I hope there's no contagious results from that."

Lemy found himself wheezing and looking away. His older sister, made a fool out of by Lupa in such an embarrassing way? "Ha! Really? Dang, I wish I came! Why'd Lupes do that?" Lemy was now deep in Loan's tale.

"We played truth or dare, but it was short." As humble and open as Loan was, she desired to keep and maintain what she revealed to the other girls a secret. Loan hadn't thought about what exactly the status of her relationship with her mother was. She was curious to now, but was also scared. Lyra, having known already, only made the cut to be part of that circle. And the others, it was fine to tell them as they didn't live here. There would be but none of the gossip up in here, for it would likely spread and circle to the adults and then back to Loan. She should have been grateful for those trying to replace Lori, and even in the hardest Luna tried to, Loan still preferred it would be her.

Crap. She hoped she didn't cry to sleep tonight.

"Loan?" Lemy shook his oldest cousin, who had appeared to have wandered some other world. "Are you feeling okay?"

In response, the messy-haired blonde rose from the couch. "I think I'm just tired..." She sadly spoke. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep? It's only six...?" But Loan didn't care.

How was their rocky relationship? Was it over? Would her mom try something? Loan just wanted an answer, a sign of some sort. She wanted to know if the past could be brought to the now. So many missed moments between them, and not enough of Lori to go around. That time, that last time...

 _Loan had a cuter smile in the earlier days of her life. She looked to her gentle mother with great happiness after being read a fairy tale. This time it was Little Red Riding Hood. The story was scary, but in the right measurements. Despite the story having been read to her more times than she cared to count, Loan always found herself whimpering when the tale's antagonist, the wolf, appeared to the girl._

 _"I hope he doesn't eat her this time!" She'd say._

 _And in those days, when little Loan would close her eyes and fall asleep, it was thereafter that Lori would end it with a close; the proper tuck-in and a kiss on her daughter's forehead served as the grand finale for the show of the night. "Goodnight..."_

Why? Why did it stop for her? What did Loan do wrong? What did she do that made-

Loan gasped.

 _Did_ she actually have anything to do with it? Did her mother's view of her actually change in Loan's childhood? Yes, there had to be a reason. Had to.

She knocked on the bathroom, where Lyra was taking a nice, steamy shower. A screen of fog had built up inside, and Loan released some of it coming in.

"Hey, who's there? Leia, is that you? I swear if you flush the toilet-"

"It's me, Lyra," Loan replied. "I- I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Maybe Lyra had some reasonable, comforting words Loan needed to hear. Maybe she could tell the blonde she was deep in her own head, and was only harming herself the further her mind traveled to past moments.

"Oh, uhhh, what's this about?" Lyra pulled the shower curtains and peeked her head out. Her hair was dripping heavily and spilling on the corner outside the bathtub. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Lyra..." Loan greatly admired the violin-loving brunette, and had, for a majority of her life, seen the latter as a sisterly figure, and had graduated to be a potential motherly figure. The replacement to fill in for Lori. She earned the trust and had the access to Loan's secrets, dreams, and nightmares.

"What's on your mind, Loanstar?"

Loan closed the toilet bowl and sat down. "When was the last time aunt Luna told you she loved you?"

The violinist knew were this was going. "Hey, now. There's no need for that-"

"Lyra, p-please," she begged.

The answer would only discourage the poor Loan even more. Lyra hadn't a reason to lie to Loan, but this fact was one that would do against her. "It was before I turned thirteen," she began. "I mean... I know that she still loves me and Lemy but it's perhaps that I grew out of my childhood. I don't know if that makes complete sense, but yeah, she doesn't need to say it."

"Y-you're okay with it? H-how do you know she still loves you? How do you know for sure?" Loan was shaking visibly, holding her hands together in a lazy effort to calm herself.

Lyra perceived it as pain. "Loan, I'm sure-..." Neither did Lyra know if aunt Lori had any love for her damaged mess of a daughter.

It changed when Loan was seven, and Lyra had a hard time just remembering what went on in those days. That was when Loan became the twitchy, stuttering blonde with a fear of screwing even the most simplest of things up. That, and then part two of it; avoiding any method of doing things that presented danger, no matter how big or small it was. Truth be told, Lyra had trouble putting up with it in the first three years. It had always been her to be the "brave one" of the two, but it wasn't at all like that.

Loan was perpetually afraid of everything, for some reason, and possibly a big and deep one she couldn't figure it all by herself. Or so she thought.

Lyra didn't know what exactly Loan needed a few days ago. The poor girl had left on her own to hang out with Lupa. Lupa, who was an even greater atrocity in the form of a girl. Lyra couldn't understand why that happened. Maybe Lupa took advantage of Loan to begin with, but Loan had been warned since that point.

Right as she stared at the empty blonde sitting in anguish just inches from her, the lovely brunette pieced an essential part of the puzzle; Loan and Lupa were on the same boat. Lyra was dense to see it until now. It made sense now. It must've been Lupa who had the idea that Loan was placed on the same level as her. So.. In other words, Loan and Lupa weren't up to anything bad apart from having their own one-on-one quality time.

"Can I ask you something?" Lyra had forgotten where she was.

"Yeah, go ahead," Loan allowed.

"You and Lupa, what did you talk about when you guys snuck out together?"

Loan placed a finger to her lip. "Ummm... She wasn't sharing anything at all, but I do remember telling her that I felt lonely without my mother, and afterwards I wondered if things would be different if we were living with both our parents to begin with."

Amazing, Loan had briefly opened up to Lupa. "Oh... Are you two that close?" It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but Lyra would still find herself to have Loan check her guard around the girl.

Even though Lyra and Liby had the right idea to aid their own, Lyra was now seeing that she and the other two cousins didn't need to be there. Loan was already doing it on her own, and it should have been left at that, or seen beforehand.

"I wouldn't say close but... I questioned myself if-if I did wrong by my mother's side. I-I don't know, and I can't understand it. But Lupa, she said... She said we shouldn't be crying, and that we have each other, all of us." Loan began to sob again.

"Loan..." The fact that Lupa had offered these words to Loan meant she cared for the lanky and awkward cousin at some degree. Lyra was touched, and gave the albino credit where it was due. "I didn't- Ah, geez, Loan."

She ended her shower prematurely, still needing to shampoo her body. Loan was top priority at thw moment. Lyra snagged her purple towel and wrapped it around herself as she emerged through the shower curtain, and went over to Loan's side. "I didn't know."

"I-I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make you mad at me," She confessed tearfully.

"Awww, you big silly," giggled Lyra. "I could never be mad at you for such a thing. I mean, I know thag you, or my brother, or even Leia will do some dumb crap under my watch, like that sneaking out, but nothing, and I mean nothing will make me hate you. I love my family, even through our ups and downs, and that means you, too. No matter what..." Lyra hugged Loan tighter now. "I will never hate you for any reason, in any part of our lives."

Loan turned and buried her head into Lyra's chest, getting her own face wet with the towel. She then returned Lyra's affection, now getting her clothes wet as well. "I-I'm sorry I'm luh-like t-this!"

Lyra stroked Loan's hair softly. "I'm sorry too... I can't ever understbad what it is youre feeling everyday, but it's going to be okay. Just remember that we love you, and you're such a great person to have around. If my aunt can't see that, then it's her loss."

Loan pulled away, and laughed a little.

"What's so funny there?" Lyra asked with a smile.

"It s-seems we're both wet," Loan noticed.

Lyra looked at Loan's attire. Surely enough, she wasn't fibbing. "Ha, I suppose we are, Loan," Lyra laughed. "I suppose we are."

While they had their moment in the bathroom, Lupa, like a spider, had climbed her way through Loan's window and into her room. Her face was moist, wet from fresh tears, and eyes sorely red. For one, she couldn't bring herself to chime it the fuck down; she found it to be a miracle arriving at her destination through a blurry sight. "M-motherfuhhh..." She tripped on the window panel and made an alerting thud on the bedroom floor. "Oh, shit."

Lyra and Loan detected the noise and closed in on Loan's room. "I-I-is it a burglar?" She hid again being Lyra, spooked by the unknown.

"Easy, Loan. We don't have home invasion cases here. It was probably-" Lyra gripped the knob slowly, turned it and wandered in. "HEY!"

Lupa was trying to force-fit herself underneath Loan's bed. She looked back and spotted an angry Lyra watching her with great embarrassment. "Uh-oh." Lupa jumped over the bed and tried to book it out the window.

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL, COME HERE!" Lyra grabbed Lupa by the waist and picked up the little intruder.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Lupa screamed at the top of her lungs, swinging her arms and legs with all her energy.

"Lupa? W-what are you doing here?" Loan, nor Lyra, could make out the expression of the young girl's face.

Lupa covered herself with her hoodie. "What? Can't one of your cousins just drop by and say hello?" She moved her hands with her sarcastic words to add effect. "Hello!"

Lyra pulled Lupa's hood back down. "No, seriously, why are you-?" She was the first to notice the dry waterworks. Lupa was set down again. "Something happen?"

Of all people, Loan was one she hoped who wouldn't see the misery her eyes were portraying. Eyeing back outside, she replied with a calm, "No."

It was a lie that Lyra could easily see through. "I'm not an idiot, snowcone. Now, why are you here?"

"I just wanted..." Lupa began, but stopped.

Before Lyra could think of her next words, a hand pressed to her shoulder. Loan moved closer to her. "W-we need some privacy," Loan requested.

Lyra looked right into Loan's eyes. They told her she knew what she was doing, and it was good enough for her. "Five minutes, Loan," she compromised, and exited the room. "Why, that pesky-"

She heard her phone ringtone echo from the bathroom. "Who could it be at this hour?"

It was Liby, and in a perfectly timed moment too. "Hey, Libster, what's going-?" From the other end, the girl with braces was interrupting her with breaking news. "W-what? What?!"

"S-so, what brings you by?" Loan repeated to Lupa.

"I needed to get away from there..." Lupa jumped on her bed and took much of the space. "There's a whole lotta shouting and domestic-" She bit her lip and shut her eyes. No need to wander back to where she was half an hour ago. "V-v...-"

"You can say it, Lupa... Tell me what's wrong?"

Lupa crossed her arms and shook her head. "T-there's nothing wrong, it's just-" Her voice became unsteady, flatlining with some nasty bumps in between. "She s-"

Loan pulled Lupa onto her lap once she joined the albino girl. "Who did what to you?"

Lupa grabbed the white pillow and stuffed her face into it. She screamed, a muffled sound of agony and disorder. Then, she pulled it away and threw it out the window in anger.

"Ah! My pillow!" Loan's hands closed over and raised themselves to her face. "Why, Lupa?"

"I'll grab it later, okay?" Lupa grabbed one of Loan's hands and held it tightly with both her own. "It's my mom, okay? She- She doesn't like me at all."

"So she ignores you too?" Loan asked curiously.

"N-no... I get mistreated by her, and...'" Lupa was too afraid and shook to continue. Loan didn't need to be a mind-reader to know the next few words.

The advice Lyra laid on the table was such that she took to heart and set a new example. Loan reached out to her, and seconds later, Lupa was weeping away right into her. The girl's head squashed against her books, but Loan took the slight discomfort to let Lupa do her thing, which also further got her sweater wet. "L-Lupa..."

"Uhh?" Lupa stammered.

"Remember that day? When you were breaking bottles... Do you remember what you told me?"

Lupa looked to Loan with great confusion, and then scrambled to recall. She caught on to what Loan was implying. "Oh, yeah. I told you- i told you to...-" Lupa sniffed again, unable to keep steady.

"We can't afford to be crying, Lupa. Those were your own words." Loan was on the other side now, where Lyra would usually be. It felt rather odd, not because it was happening at all, but because it was happening rather quickly. Literally minutes ago, Loan had to be consoled by the violinist. She pulled through when Lyra spoke some truth again. And it was her turn to lead this dance. A dance with Lupa. "You have them..."

Lupa knew who Loan meant; the two bozos she was stuck wtth until they, or she herself, moved out. She still couldn't believe that Liby figured what and how Lupa viewed them. She didn't want to accept it, or she'd really lose it. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to stay. The world seemed to be against her. "N-no, I hate them, Loan. I don't want to see them."

"Wh-why? They're you're family-"

"And they have it better than me! Why did it have to be me?! Why not Liby, or Lacy, or perhaps even someone else? Why should I be the one who gets dealt with a heavy hand from my mom?!" Lupa moved violently within Loan's grasp of her.

"Lupa-"

"I feel like... Like I'm the unluckiest girl in the world!" Lupa rubbed both her cheeks as she said this. The poor child still felt the unbearable stinging of Lucy's many slaps on them. "But then... Look, I just wanted to come and, I don't know, talk to you?"

"M-me? Why?"

Lupa pulled on Loan's sweater. "Come on, I know you're not that dumb, Loan. You should feel it too, are you not?"

Loan was a bit lost. "Know what?"

Lupa scoffed. "We're both a pair of dysfunctionals, cousin. You need me as much as..." Lupa gulped in between. "...I need you."

Loan's mouth went agape following Lupa's words. "Y-you need-?"

Lupa pushed herself away from Loan. "Man, you really are a natural blonde!" Lupa insulted. "But... I do mean that. I really do think we have a closer connection, even though, heh, we don't always hang out."

Loan pecked at her blonde hair. "T-that was mean, L-Lupa!"

The girl responded by crossing her arms. "Alright, I take it back. You're not _that_ dumb," she compromised. "Listen, could I crash here for the night? I don't plan to go back home after what happened. I don't wanna see my mom, or the wannabe detective and tomboy jock."

"What, like a sleepover?" Loan didn't know if she had the right to agree to such a thing. And, she knew nothing about sleepovers, except what she saw in those drama movies Leia liked to watch. "Oh, I'm... Not sure."

The right person to ask was Lyra at the moment. Speaking of, the sixteen year old, now having dressed herself completely, rushed into the room. "Hey, you! You didn't sneak out! You ran the hell away!"

Lupa shrugged her shoulders. "So what? Not like they care for me that much."

Lyra held up her phone, the LG-X model phone, up to Lupa's face. It had still been on the call between her and Liby.

 _"Lupa, your mom and aunt Lynn know you left! They are furious like I've never seen them before, and they're actually on their way! Come home now or there could be more trouble!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lupa freaked out again, and looked toward the window. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Lupa, Lupa, don't you even try-"

But Lupa broke into a run and tried to storm out of the house.

"I SWEAR TO GOD!" Lyra chased after her again and seized her before Lupa evaded the premises. "HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED THE FIRST TIME?!"

Lemy, Leia and Lizy, curious about all the screaming, decided to check out what the commotion was about at long last. Lemy and Leia were confused, only trying to gather the context as they scratched their heads. Lizy pointed to Lupa and yelled, "Funny white hair! Funny white hair!"

"LET ME GO, THEY'LL CATCH ME HERE! SHE'S GONNA HIT ME AGAIN, I JUST KNOW IT!" Lupa was going nearly berserk, kicking and screaming with more willpower than the first time.

"H-hit you? Wait, what?" Lyra knew little, but enough about the tales of a vile Lucy abusing the child. She let Lupa go again, but kept a hand locked on her just in case. "Explain."

"Sh-she came here to run away from her problems," Loan told her. "And she asked if she could, like, sleepover."

Lyra would be shouting and denying Lupa the request, but actually, she seemed to consider it. Her hands set to her hips. "A sleepover, huh? If we could, I would allow it, but I'm sure I would be the only one to do so. Anyways, we can't do that. But..." Then she sighed, as if she was going to to something regrettable. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but..."

"Huh? D-doing what?" Loan asked. She and Lupa watched Lyra reached into her pocket of her jeans and take out a rainbow themed wallet. "Whats going on?"

"Here," Lyra said as she handed Loan a fifty-dollar bill. "Go somewhere in town, have a good time out there."

Loan was dumbfounded while Lupa eyed the cash greedily. "Y-you're letting me head out?"

"Hey, this is the last thing I wanna be doing, especially with money that was supposed to go towards a pair of tickets to the upcoming Mullet concert next month. This'll pull aunt Lucy and aunt Lynn to direct their search over there. I'll keep you updated every hour or so until it clears up, so take your phone."

"Is this r-really happening? I-I don't know what to say..." Loan was utterly speechless.

"Yeah, thanks!" Lupa snatched the bill from Lyra's hand and waved it around. "Look at me, I'm a rich woman!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's for the both of you, got that?"

"Well, I do appreciate the gesture," Lupa gratuitously expressed. "But don't think I owe you any favors!"

Luckily, Lyra was primarily doing it for Loan, with Lupa just being the key component in the design. "That's fine, just have fun and don't turn off your phone for whatever reason. I've already got the story wrapped up."

"A-alright, Lyra. I trust you."

Lupa was finally able to climb back out the window in peace. "Come on Loan, we don't have long!"

Lyra forgot that she was still on the call. _"LYRA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M- AGH! LUPA, YOU STAY PUT OR I WON'T TAKE YOU TO THE MOVIES!"_

"That's a great idea! Loan, let's go to the movies!" Lupa suggested. "Now I won't rely on Liby!"

"O-oh, that sounds fun," Loan agreed.

 _"STOP, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN DEEPER SH-"_ Lyra hung up and tucked away her phone and wallet.

"What's going on here? Why was Lupa here?" Leia asked. "Hey, if you don't tell me, I'm telling m-"

Lyra cupped a hand over Leia's mouth and dragged her out of the room. "Not today, Star Wars. Lemy, Lizy, downstairs now!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lemy whimpered, following after her.

Loan went to the window and looked down. "Oh, d-dear... I'm not very good at climbing."

"Loan, hurry your raggedy ass! You're not gonna die or anything if you fall!"

"Ummm... I'll just use the front door," she informed. "I'll be right down!"

"LOAN, GODDAMNIT!"

The awkwardly lanky blonde strutted down into the living room, where she saw Lyra instructing the young trio to tell them Loan had wandered on her own, and that would ultimately put Lyra at fault for not watching her. She had to bribe Lemy and Leia with ten bucks apiece, and promised Lizy for strawberry ice cream, a favorite of hers. "And remember, you saw Loan go upstairs after laying around the couch, and that's it."

"I'll be back soon, you guys," Loan notified.

"Oh, and you'd best be back before ten or I will have some serious regrets!" Lyra warned. "Have fun!"

Loan didn't expect to be out again twice on the same day. The second she left the house, Lupa jumped from a nearby bush to spook her. Loan jumped back, cowering with her arms. "H-hey now!"

"Boogity boo, I see you!" Lupa made a frantic leap onto her. "I don't suppose you'd carry me, would you?"

Lupa was no light load to bear on her back. "You're heavy, Lupa," Loan stated.

"I take it that means a no? Aww..." Lupa got off the Loan express. Together, they began to venture towards the center of town. "The mall is where we want to go. You ever been there?"

"No, but it's one of m-many places I've wanted to see," Loan opened up.

"Oh, well... I've never been there either, but now that we finally get to, we shall make the most of it! And it shall be a goddamn great night, yeah!" Lupa threw her hands up in the air with gleeful excitement. "Woooooo!"

They kept walking, for an unknown number of minutes. All the rest of the way, Lupa was the one who kept talking, but she was going on about many things, not as she was, but like normal, happy child. And she was healthy for the most part. Loan could only smile and be her audience.

"Oh, hey, we're here, baby!" The two saw the mall in range. "It is time for fun!"

Lupa ran inside with such joy. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"Lupa, hey!" Loan hadn't the speed to match her, but went after her anyways. As she did so, she found herself to be enjoying her time with Lupa already. And it was just the beginning of this lovely, steady night.

* * *

 **AN: At this point, I can only say that I'm about halfway done with this tale of Loan, Lupa and the rest of the sin pals. So... There has been somewhat of a request to add main daddy Lincoln into the fic. Yes, I do plan to bring him into the fic eventually. Eventually.**

 **I can't say for certain if the elephant in the room will be acknowledged now that I think about it; the elephant being how the kids live like. As far as it's known, only Lyra, Leia and Liby are the only three wondering why they live so cut off from the world, and the mystery of all cousins not having a father will play into something. Is it soon? Is it way later? Time will tell. Until next time!**


	6. Life Is Strange

Luna and Lana were the first two to come back from work. It was only fifteen minutes after the worrywort and the demon in a child's body went off to have a good time away from the impending situation that had yet to to down.

"Blimey, dude, I'm real worn out at the club!" Luna was a bartender at a pub during the day, and a nightclub in the night, but that was a part-time gig she had. Regardless, the British fangirl had been pouring drinks nonstop tonight. "New DJs from Europe or something, and usually those always bring in fresh customers."

"I wouldn't know," Lana stated, holding a backpack of her zoo uniform. "But as long as it keeps putting food on their tables and adding to their future college tuitions, then it's all well and good."

The bus they rode in on had finally pulled up at their exit, and the two women got off with gleeful smiles. "Just a little more and Lyra will have a great future. Just... That's if Lisa-" Luna gulped. "Honestly, I'm still scared of what she has planned for th. It can't be simple to just ask us to raise them, right? I mean, there has to be more..."

The main priorities that Lisa instructed upon all sisters who carried and enough to life the illegitimate products of incest were only three; the first one was to raise them and love them. The second was to have them isolated the way they did know, which most suspected was to ensure no other would know about their existence. Lisa created and kept modifying all files on the kids, and, with the actual technology to tap into any database, she had given them a chance to have a life. A chance the mothers were currently playing their part in.

Deep down, Luna had her concerns. "Why did she start the experiment to begin with? And why us?" Luna rubbed her arm and frowned. "I feel like she has no consideration on our well-beings, that she sees us as stepping stones to her own agendas."

"Oh... We don't know if Lisa would do something, like say, take all the kids from us by force. I can't lose Lizy... I mean, I know what she is, just like they all are, but-"

Luna paused just as they reached the house after a block of walking. "They're actually normal. Like, they're just like any other kid, Lana. But that cruel woman won't allow us to let them out, and Lori's kid has already done that once before, and with Lupa! You know, the Lucy-coln brat!"

"Um... Lucy-what?" Lana lifted a finger, lost. "Did you just put a new label for each child?"

Luna took out her keys and inserted the right one into the knob. "Yeah, it's easier, don't you agree? I don't mean to make it sound like a ship name, though. Even if I did, I think Lucy-coln would suck as a ship." Luna opened the door.

"What about me?" Lucy and Lynn were seated at the couch, along with Lyra and the kids.

"Oh! Ahh... H-hey, dudes," Luna awkwardly greeted. "What brings you by?"

Lynn lifted herself from the couch and gave Luna a nice bump on her shoulder. "Hey sis, you know when Lori's coming back?"

"Uhh, I think she's out at nine tonight," the bartender employee answered.

"Hmph," Lucy scoffed from behind.

"Why, what's going on?" Luna asked.

Lyra motioned the kids to head up to bed, just as planned. Then, she took over for her aunts. "M-mom... It's Loan, she snuck out again," Lyra softly revealed.

"What?! Lyra, you are in charge of your older cousin! When did this happen?!" Luna loomed over her daughter with the priority to learn everything she could. "Speak!"

Lyra shook her head slowly. "I don't know, it must've been like less than an hour ago."

Then, Lynn decided to add in more info. "Sounds about right. Lupa ran out of the house, and we thought for sure she'd come here. With Loan also having run off, it's safe to say the two girls are somewhere out there together."

"So... What? You want Lori to accompany you for a search party?" Luna figured it was folly, considering Lori would be awhile before she came home. "How about if me and Lana go, and I'll let Lori know-"

"Loan isn't your kid, Luna," Lucy barked. "Lupa's my responsibility, so I should have come alone, but Lynn forced herself to come."

"Oh, come on, if they went out somewhere, I'm the one likely to find them the quickest," Lynn sassed.

"You just begged to come help me when I know you're really in it to go around town and do as many laps as you possibly can!"

"T-that's not true! I mean, there's also that, but the kids are top priority and you know it, now come on." Lynn hurried out the door and disappeared into the night.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Lana yelled after her.

"Loan and Lupa are our nieces, so of course we're going too!" Luna protested. "Goddamn doesn't help to have jelly legs from standing too much."

Lucy sighed her typical sigh and strolled out, followed closely behind by Lana.

"Lyra, the kids. Absolutely, and I mean absolutely do not let them out of your sight. We will talk later," she reminded.

"Yes, mom," Lyra accepted. Just like she figured, she was at the highest fault. Sure, Loan would get into trouble, but the root had to be Lyra, who painted herself careless this time. With the reasoning that she was just tired of looking after her... Someone would have to make time for the blonde. It was an act, and Lyra would have to swallow it completely to say so.

Lyra only wanted what was best for Loan. And the best in this case came from the worst. Or... The second worst. Maybe Lupa was never bad to begin with at all. Maybe she just wanted to be liberated from the discomfort of her reality. Yes, Lyra prioritized Loan over the white-haired brat, but if Lupa was going to get something- No, when she was going to enjoy herself, it would be an effective bonus on Lyra's part.

After Luna left jogging after the other three sisters, Lyra pulled her phone out and dialed Liby. "Hey, listen, I know what I'm doing-"

 _"Know what you're doing?! Are you freaking crazy?! What are you trying to to, get Lupa and now Loan intto heaps of trouble?!"_ From that end, Liby was frantically screaming. Maybe she cared more for little ol' Lupa than Lyra believed.

"Will you give me a chance to explain? I think I found out something important we overlooked before."

At this, Liby did take a pause, followed by a faint sigh. _"Ugh, I'll bite. What is it?"_

"It's about Loan and Lupa. We had the right idea to gather us up and try to get personal so Lupa would trust and see us as family, and for Loan to not be scared anything, right? Well... I think Loan and Lupa had started that before we acted for them. Have you ever asked Lupa about her hanging out with Loan?"

 _"No. No, I've never bothered to... Now I feel dumb when you put it like that. I thought it was just a random thing..."_

"I know it's hard for you to hear it, but we don't need to be there for them..." Lyra's eyes began to water. "For once in Loan's life, I won't be there for her. She's going to learn that, if she hasn't already begun to. And she's... She's almost eighteen. She really needs to get over her fear of reality real fast."

 **Years Ago**

The Royal Woods middle school had a special occasion going on today, which took place in the green fields of the school. A traditional graduation ceremony was currently happening.

Loan, in a dark blue set of cap and gown, walked to the stage, having graduated middle school. She, along with other classmates all lined up side by side, marked the milestone of another chapter in her life. The diploma in her hands was rolled up and gripped firmly. Her smile, a twitchy thing that acted like an exercising caterpillar, did all the talking for her.

In the crowd of many parents, siblings and other family members and friends of the graduates, Loan spotted her many aunts and cousins proudly looking right at her. The younger versions of Lemy and Leia waved happily at Loan while holding the hands of their own mother.

"Go Loan!" Leia hailed the graduate.

"Yay!" Lemy added in.

Young Lizy, who was in Lana's arms at the time and sucking on a pacifier, raised her hand to Loan. "Ownnnn!" She had yet to learn how to speak properly.

"Yes, Lizy, it's your big cousin Loan," Lana told her little daughter, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

Luna was the one who recorded the event one-handed, with a hand-me-down camera that was once Luan's, so that Lori could watch it later. Secretly, she felt bad the eldest sister could not afford to make it. Hopefully she would watch the ceremony, for the sake of the child. "That's right, love. Smile good for the camera, and nice for your mommy!"

Lyra was besides Luna, watching Luna record the event. That's when the first question came into the world. "Aunt Lori's not coming, is she?"

Luna kept the angle focused right on Loan, and engaged human auto-pilot, turning to her. "No, sweetie. It looks like aunt Lori can't make it today, which is a true bummer."

"B-but..." Lyra had a fair amount of seeing aunt Lori almost never being there enough for Loan. Birthday parties, holidays, you name it and Lori would bail on all of the occasions. Twice had she even not shown up to her own surprise birthday party, which Loan spent countless hours in planning. "Why couldn't she take the day off?"

"It was her choice, Lyra," Luna answered calmly. "I wished she would actually come this time..."

Lola turned to Luna and tapped her on the shoulder. "That fool Lore has no right to be missing out on this," she hissed in a squeak. "I oughtta give her a piece of my mind."

Thirty five minutes into the recording was how long she'd been at it. Luna finally stopped it and lowered the camera. "As we all should, but then what happens? She's already missed too much in Loan's life to make up for."

Lola crossed her arms as Lana took notice and joined in the angry chatter about Lori. "What makes you think she'd see this if she didn't bother with all else before? Does she even know it was Loan's graduation today?"

Luna gave the video camera to Lyra and moved in between her sisters. "I reminded her, alright. She didn't say anything though, dudes. Whether she likes it or not, she has to at least see Loan grow up. There's no way I could let such a sweet girl grow up without a mother, especially when not just her, ut all of our kids are without a father. It's a challenge for all of us, but we're making it work at least. And what is Lori doing?" It was a hypothetical question they needn't answer.

The women had potentially distracted themselves to miss the rest of the show. Lyra brought them out of their heating conversation. "Hey, it's over! Loan's coming this way."

Sure enough, the little Lori lookalike had shown the best smile like none other, and was proudly showing off her diploma. "G-guys, look! I did it!"

"Hey, yeah, congratulations, Loan!" Lyra cheered, still holding the camera. "Next step is high school for you! Aren't you excited?"

The other members of her extended family surrounded behind Lyra, returning her smile of great confidence with their own unique ones.

High school, a place she deemed scary to cross when she reached that bridge. And scared, she most certainly was. Scared, but also embarrassed. For her...

...It was a senseless thing. How could she explain it?

"S-so..." She noticed her mom wasn't among them. "Is my mom here?"

Lyra's joy hit a roadblock and began to flip in reverse. "Oh..." Lyra uttered.

Luna let go of Lemy and bent down to Loan's height. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but your mom couldn't make it today."

Loan was instantly relieved of her pride of accomplishing a great deal of school grades. She had just advanced, and the one person she truly wanted to be here had not shown up. Loan couldn't believe it; her breathing rate shot up, and her hands lost their grip on her diploma. The rolled up paper slipped onto the grass beneath them.

Then, strangely enough, it brought Loan to begin smiling. "I-I know it's a joke. Sh-she's somewhere around in hiding, isn't she?"

Lyra and company, a little confused why Loan found it seemingly amusing, could not say anything else and just stared at her.

"She's here, I know she is..." But then, her eyes began to water up. Loan shook her head in terrible disbelief. "I need her to be here, Lyra."

Tears not only flowed from Loan's face, but the glittering in the hurt graduate's eyes had it's effect on her and made her do the same. It was too heartbreaking to see Loan all broken up. "Aw, Loan..." Lyra returned.

Luna pulled the crying graduate into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry she couldn't be here, sweetheart... I'm sorry..."

Loan's lips quivered shakily as she maintained her facade of a smile in an effort to fight her pain. Her voice upgraded to a higher-pitched tone. "She's here... I need her here..."

Lyra closed in on the two and joined the hug out of sorrow and pity for Loan.

 **Later**

The room was awfully quiet this time of night. The younglings were asleep, and Lyra the babysitter had finished her job. She'd let the parents handle the rest if anything were to come up, and found the downtime to relax and enjoy the first night of summer vacation.

She lay on her bed, doing nothing but staring up at the ceiling and thinking in secret. Loan was also in the room, sleeping out of pure sadness. What a way to start summer break, especially when Loan exited the day with faint sobbing until she fell asleep.

What was wrong with aunt Lori? Why was she neglecting Loan this much? The rare moments when Lori would eye and/or speak to Loan were marked the equivalent to diamonds. Too few of those, which would end quickly as fast as it started.

Lori would never try to avoid Loan but there would usually be an viable reason to excuse herself from Loan on her two days off each week. Mostly she'd sleep during a majority of the day to regain her lost strength and energy, and in those times Loan would sneak into her room and talk about recent Loan events to her in that state.

Lyra had caught on to it just three weeks ago, while suspecting Loan had been up to no good when she used the "bathroom" too often to be believable and legit. The heartfelt Lyra was upset that it had resorted to that strained relationship they shared.

Loan had been asleep for over an hour, until she began to twist and turn out of bed. "M-mom, I did what you asked. P-please..." It appeared to have been a sleep-talking case, from a nightmare at best.

"L-Loan?" Lyra looked to the bed next to hers and then stood up. "Hey..." She couldn't tell what was going on on Loan's head.

The blonde then wiggled her arms slightly, and then began to breathe heavily. "I love...-"

"Oh, Loan..." Lyra shook her cousin violently. "Hey, wake up!"

Loan did so, and in a way that petrified Lyra. The nightmare made her scream and roll herself back from Lyra, cowering into the corner the bed connected to, with arms held in front of her as some sort of defense. "No no no, please-"

"Loan, it's me! Snap out of it!" Lyra jumped on top of Loan and grabbed hold of her hands.

Loan brought herself to a steady calm once she realized the horribly vivid dream was over. "O-oh, I'm sorry..." The covers on her bed had gone way out of place, kicked away from the sleeper. "Did I disturb you?"

Lyra pulled Loan's body closer to her, cuddling the her like a baby. "Loan, I'm more worried about you than me being disturbed." She caressed her smooth hands on Loan's back, rubbing them around in a fit of comfort for Loan.

"I don't mean to do so, Lyra..." Loan whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Loanstar," Lyra eased. "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

"I-it really feels like it is..." Loan couldn't help it if she had too many flaws in her personality that affected her. She wasn't oblivious to how she had been for a few years. Everything Lori hadn't the chance to teach Loan, and help with some basic essentials, like homework, puberty, boys, etc, proved to be a maze filled with the strange unknown of life, and Loan had to do everything by herself, with not much aid and support from the "loving" mother.

Lyra and Luna, the substitutes for mostly school-related events in Loan's life, tried to really fill in for Lori.

The first time Loan had reached her period, it made her faint. Lyra had to be one to clean up that mess, and was the one who explained that Loan was going through changes. The problem was that she wasn't qualified in exact to lecture Loan about it, especially when Loan was taken out of sex-ed class due to nausea and vomiting from learning more revealing parts about male and female bodies.

Back to it, Loan had not enough guidance all around. She was grateful to have aunt Luna and cousin Lyra there for enough time with her.

"It's not your fault, Loan. Please don't get yourself down."

She went there, and questioned her birth. "Why was I born if she just doesn't care about me?" It was a dumb question Lyra believed she'd never ask. And Loan was slapped on the spot for this.

"Loan, my God, woman!" Of the many things she could say to Loan, she chose the less aggressive way. "It's not like she ran away from the house! You can still, like, talk to her! Stay up when she comes over and greet her!"

"W-what if she doesn't want to see me? What if-" Lyra had to slap her again, which served no pleasure to her as she did it again.

"I'm sorry, you're being hysterical and overthinking it. Please, just stop. Stop, and listen to me. Talk to her, Loan. I'll be right behind you, every step of the way."

"L-Lyra, I'm scared she'll reject me..." The blonde confessed. "Anything can happen-"

"And nothing won't if you don't make a stand against what she does. You're not gonna be a young kid forever Loan."

But Lyra was only venturing into the surface, and hadn't gone deep. She didnt, and wouldn't see until much later, why Loan was suddenly crying again.

 **Now**

Loan was on the brink of ending another chapter of her life. Or rather, she totally would be, if not for still being a child, in even more fear than before. It spiraled out of control and broke her feeble, innocent mind. The unlikely became the likely to her. She sank into paranoia and an odd case of mild depression and loneliness. The only escape, a hazardous one through her eyes, was the place neyond the house. The place being everywhere but here.

The place she was just as scared as this place.

Lori. The silence. A lonely life. The missing years without her, and added with living in a very strange, and boring pattern, it made her even worse, and it wouldn't stop there. Pretty soon, she'd be afraid of people, or even going outside, if she kept living like this. Thank God. Thank God she had a break. Thank God she was out with that miserable girl with the set of snowy hair.

Thank God Lyra-

"L-Loan..." No, Lyra wasn't smiling and happy with it, but she should have been. She had hung up on Liby, after the cousin on that end had been made the right sense of it.

Could Loan function in the real world once she was approved to move forward again? Lyra had to be the one to follow her for Loan's sakes, but she couldn't go at it forever. A point. There had to be a point. There had to be a stop sign, which in turn, would relieve and terrify Lyra. Loan... Was she meant to lead her own way like this? Could she, if things changed for the better, and in her way?

Lyra, always trying to follow her to protect her. Following her...

...When maybe it meant that she should push Loan into the world?

Not forever. Never forever.

"What could I do with you?"

Who could she blame for this? Loan's missing father? Maybe aunt Lori even more than she wouldn't really let in on. Was there anyone else at fault? Speaking of fathers... There was that oddly coincidence revolving around how everyone's fathers were not present at all. It was freaky deaky of a mystery that Lyra had always been puzzled by. She wanted to ask her mom, but maybe it was some story that would never be told, and it needn't be. She had Luna and...

Lemy. Stranger still, Luna was the only one with two kids. Hmmm...

The father thing, still a mystery to this day. Lyra, always wondering what the histories were, and yet never had the idea to pry into them. No one was raised horribly that they had to be blamed. Therefore, Loan being the mess she was... It wasn't on her biological father. Maybe if he stuck around, she'd be happier, healthier.

Loan didn't exactly get the bad deal. And, at the very least, it wasn't as bad as Lupa's own history with big, bad Lucy.

Each other. It was all Lyra figured Loan and Lupa needed, being two halves of a broken pair. She was crying this time for believing that Loan was beginning to change, and that Lyra would have to say goodbye to that Loan she had as her roommate. Such a pure cousin, a great damn relative who only had one true wish. And... Lyra grew up believing it was her destiny to help Loan, and had feared the day when she wasn't needed.

It was wrong. It was all happening faster than she expected.

The damn time Loan snuck out proved to be the first step out of her own little world of paranoia and entrapment.

Lyra never needed to do anything at all. Loan found her way. "L-Loan... I'm-" She cried harder now. "I'm so proud of you."

 **Elsewhere**

All four Loud women did not stay in one bunch, which was the initial plan to speed shit up. Lynn and Lucy were the only two who had gone solo, while Luna and Lana had stuck together throughout their search. "Where the hell would they go? Arcade?"

"Loan isn't a gamer," Luna answered the tomboy.

"Well, you're the expert. Where would she go?" Lana sassed back.

"It's not where she'd go, it's where Lupa would take her," Luna corrected. "From what I hear about her, she's a brat worse than Leia."

"I've only seen her a few times, and I just find it odd that she's the only one to have white hair, out of every one of the kids."

"What?" Luna had never seen Lupa before. "She does?"

"Yeah, and her hair is just like Lucy's alright."

Luna let out a laugh. "That's a peculiar thing I wasn't expecting," she admitted. "Surely she must have Lucy's traits and hobbies. Maybe they're at the cemetery?"

Lana then smiled brightly. "I love the cemetery! So much dirt..." She drooled a bit, forgetting that the grounds were sacred. "Tell you what, I go there, and you can go to town and search."

Luna snapped her fingers and pointed at her. "Righteous! It's too creepy for my taste anyways."

"Suit yourself," Lana laughed.

"You know... Something's not right in the air, Lans. If Lupa was going to run off with Loan, why did they think to come here when it was obvious they'd be gone...-" She stopped to think. The missing variables were the insight on both Liby and Lacy, two strange nieces she knew little about. "Oh..."

"What? What is it?" Lana could tell she caught something.

"How much do you know about them? Liby and Lacy?"

The twins kept close contact with Luan, and sometimes with Lynn, while the rest of the sisters would only greet each other with platonic salutations. "Yeah, I do. Luan is an open book and tells us everything."

"Which one of them is more intelligent?"

"Liby, from what I know. She reads a lot, mainly mystery books."

Luna placed a finger up to her bottom lip. "Then it was her who made the educated guess that Lupa would be heading to out place. If that's the case-"

"You're saying Liby knows where they're headed?"

Luna nodded. "If she knew to tell Lynn and Lucy, then she has to know more, right? Call Luan and get Liby on."

"Right!" Lana pulled out her phone ae Luna requested and started the call.

 **Blocks Away**

Lynn was going in a zigzag maneuver towards the center of town, where it was more active, one street at a time. Her feet burned up after six runs, but Lynn carried on for the sake of appeasing her legendary sports gods. She had no real clue or lead on how to find them, but this was more like a 50/50 thing for her, like any other game or matched she took part in.

Turning the umpteenth corner of another block, the soccer mom, with her juicy think body, bumped into the duchess of darkness, making them fall onto the sidewalk.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, peasant!" Lucy pushed her away and picked herself up.

"Not my fault you dress like there's always a funeral every damn day, Lucy!" Lynn countered back, scampering to her feet. "Ugh, I haven't found anything, and it's getting late."

"Hmph..." Lucy grunted. "Goddamn that Lupa."

"Well, this was all on you, Luce," Lynn accused.

"Hey, I hit her so that she wouldn't try that shit again, and she does the opposite! It's like she loves it when I punish her!" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I am so done with that little shit."

Lynn crossed her arms in an angry manner. "I don't get how you can do that to a child. And not just any child, Lucy. Lupa is your daughter-"

"No..." Lucy mumbled.

"-and you should love her just like we do with Liby and Lacy. I've never laid a finger on Lacy once before, amidst all the times she's broken stuff around the house. Uhhh... Again, sorry about the Edwin bust she broke."

"Sigh... The girl has his hair, Lynn..."

The soccer mom's arms fell back to her sides. "Wha... You hate her because of that? Really, Luce?"

"Gah! It's his white hair, a part of him. A fucking reminder that she's no ordinary child! This is literally a product of incest, and I can't look past that."

"But, Lucy, while this is true, no one has any potential health problems of the sort. They're not deformed monstrosities either, and you know it. Lupa might have his hair, but that doesn't mean she's the only one to inherit something from Lincoln."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Lacy is kinda into comic books and stuff, just like Lincoln is, and I don't mind it. And Liby, she take after him more than Luan. You've been living with them, surely you've noticed?"

"They're not my kids so I don't really care for them."

"H-hey, you idiot, don't forget their your nieces!"

"THEY ARE OBSTACLES TO OUR GOALS AND DREAMS IN LIFE!" Lucy finally unleashed. It made her mad, drawing away most of her breath and trading the rest for a burning sensation from deep within, like some sort of raging beast. "You're too dumb to see it, but Lupa got in my fucking way. I didn't want this at all, but Lisa- Oh, that damn Lisa has no regard or care for what we wanted to become. I had myself a life set on aiming to be a poet, you know? I loved nothing more than to read and write-"

"What, and we didn't have any dreams we wanted to pursue ourselves?! Lucy, we all gave up something! All of us! Yes, maybe this isn't what we exactly expected in life, but we weren't cheated out of giving it all up for a dumb long-running Lisa Loud experiment! She gave us life! Life, for pity's sake! My little Lacy is a perfectly healthy angel, and I couldn't ever be more proud of her for being normal and human. Something I don't see in you around Lupa. If you didn't want her at all, then why? Why are you still here? Why are you in this search to find her?"

Lucy stuttered and then looked down. Surely, she would have a reasonable answer for such a thing. If she really despised Lupa, she didn't need to be in the search party.

"You say you hate her, and I don't doubt it," Lynn began. "But you do care, Luce. I know you do, otherwise you would have left since the start. Sis, we all feel the same way as you. Each of us here in this Lisa-funded fiasco has lost something of great value, but we've been given these kids in exchange-"

"And we don't know what Lisa has really planned..."

"I-... Yeah, there's that, too..." Lynn hoped Lacy, or the other kids, weren't born to simply be subjected to a series of crude experiments carried out by Lisa. That would be intolerable and horrifying to find out just the same. "I don't want to think about that. Lacy... My little Lacy... I love her so much, and I'm glad I gave up my dream of being in the Olympics."

"Hmph..." Lucy huffed.

"You are such a petty bitch, you know that?"

"What do you want me to say?! That I actually care about Lupa, but I just don't show it because I'm just too damn afraid to have that- that thing taken away from me by one of our younger sisters?!"

Lynn gasped. "Whoa. wait, what?" It sounded like an answer to Lynn. One she had to dwell deeper into.

"Ugh! Did I fucking stutter? Come on, we've got a pair of girls to find," Lucy exclaimed. She'd rather not speak of her inner fears snd feelings, with one grand fear being the loss of little Lupa in life. Maybe Lisa did have a role for Lupa, which called on her to be a lab rat with a secfet contract that stated she would be killed and dissected. It hurt Lucy a lot to know Lisa was actually capable of using live beings in the name os science.

And for one thing, the whole family was aware that she had tried to use some of her siblings as guinea pigs before, even baby Lily.

"Oh... Okay..." Lynn was given enough to go on, and left it at that for now. Her red sweatpants began to shake. "Huh? Oh, someone's calling me."

Lucy looked around the street she was in, hoping that luck was on their side. "Sigh."

"It's Luna," Lynn notified the gloomy Loud as she held up the phone and set it to speaker. "Yeah?"

 _"Well, good news is we found them!" Luna delivered from the other end._

"Aw, yeet! Great work, Lunes! Wait, we?"

 _"Me and Lana, dude. But... We do have a problem here... It's Loan..."_

"What? What's going on with Loan?"

 **Near Royal Woods Mall**

Lana had to hold the white-haired youngling tightly in her arms, trying her best to calm the grief-stricken girl from crying. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd die! Please, please-!"

"Lupa, it's okay," eased big aunt Lana. "Loan just passed out in front of us."

Luna was taking care of the fainted blonde, carrying her off back to the house. "Lupa, what were you thinking? Loan can't handle scary movies!"

"I- I didn't know... I thought she was d-!" Lupa's heart was a completely different thing than her own outer personality. Poor Loan wasn't kidding when she told Lupa she wasn't exactly a fan of the horror genre. It was her own fault for sneaking them into one in the first place. "Dead!"

"Well, next time now you'll know better," Lana directed.

"There won't be a next time," Luna corrected her. "You can be sure of that, Lupa."

The little girl only showed her guilt and worry for her big cousin who she grew fond of, weeping loudly on Lana's chest.

"So... I know Loan had a fear of these, but not to this length. Lynn and Lucy are gonna meet us hack home, where they'll pick up Lupa. As for this one..." Luna just sighed over Loan's face, releasing some stress from her shoulders. "I don't know what to do..."

The life in Lana's face drained a little. "Shes-... She needs more, Luna. None of us can give her all she needs..."

The two began to head home on that note, with Lupa sleeping on her own tears as they journeyed back to the house, under the another dark night. They took their time, taking slow turtle steps, and kept it a silent one at that too. When the house came into view, and when their sisters were huddled up all around the porch, with the exception of Lori, Luna had whispered something that paralleled with the noise of a breeze going firmly at it.

"No... No we can't..."

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully I did this right, as right as I was able to, in terms of consistency, plot and development of several characters, while still trying to keep it balanced around the mains. As I choke on dairy products, it's up to you to decide if I'm improving or shitting on it mercilessly.**

 **Next chapter; Mall time!**


	7. Tear In My Heart

Ah, the mall. Such a beautiful haven for the adolescents and juveniles carrying around some serious dough. And tonight, the mall belonged to two particular cousins with a clear age gap and of different personalities. Different personalities, but fell into the same "fucked up by parent" category.

The place was packed, crowded with many teens mostly. People around them, and many walking on the top floors. Strangers to Loan. Trash to Lupa.

"Why can't they just go to their own homes and fuck each other?" Lupa was not a fan of crowds, or even remotely groups. Maybe it came from Lucy, who loved the silence and peace. "I was hoping it wouldn't be this lively."

Loan rubbed her body closely. "I-it's a little chilly in here," she whimpered.

Lupa turned and tugged on Loan's sweater. "What, this ain't warm enough for you?"

"I mean, it's just... Brrr..."

Lupa spotted a water fountain right in the center of the mall and scampered towards it. "Ha!"

"Lupa? What are you doing?"

All the white-haired daughter of Lucy Loud had in mind was to have a good time. And maybe have fun with Loan. She leaned onto the edge of the fountain and cupped her hands down, taking some water. "Hey, Loan!"

The lanky blonde walked with ease behind Lupa. "Wh-what is it? S-something in the water?"

"More like, something _is_ the water!" And Lupa let Loan have it, throwing the water right at her.

"Lupa!" Loan shielded herself from the incoming rain. It got onto her hair and sweater regardless. "C-cold!"

"It's nice and moist! Don't tell me you aren't in the least bit dry!" Lupa ran up to Loan and leaped right onto her. "I do this out of love. Now, where is this movie theater located?"

They both scattered their eyes around the wide mall. Clothing shops, a bookstore, and tech retail shops were visible within the radius.

"Oh, great, maybe we have to go around looking for it," Lupa assumed. "Let's go up!"

Before Loan could say anything, Lupa was already taking charge and leading Loan by the hands to the nearest escalators. Having no free will in the matter, Loan just let it happen and did as Lupa commanded. "D-don't rip my sweater..."

"If there's money left over, we can buy you one. One like mines, that is." Lupa seemed more cheerful and lively this time, even with her distasteful comments she'd often throw around. Maybe it really was what they sorely needed after all. No, it very much was. Is. Very much is. All the worries and problems of their own worlds, placed on pause.

Lupa was the first to succumb to the joy of being here. Granted, it started out with giving Loan a what-for, purely for the giggles. But there was no reason to keep riding that particular train. After all, Loan was not fit for the roughhousing of any kind. "B-black? It's not r-really my color."

"And neither is anti-socialism. You've gotta find your true colors Loan, and I'm not talking about clothes."

"Y-you mean taking my own leaps, right?" It sounded like a previous talk she had with Lyra. Well, Lupa might not have been the violinist, but it didn't make her wrong to point it out.

"Just saying, you need the push to it, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's your mom's freaking job."

They stepped off the escalators, and Loan was still being guided away by Lupa. "B-but-"

So maybe Lupa said it wrong. "I mean, it is. It is, I'm sorry, but... Liby and Lacy, they're the only ones who are really around for me. I don't know, I guess I annoy them by taking their phones just to be...-" She flatlined after suddenly self-exploiting something she deemed was a simple, repeated action. "Attention..." She whispered. "It's what...-"

"I didn't catch that," Loan interrupted, now taking slower steps. "Lupa?"

The wee girl hit one of her own nerves. "Good Lord."

"Huh?" Lupa turned into a statue for a few seconds, letting it sink in. Loan waved a hand right in front of her face. "Um..."

"Ugh... Nothing, sorry." This wasn't therapy hours at all. Lupa was not going to go down there, so she returned to what she was doing and sprinted to her max with Loan. "Come on, I wanna see that damn movie!"

"Wait, you never t-told me what it was we were watching!" Loan had been left in the dark, and it was somewhat intentional by Lupa. Now that they were here, there was no turning back now.

"Oh right, sorry," Lupa grinned innocently. "How silly of me. So uh, it's a horror comedy-"

"H-horror?!" Loan began biting on her nails. "Uhh..." She looked behind, eager to make a clean exit. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"No, Loan, come on! Don't be a baby! It's just fiction, nothing more! And..." So maybe there was going to be some actual graphic content aboard, but Loan barely made the cut to see it. But then again, this was Loan, the weak link of the family tree. The one likely to gave a heart attack in the auditorium. "I'll... Okay, I'll hold your hand and-" Lupa turned red in between. "-I'll make it look like I'm the one scared, is that fine?"

Loan felt the young girl really wanted this. Who was she to deny the wish of a broken relative? "Darn it... I just know I'm gonna regret this."

Young Lupa cheered happily, and then hugged Loan's legs. "Yay! Thank you!" She was doing mushy. "Uh-?"

Loan gently gave her a head pat. "So, what's it about anyways? Is-is it a slasher? I don't like to see that stuff..."

Lupa had only seen what the previews for the movie were, nothing more. "It's a supernatural movie about this blonde chick encountering a demon."

"A duh-duh-duh-demon?" Loan went full Porky the Pig like that. "Oh d-dear."

"Yes, a demon. They become friends or something, I don't know, the trailers make it seem like they have a love-hate thing going on. And there are witches involved. I don't know about how violent or bloody it is, but it's definitely an R-rated movie for the reason."

"Oh. Uh... Witches... Demon..." If only Lyra were here now, she'd be hitting Lupa across the face, not doubt. "Sounds..."

"Not that bad! It'll be fun! And there will be other people watching with us, so if it really does scare you, you don't have to hide it out of embarassment! I'm hoping to actually get scared, too! Isn't that the point of those types of movies?"

Loan was unsure of what to say, but she came her without a plan. Unlike Lupa, who had the only sensible idea to come here just to see it in the first place. If not for that, they would have been nowhere, talking about what to do and where to go, moreover just wasting time. "I'll have no butter on my popcorn, then."

They were off, and ended up right in front of a row of five ticket booths just at the right end of the mall, just outside the theater. Lupa glazed at the rectangular black screen where the showtimes weere being projected. She knew what she was looking for;

 **Demon - 8:25 - 9:15 - 10:40 - 11:00**

"The soonest showing is the eight twenty-five one!"

"Its called Demon?"

"Oh Yeah! Ugh, and we made it in time, too!" The ecstatic fangirling Lupa gave Loan the money for their tickets. "Don't be 'fraid to flirt with cashier if he denies you them tickies!"

"F-flirt?" She stood in line, being the fourth behind some younger kids. Lupa was patiently awaiting her right at the entrance, keeping her enthusiastic smile intact.

It was soon Loan's turn to make the purchase. "Hello, two tickets to-" She recognized the cashier on the other end of the counter. And vice versa.

"Loan? Loan Loud?" It was BJ Sierra, one of Loan's classmates from English class. "What are you doing here?"

What did it fucking look like?

"H-hi, BJ. I didn't know you work here. I'm just h-here to catch a movie."

BJ nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll bet. Sorry, which one did you say it was?"

"Uh, Demon. Two for Demon."

They had only associated with each other a few times, assigned in class projects by their English teacher Mr. Trill. If they didn't know any better, they'd believe him to be secretly shipping the two. BJ was the socially awkward brat you'd make it out to be. It didn't help that he hat a face full of zits, and was a real scrawny mess. But not today, no. No, he didn't look like a mess. He was perfectly synced into the atmosphere, serving the clientele.

"Demon?" He asked again. "You're kidding me right?"

Loan shook her head to deny a joke. "No, why?"

"You don't strike me as the type of girl who would want to watch that."

Loan laughed. "Well, you're right, I don't. I'm here with my cousin who wants to see it. I have to tag a long."

BJ pulled back his head, mouth agape. "Ahhh, parental supervision. Alright." The teen Mexican pushed around some buttons on the computer in front of him. "I'm guessing the closest showing, right?"

"Please," Loan nodded.

"Alright, well, you're in luck. There are only two seats left, and they are now yours! Talk about being lucky!"

Loan slid the cash through the hole. "Here you go, BJ. I think this should cover it."

"A fifty dollar bill, eh? Do you work, too?"

"Well, no, not yet at least," she opened up.

"Ah, I see. Well, anyways," BJ returned the fair Loan's change, followed by the tickets. "Enjoy the show!"

"Thanks, BJ! S-see you in school!"

He smiled and nodded. It was only after she disappeared that he silently whispered, "Man, she's so freaking cute."

"Oh, joy, you got them without crying," Lupa teased.

"I can do stuff w-without crying!" Loan defended.

"Oh, I know! Come on, let's get some concessions!"

 **Auditorium 11**

Lupa and Loan had to share the large popcorn, but had two separate drinks altogether. They were synchronized with the rest of the audience as the large auditorium's lights went dim and dark just as the movie had begun. The rolling previews were very high and actually make the area shake. Loan's heart raised a little to the extremity. It had been her first time in one of these, so it was all new to her. She nibbled on the popcorn rather fast than that of Lupa's rate, but was comfortable enough when remembering Lupa was here. She moved her hand to reach for Lupa's. "You wimp."

"My ears..." Loan muttered.

After the ten minutes of movie trailers were over, the real show had begun. Loan pressed back on her seat, expecting the grotesque and foul.

Indeed, the whole hour and a half of the horror movie was just like Lupa said. The jumpscares revved up her heart, and less as the movie progressed. Then, there was a scene that made it feel like an action movie, involving a bank heist. The protagonist of the film was actually suggesting the titular creature to torment those who were bullying her, and from there, it escalated to more tag-team activities that made it feel more like a buddy film. Loan was a confused audience member, but found humor that even she found funny, from a lotta idiotic dialogue to the dumb pranks being pulled in between. There was also a lesbian scene Loan felt the need to look away, and it was only the first scene to do this with. As for Lupa, she just bit her lip and moaned at it, clearly enjoying the love making.

Loan was peeking in and out of her arms once it became clear the real climax was beginning. The protagonist and the demon entity were up against witches. That's where the heavy bloodshed began, and ended with the hard twist of the dying protagonist having defeated all of the witches by herself, at the cost of her life.

Loan had grown fond of the female character, a teenager shaped from her parents' recent divorce, from beginning to end. She turned to Lupa, who was definitely crying into the empty popcorn container at the scene. "She risked her life to protect that thing! It's so beautiful!"

Loan smiled secretly at Lupa, and then focused her attention back on the screen. "B-but it was a demon-"

The final scene was the bizarre ending Loan didn't understand, and one quite disgusting. What happened was the entity had shoved a hand down the dead girl's mouth before the screen faded to black. And that's when everyone was suddenly hollering and clapping for some reason they didn't understand. "I don't... G-get it. Like, what did he do to her body?"

Lupa flipped her own tears of sadness into joyful ones, rooting along with the crowd. "YES, YES, AND FUCK YES!" She got up and threw the empty popcorn tub into the air in her cheery mode.

"G-geez, that was... Very scary... And b-bloody!" Loan shivered. Surprisingly, she had no urge to throw up at any part of the movie, despite having tiny gagging fits.

The lights lit up brightly again, and the moviegoers around them began to disperse out of their seats. "It was just as I imagined it would be! Although, the jokes made them look a little childish, but I'm not one to complain. The brutal violence makes up for it."

Loan could agree it was a spectacle unlike the past supernatural movies she would often, and reluctantly, watch with Lemy and Leia. "It was w-weird, too."

"But in a good way!" Lupa thought. "So, what's the time?"

"It must be around ten or so," Loan figured. "Oh n-no, I hit th-the curfew."

"You mean _we_ hit the curfew," the youngling corrected. "Oh no, they must have been on a city-wide search all this time! Ha, that'll show my mom!"

"B-but if your mom is looking for you, doesn't that mean she cares? I-I know that she hit you-"

"Loan, don't. Ugh..." She stood up from her seat, ready to go. "It's been fun, Loan. Like, really."

The lanky blonde followed her lead, smiling a trademark curly smile at Lupa. "At least one of us enjoyed it!"

"Nonsense, I know you did! In the sense that we went on our... Heh, second date!" Lupa giggled to herself.

"Date?"

Lupa was truly a different person who wore her skin. The clear happiness she emitted, a rare happiness and joy that would have everyone drop dead from the shock. "Well, yes and no. Just don't eat up all the popcorn next time! You were hogging most of it."

Loan hadn't actually noticed it. "O-oh, s-sorry..."

"Hey, you're feeling alright, aren't you?" Lupa poked at Loan's face, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I feel fine. J-just a bit queasy about the ending but, I'm not that fuh-freaked out."

They joined with the existing crowd. Tiny Lupa was being shoved a bit by the tall folk around. Amongst them did she hear some comments about her. "Hey, what's a child doing here seeing this movie?"

Lupa listened closely and shifted her head around.

"Pffft, talk about bad parenting! I would never-"

"Look at her white hair! Did the movie scare the color out of her?"

Loan was oblivious to it, only hearing a bunch of chatter from the surrounding moviegoers. She didn't see Lupa clench her fists, about to make a move.

"It ain't right, bringing the underage to this," one behind them said. Lupa did a full 180 and confronted that person. "Oh, shit."

It was a chubby middle aged man, accompanied by a skinny woman around his age, maybe was his wife. "I think she heard you, dear," the woman said to her husband.

"Mind your damn business, fatty," Lupa barked at the man.

"Talk about an undisciplined little rodent!" The man continued. "If you're gonna be an unsupervised little bitch, why were you born in the first place? You have no reason to exist."

Loan, along with some others, stopped to take notice. "H-hey, that's not very nice! And she's not unsupervised! Sh-she's with me!"

"But are you this little bitch's mommy? No? I suggest you butt out!"

"Come on, man, they are just girls! No need to go there," a random, younger man defended.

"Honey, you're making a scene again..." The wife notioned, lightly placing her hands on his to appeal to him.

Lupa didn't take it well exactly. One would figure she'd kick him in the balls, or maybe throw back anoyher insult, like why he was bald at this age? But the way it continued was with Lupa staring at the blunt man until her eyes blurred out of place. She turned back around and placed her hood on, suddenly going and plowing right through the onlookers, even Loan.

"Hey! L-Lupa!" Loan followed after her, listening to the rude man's final remark.

"Really? That's literally the worst name to give a child!" And then some disgusted cries of the others defending the hurt Lupa came about.

"Lupa! Wait!" It was a turn of events that really killed Lupa's happy mood, almost like it was her curse to smile about something. How could someone say such a thing? And more importantly, why to a little girl you didn't even know? Where was the justice?

Loan ran out of the theater, spotting the tiny dot that was Lupa way far from her. "Why do you haave such quick legs?!" She hurried after her, sticking close to the lined-up stores, having a fear of heights, and more so, looking down was just as scary. The sweet Loan hit a snag in the form of a gentleman emerging from one of the clothes shops. She didn't see him coming, so ramming right unto him was inevitably destined.

She hit her elbow as she fell with the man. "Ow! Ow! Oh, d-dear, I am very sorry!" She peeped with utmost of guilt. She stood up to help the man."

Lincoln Loud brushed himself off and chuckled a little. "Oh, no! It's not issue, miss! I'm sure you didn't mean it." He looked up at her, and noticed the uncanny resemblance she had to Lori, a sister not seen in forever. But, maybe it was a pure coincidence. This girl looked a lot like Lori, but she seemed like the opposite of her at the same time. Untidy hair, different sense of fashion from Lori's own, and the clear stuttering he was just picking up from her.

"N-no, I d-didn't see you," Loan apologized. She then looked the other way and remembered Lupa. "I, uhhh..." She thought she needed an excuse, which only made it less, but still awkward nonetheless.

Lincoln just scratched his head, staring at Loan as she left out of view. _Is that Lori's daughter? Hmmm, I guess I'll have to reach out to her sometime,_ he thought.

Lupa stood out in the parking lot, helplessly crying to the words she was forced to take on without warning. "Stupid old fuck! How dare he..." She went and kicked at the bike rack at the side of the mall. "Ow! Stupid bike rack!" She almost kicked it again, but stopped. "See? I learned!"

Loan finally reached the end of the race. "Lu... Lupa! Hey, are you okay?" She bent over and took some breaths. "One m-moment..."

Lupa smeared away her water leaks from both eyeballs and turned to Loan. "I'm fine. Let's just go home..." But she wasn't fine. Lupa returned to her usual self, the deadened girl with no father and the curse of a mother Loan knew as aunt Lucy. The deadened girl who had a grudge for everything in general. At least, that's what Loan made it out to be. "I'll take you home, I guess. They are definitely worried sick, I'm sure."

"Lupa..." Loan rubbed at her arm, visibly saddened that Lupa had been stripped away of a great night, and in the most hurtful way possible. "It's not true, what that man said. None of it is-"

"Th-then what is?!" Lupa graduated to an emotionally unstable state, falling to her knees. "I get treated like the bad girl everyone makes me out to be! I have no friends in school! My mother just hates me for even existing, and none of our own aunts will try to pick me up! Those fuckers Liby and Lacy, why is it them with better lives?! Why not me?! I'm just an eight year old girl with an alcoholic mother who shows me love through abuse! I don't want this, Loan!"

Loan just looked on, unable to say anything to comfort Lupa. She just merely stared at her with pity in her eyes. That's all she could do, and not actually console her this time.

"Well?! Say something!" Lupa pounced on Loan, beginning to deliver a barrage of tiny fists right into the tall teenager's hips. "Say something! Anything! Scream at me! Tell me I'm being a baby! Tell me I'm weak!"

Loan stood quiet, reluctant to say anything. She was no expert in defusing any sort of breakdown, so there was no telling how it would go if she tried. But Lupa's fists were not harmless.

Then, she had a great solution that seemed to work in all past situations were it was Loan who was troubled and hurt. She knew what to do, and it was thanks to Lyra she got it right.

Lupa was pulled into a hug by Loan, and with a soft, compassionate stroke of her hair, Lupa finalized her emotional rant and weeped it out right onto Loan. She cried hard, taking it fully in and returning the hug Loan had offered. "Sh-sh-she can't even tell me that! I just want to know what it f-feels like," Lupa muffled about.

"I g-get that. I really do." Loan could not debate which was better: being ignored and not having the only parent being there for you, or having her notice your existence, but merely despising and berating you for being alive? She wanted to say they were both the same... But in truth, it began to differ from Loan's perspective now. Why wasn't her own mom doing that if it was assumed she hated Loan, or something about Loan?

Aunt Lucy made her position pretty clear, but Lori- What was her thinking? What were her own reasons for the lack of presence in Loan's life? This... This, Loan had to know even more than the era of yesterday.

"My mom can't say anything... You know I never see her around..." Loan gave a silent sigh, keeping her hands on fragile little Lupa.

"Loan, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Lupa referred to their missing relationship.

"Hey, I'm sorry, too," Loan returned. "But it's going to be okay-"

"I can't... I can't take much more of her. I- I wanna sleep over at your place..."

Like Loan said before, it wasn't her call. "Y-you'd have to ask our aunts, and I'll v-vouch for you if you decide to, okay?" Loan was all for it, if it meant sparing the helpless cousin from aunt Lucy's harsh judgement.

Lupa ceased her leaking a second time. "God, what is with me tonight?" She laughed it off. "Loan?"

"Y-yes, Lupa?"

She coughed up, "Thank you..." But only silently. Loan heard it clearly and smiled down at her. This time, her smile happened to be straighter than the last few times, catching Lupa off-guard.

"Oh," she noticed. "This is one crazy night!"

The two ventured off back to Loan's home, while Lupa was still sniffing it back in. "You know-"

They had just crossed across the street when the bizarre physical feeling inside of Loan kicked in. She stopped right after reaching the end of their first block back. "I- I don't feel so good..."

"You're probably just tired from the running I made you do," Lupa suggested. "Sorry about that."

Up ahead, Lupa noticed two tall silhouettes nearing from just further up the sidewalk.

"N-no, it's-" Those were Loan's last words for the night. Whatever happened to her got her pretty damn good and damn strong too. She basically just fell dead, according to Lupa's point of view. "L-Loan? Hey..."

Lupa moved down to Loan, shaking her lightly. "Th-this isn't funny!" She slapped her, to no avail.

"Loan! Lupa!" The two figures in the distance were now close enough to be revealed as aunts Luna and Lana. "What's going on?!"

"Loan, quit it! Joke's over, you can stop scaring me!" She shook her more dramatically harder now, whimpering out. "LOAN!"

Lana pulled the little girl away from Loan. "Easy! We're here, Lupa! We'll take it from here!"

Luna rushed to Loan's aid, bending down to lift her up. "What happened, Lupa?"

"I- I don't know! L-Loan, is she dead?" Lupa took her own words heavily. "Oh, no! Oh, please no!"

Lana gripped her niece firmly in her arms. "Hey, we don't know that! There is no need to throw that around!"

"L-L-Loan is...-" Lupa reverted back to her crying state, now using Lana as her Kleenex sheets. "Dead!"

* * *

 **AN: Now that the next chapter of this is done, it marks another one closer to the end, and from here to then is still under construction to make it good; in other words, delays are a given. Maybe three or four more chapters left until the end.**

 **Now it's become clear that something is going on with Loan. But... What, are the questions to ask now? The progression with the odd differences between the two parents has Loan opening up to wondering why she isn't getting the Lupa treatment. It's coming down to that.**

 **That, and the incoming appearance of Lincoln that will go both ways. I hope I did good here with the furthering of the Loan and Lupa dynamics. See you next time!**


	8. Sunshine

Do you know the worst thing that happens when you do something primarily in the name of good health for someone you care about? Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Lyra didn't. How could she anticipate the episodic scene around Loan? She was shocked and petrified to hear screams from the living room. The two aunts from the other Loud house were sorting things out with Luna and company.

Mainly, it happened to be Lucy who was giving her some fucked up attitude. "Your idiotic monster child needs to get her shit together and not let Lori's little whore run off with my own little problem!"

"Hey, cut them both some slack!" Luna had enough of Lucy's shit that she could end up punching her right then and there. "The only reason Lupa did what she did was solely because you're nothing but a bitch of a mom!"

"Well, this bitch of a mom doesn't care what punk rocker thinks! Thanks for bringing back Lupa, now I'm leaving!" Lucy had a right grip on her daughter, actually hurting the crying girl's arm. "I have a right to show her hard love, so that she understands!"

Luna, Lola and Lana crossed their arms at Lucy's opinion. "You call this love? We know you're just basically abusing her, plus you drink a lot! Do you even have a fucking job like this?!"

The eavesdropping Lyra cupped a mouth after hearing her mother spew out those words. The next thing you could hear was the hard sound of fleshy meat smacking across another chunk of flesh. A punch. It was a punch, had to be.

Leia, Lemy and Lizy happened to be couped up in Lyra and Loan's shared bedroom, visibly showing signs of concern. Only Lizy was childish to ask Lyra what was going on below, and further tugged on Lyra's shirt when she felt scared enough to be held by the brave cousin.

Lyra took Lizy into her arms. "It's going to be okay, Lizy. It's grown-up talk, okay? It's just grown-up talk."

Lizy lost herself in the violinist's arms, growing to a comfortable calm. Lyra had that effect on Lizy for the long run.

"Are they fighting because of... That?" Lemy asked cautiously.

Lyra didn't answer him, and backed away from the hallway, closing the door to the chaos below. "Hey, why dont we play a game?"

Back below, Loan was still in her unknown state, taking up most of the couch. And Luna and Lucy were actually fighting, throwing each other sloppy punches and cheap kicks. Lynn and Lola tried to break it up by separating the two brawlers.

"We don't need this now!" Lola yelled in between them.

"Lucy, ease up, girl!" Lynn yelled.

Lupa had found herself free since Lucy went off on Luna. She took to Loan's side, jumping on the unconscious girl and wrapping herself around Loan. "Wake up! Wake up, please! I don't wanna go back there!" Lupa was heavily crying yet again, for the fifth time, if it was, in a row. "Loan, you're my friend! I need you! I need you now! P-please wake up!"

Lana was the only one to take notice of little Lupa's pleas. "Oh... Hey..."

Lynn seized Lucy by the waist and then lifter her up, only to turn and toss the alcoholic behind her. "That's enough, you two! End this little debacle!"

"Don't get in my way, red!" Lucy warned Lynn. "This is between me and purple bitch here!"

"Luna, heel!" Lola had jumped on Luna and used herself as an anchor. "Now!"

"As soon as she admits she's been in the wrong! What right do you have to judge our kids?! You mouthed Loan, and now you're blaming my own daughter for her supposed inability to babysit these kids? Newsflash, you idiot! You shouldn't be mad, it's not like she was responsible for Lupa!"

"That may be..." Lucy got up and eyed Lynn with hatred.

"Hey, no! Don't you dare pin this on my Lacy! She and Liby were the ones who informed us about Lupa! If we're really gonna play the blame game..." Lynn sped right into Lucy's face and delivered a great slap, concluded by a hard shove to the floor. Lucy fell in the center of the angry mothers, and was looked down by them.

"G-get away from me! Get-" It was there that she noticed Lupa was seeking comfort from the sleeping Loan, and met her broken tears as they exchanged glances. Lucy took a breather and relaxed an inch. She moved up and looked to the outside world. "I'm not the bad guy here..."

"You're still acting like it. Our convo we had earlier, Luce, what was it all for?" Lynn asked, and then had a decision. To Luna and the others, she thought, "I'm open to Lupa sleeping over here. It's... It's the same thing I see between them. It... It sometimes hurts to stomach it, knowing that Lucy shows her affection by hitting and verbally abusing Lupa. I think Luan would want the same thing, too."

Lucy geowled with fiery rage at Lynns decision. "NO, I DO NOT CONSENT! SHE COMES BACK-"

The association of Loud mothers stood in Lucy's way. They had reached their final decision, and Lucy was powerless to object and have it her way.

"She stays," Luna had reached the verdict. It was the final say in the decision. "Lynn, escort Lucy home..."

"What? No, this is my daughter! Mines! Not yours! Give her to me!" Lucy was not going to be a sore loser tonight.

"Negative, we're going home," Lynn ordered.

Lucy lunged at her, and Lynn braced for impact. But she redirected, and actually went for Lupa. Thr white-haired girl let out a sudden yelp. "L-Loan! Help me!"

"I come back, after a hard day's work, and what the fuck do I find?" The weary Lori Loud had just entered the fray. Lucy had halted at the sound of her voice, as did everyone else.

"L-Lori..." Luna had lost track of the time. "I didn't know it was ten already!"

"It's past ten, you idiot," the edgy blonde pointed out. "What's Lynn and Lucy doing here?"

Lynn took Lori's entrance as an excuse to leave with Lucy. "I guess we'd better get going."

Lucy swallowed up her own anger and started to follow Lynn. "Sigh..."

"Hold on," Lori cut in. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The two old roommates looked back to see Lori pointing at Lupa, who was still clenching at Loan. But Lori wasn't looking at them, for the sake of not wanting to see Loan.

Luna began to fill her in. "Um, actually, Lori... Lupa will be staying over with us for the night. We've all-"

Lori bumped into her, and pushed towards Lupa. She picked her up, pulling her near aggressively, much to Lupa's fear. "No! No, don't take me away!"

Lupa was fidgeting like crazy in Lori's arms. The eldest mother of the family set Lupa down on Lucy's feet. Then, she slapped Lucy in the same manner Lynn had, and then grabbed her by the chin, bringing Lucy's face deathly close to hers. "Love her, cherish her, because you'll never know when the fuck she's going to die," Lori whispered with all the seriousness in the world.

Lucy got a stunning fright as a bonus from the dark sparkles of Lori's cold blue eyes. She tried to look away, but Lori made sure Lucy didn't break eye contact.

"Do you understand me? Be a good fucking mother, or I'll do something irrational." Lori had increased the volume, so that the others could hear. And hear, they most certainly did.

The second Lori let her go, Lucy went on her knees and held Lupa. "I'm s-sorry..." She hushed.

Lupa gasped at Lucy's rare apology, and then started to shake her head in disbelief. "No... No... No, y-you can't... You can't say that now!" She repeated herself over and over again, with each time the tone went higher and higher until she broke. She broke and weakly thrusted her tiny hands against Lucy. "Just because aunt Lori-"

"I... I love you..."

Lupa just screamed in confusion, fear and anger back at her. Lucy was now trying to hug her, but Lupa was not allowing it. "It's a trick! Aunt Lori, she's tricking you! You have her scared shitless!" Lupa squirmed heavily from Lucy's warmer clutches. "She's playing-"

"I held you when you were a baby..." Lucy revealed. "I... I don't like that you have his hair. The white hair... You have no idea how... How I feel about all this."

Lori planted a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. They needn't go there to the complete truth. Not now, not ever.

"I know nothing about my dad! I don't care for him! He was never there to spare me from your attacks! I hate him just as much as I hate you!" Lupa tried to break free again.

"You have every right to hate me... I'm so sorry, my little Lupa."

Lupa was still under the impression she was being fear-goaded into saying what they only wanted to hear of her, all of which was meaningless and untrue to herself. "LIES!"

"Hug her, Lupa," Lori insisted. "I'll personally see to it that your mother makes sure she treats you well."

Lupa moved her tiny face up to Lori. "You? What can you do? What-" Her eyes switched from Lori to Lucy, going back and forth for a bit. She then pressed her hands over her head, screaming hysterically. "STOP IT!"

"Lupa..." Came a familiar voice from behind. "Take her love."

Loan had been up, a calm observer of the indoor fighting, and stayed quiet up until the distant mother of hers had made her presence known. She wanted to say something, but was stuck in between the do's and don'tses of throwing herself right at her mother. The timing was bad, and Lupa was screaming painfully.

That was the last thing she remembered as she was walking down the atreets with Lupa earlier tonight. Yes, she was feeling no better than before, but Loan wanted it. Wanted to say something. Wanted Lori to acknowledge her existence. Something. Anything.

Nothing. That's what Loan got after telling Lupa what to accept. Lori didn't add anything, or in the. very least, didn't turn her way.

Loan learned to expect the worse, so she centered back to Lupa and gave her a smile and nod. "Go for it... There is nothing to be afraid of." A person Loan needed to listen to was herself. Somehow, she knew what to tell Lupa to keep this ball rolling. "I'm here for you."

While Lori kept looking down on the two, she blocked out Loan's useful words and closed her eyes. It was of her own voice that Lori idnetifed as Loan's own. Harder than it seemed, harder than she could take. Take, with the truth. "Go on home, guys," she silently urged to the three.

Lucy, a completely new person by the looks of everyone there, was the first to take off, holding little Lupa's hand in a gentle manner. Lupa had stopped trying to ditch from Lucy, taking Loan's suggested advice. She gave a weak smile back to Loan just before taking her leave.

Lynn simply waved at the lot, and shut the door behind them.

"H-hey, Lori... G-great job-" Luna was met with a regular Lori glare only she could pull off with her face. "I guess you want an explanation, don't you?"

The four mothers grouped together to the kitchen. Lori poured herself a drink and chugged it down as Luna was explaining.

"Lucy's kid ran away, and Lucy demanded a search party. But your daughter, she also did the same, and with Lupa," Luna shared.

Lori made no readable expression.

"They've been gone for quite some time, but me and Lana ended up finding them. Loan... I don't know, something happened to Loan. I think we should call Lisa-"

Then, Lori got up without warning, wiping her drink right off the table. "NO!"

The twins gave each other exchanged looks.

"What? Why not?"

Loan had been told by Luna to head upstairs, but that wasn't what she ended up doing. Loan sat on the steps, having the intention to spy on them by eavesdropping. Who was this Lisa person aunt Luna just mentioned? What did she have to do with what was happening with Loan? She looked down to her stomach and lightly touched it. What _did_ happen to Loan back there?

Lori pressed a hand, covering her entire face. "Just...- No, she's not helping. End of story. As for Loan..." She removed her hand away, letting it drop on the edge of the table. "It's fine now, right?"

"F-fine?!" Luna let out an insulted scoff. "Their relationship is no better than your own with Loan! You aren't around her enough! Ugh, how many times will we be going back and forth with this? I've told you countless times she needs her mother, and you've never needed my words! Why, Lori?"

The blonde mother just shook her head. "I can't answer that," she let out casually.

"I don't get it. All this time working, and slowly saving up. You once said it was for her, but that implies you care for her. And I don't think you've been looking at what colleges you should be suggesting for her to go. That's what you want for her, isn't it? That's what we want for the kids. I've been discussing it with my Lyra already, and where are you? Where are you, Lori?"

Lori had enough, and simply got up. "Fuck this, I'm going to bed."

"Wha- Lori! Damn you!" Luna followed pursuit after her. "It must be so easy to ditch the reality train and forget about Loan, isn't it? Why did Lisa make you a candidate for this shitty experiment after all? Or are you-" Luna gasped.

Lori met the staircase, finding the creature with her face, body, and voice. The first words. She spoke until teenage Loan the first words in so long. But they weren't what the teen wanted, needed. Regardless, Loan was let down, distracted away from the set of keywords that spilled from Luna's mouth. "Your aunt told you to go to bed, girl."

Luna covered her mouth once she saw Loan and let some secret details be slipped, and pulled at her shirt in shame. "Ahhh..."

Loan and Lori exchanged looks at one another, but each having a different facial expression to portray. "H-hi, mom..." Maybe Loan could force a reluctant greeting from her. "I... I missed you." Not for hours, but for years, and that was just an understatement she told Lori.

"Go to bed, Loan," she said, pretending not to hear Loan.

"H-how was work?" She formed a vulnerable smile and picked herself up from the steps. It was a perfect time to display her affection, an effort to rekindle a warm fire. But it was still a fifty-fifty chance that can go anywhere. Loan closed in on mommy and then gave her a hug. She was pleased barely enough with it, but would have the end of the neutral night be turned into a great one if Lori shared something back.

No, she didn't however, and Loan was thrown right for Luna to save from falling. "HEY!"

Lori had shoved her away, the first ever act of some aggression with an unidentified power source. "M-mom?" Loan squeaked painfully.

"Lori!" Luna had trouble believing her eyes. "Did you just-?!"

"I...- Why won't you love me? Why aren't you proud of me?!" Loan's sets of jaws rapidly hit against each other, teeth chattering like crazy. She pushed herself off Luna and lunged in blind, hidden rage against the cruel mother, pushing her back by the shoulders.

Lori didn't resist to brush off Loan. Instead, she closed her eyes and moved her head away, like a child who didn't want to hear their parent's mandatory scolding words. She was being petty and childish with this. "Just leave me alone!"

Loan let go of her, finding herself to be trembling at how deadly serious Lori was. Luna pulled her back, with pure discontent and shame in Lori. "Sweetie, go to your room, okay? For real this time."

She was dry on tears this time, but it didn't make it any less painful for her. Loan strutted off and headed back into her room, greeted by the four other cousins who were playing Uno.

"Oh, Loan! How are you feeling?" Lyra got up and did a quick sweep of her from head to toe. "You look fine."

"I'm fine," she lied. "I see you've been babysitting t-them well."

"Hey, I don't know who you mean, but I don't need a babysitter anymore!" Leia protested, accidentally showing her hand in the process. "Dang it!"

"Ha! You have no red!" Lemy laughed, dropping a Plus Four card. "Green!"

"Hehe!" The adorable Lizy went.

"More or less," Lyra thought. "Are you sure you're fine? Lupa didn't try anything funny, right?"

Loan shook her head. "Lupa didn't do anything, Lyra. But I'm feeling t-tired..." She jumped on her bed, laying down and returning to the grave. "Goodnight..."

"Kids, game's over," Lyra announced. "Let big cousin Loan get some sleep."

Lemy dropped his deck and fled the room in a cheery mood. Leia just groaned, annoyed at her inevitable defeat. "I'll get you next time," she cried, following him back to their own room. Lizy went over to Loan and went on her tip-toes to give Loan a nice cheek kiss. "Night night, Loany."

Lyra picked up the sweet little girl and carried her off to tuck her in. The other two were already underneath their covers, throwing off their usual insults at each other. "Save that for tomorrow and go to sleep."

She set the little Lizy down and removed her hat, setting it at the end of the bed. "You have a good night, okay?" Lyra booked her tiny nose and gave her a dutiful kiss on the forehead, the mandatory requirement for the job. Lizy smiled widely before rolling to her side, letting sleep guide her.

Lyra went over to Lemy and removed his headband. "You know the rules, little bro."

"Yeah, yeah," Lemy brushed off. "You going to sleep, too?"

Lyra hesitated, but then gave a nod afterwards. There was too much happening to get her mind at ease. Loan and Lupa, the trouble they'd be in, and some infighting among the others. She heard the yells, and was concerned for that of which she didn't know yet. The updates she needed, and a he'll of a lot more answers raised from a stockpile of questions.

What happened to Loan? What happened down there? Who was the proper person to blame for letting this happen? Which, from both of the homes? Who? Just who was responsible for tonight's events? That was the million dollar question. The question that had different and debatable answers.

Lucy was at fault, for being the one to constantly torture Lupa for it. She had pushed her over the edge that Lupa busted out and coming over to take Loan.

Lupa was at fault, for deciding on that.

Loan was at fault, for taking her side and agreeing to it. Then again...

It was Lyra who had the final vote, and let them off. Liby and Lacy knew of that, but would they tell on aunt Lucy that? Maybe if the two mothers both shared to Luan and kids, Liby would probably not say squat in the end. Also, Lupa wouldn't be in her moody form this time around.

Maybe it was no one's fault. Lyra led herself out and just stood frozen, leaning on the stair's railing. She opted to take the blame, and yet the funny thing was that Luna and company were throwing it back to Lucy. She was just thinking when she heard things she didn't mean to hear.

"You've never laid a hand on Loan. Not once, before tonight. Seriously, what's your problem with your daughter? Why are you running away from her?" It was Luna who did the current interrogation. Lyra rested both arms over the railing and listened in.

"I... Have no problem with Loan," Came out Lori's reply. Lyra was skeptical, tisking away at the lie. "You should know I love her! I showed her more affection than Lucy has with Lupa! And don't you go comparing me to her!"

"Oh, don't huh?" For some reason, the twins were keeping out of it. Some unnaturally weird fear of Lori, it seemed. "Well, even if you're not like her, you're also not like the rest of us! You know well we love our children, even if they're products of incest!"

She drew sudden breath, cupping her mouth as quickly as she opened it. Her eyes flared up, quite shocked. There had to be a mistake. No way she said those two words in the same sentence. Products. Incest. No, Lyra must have been too lost in her train of thought that she might've misheard. Yeah, that was it, that was-

"If I didn't like my daughter of sin, I would not be working my butt off for-"

"For what, Lori? For what, a future? What kind are we talking about? You know..." Luna cleared her throat. "If you didn't shove her earlier, I would have been believing you were eager to send her away or something. That maybe there was a point to what you've been doing. Are you...?"

Luna looked to the twins, this time directing to the three of them. "Any of you afraid of what Lisa has planned for them?" She was scared, all the same.

"Yeah," Lana said for both of them.

Lori remained in her silence before continuing. "How do you know that she's got something in store for them? What makes you think that?"

"It's Lisa, dude! She's been like this for so long, and quite frankly... I'm always scared that one day, she'll come. She'll come for them and we'll never see our kids again!"

Lyra grew more startled and alarmed with each new fact of some mysteriously secretive conspiracy there seemed to be. A woman known as Lisa, and them... Did her mother really call them products of... Incest? Incest, and the confessed fear she seemed to have regarding an unknown motive and agenda.

Could it be related to why they were set in a life like this?

"My Leia wasn't born just to be strapped down and killed by Lisa! If that's what she has planned, we all should run away with the kids! We can combine all our savings and find another house, maybe an actual mansion if we have enough! Maybe we can get the other three to chip in!"

"Escaping her is pointless. She's too smart for us, she's always been. Besides, I don't think that she has plans for them, or she would have done something. Lyra is seventeen, right? Plenty of chances for Lisa to have come and take her." She concluded by tapping on the table and saying, "No, she is doing something else."

"But she's up to something, and that's the point!" Luna reminded Lori. "I do... I do want to take my two kids and move away from here, and out of Lisa's grasp. I just..." Luna gave an uneasy sigh that told her she wasn't good about this in any way. "My kids, my nieces, they're all normal, just like any other girl in existence. Somehow, just somehow, Lisa made them flawless in both physical and mental ways, not for you to fuck up with Loan!"

"Loan's in good hands, Luna. Can you stop blaming me for being a bad mother?!" Lori hadn't started screaming until now. "You don't know anything, so I suggest you tone it the fuck down!"

Luna would've returned back on of her own screams, but instead she did as Lori asked. "I just want to know why you do what you do. Until tonight, you proved to be a different case than Lucy-"

"Oh, don't compare me to her," Lori hissed. "We're not the same!"

"We'd all agree, if you didn't push Loan off of you. She just wanted to hug you, and what did you do? You pushed her away, Lore. All you're doing is making her suffer more than she already does."

"Well, I'm working so hard for her!" Lori snapped. "I'm not the bad mother you think I am!"

"We've seen enough for ourselves, Lore," Lola finally talked. "Our niece Lyra has taken it upon herself to be there for Loan more often than you could ever be."

"Then I guess I owe Lyra a lot, don't I?" She seemed to joke, before slamming her hands on the table. "You don't get it! So maybe I shouldn't actually explain it to you! If you really think I don't care about her, then that's your opinion! But I do! I know I do, and that's good enough for me!"

"Then start acting like you do!" Luna chipped in. "Ignoring her is not the same as caring for her, so don't confuse yourself."

"I don't need to..."

Lyra was heading down softly, angered by aunt Lori's intended inability to play mommy dearest. It was time she gave a piece of her mind.

"Yes you do! You need to be there for Loan!" Luna remembered something. "What was that you told Lucy? Yeah, didn't you tell her some critical advice with Lupa? It seems like you know how to be a mother, and yet you can't be one. What's going on there? You need to tell us why you're here."

"Why I'm here? I'm here for..." Lori looked down, in a new state of pain and grim darkness, a rare display for the younger three to see. "I do love Loan..."

"A funny of showing it," Luna retorted.

"Believe me when I say I really am just working my life away for her. All the money-"

"It's not going to college, is it?" Luna had the impression Lori had other uses for her savings.

"Christ, let me talk!" Lori cleared her throat. "Anyways... I've been trying to raise up money for...-' Ahe hesitated, thinking that she needed to go to the beginning.

No one noticed Lyra was bear visible in the background, still listening in.

Lori got up and went for another round of the red wine she had taken fairly little of. Chugging it down in a new glass cup, she continued. "Loan is sick."

This made everyone, but Luna, gasp. "Sick? What do you mean sick?"

Lori shook and lowered her head on the table. "Lisa... Lisa knows what it is..."

"L-Lori?" Luna moved from her seat, rearranging to sit by Lori. "Hey, talk to us, Lori. What's wrong with her?"

"It was back when she was seven," Lori quietly mumbled. "Took her to Lisa's for the yearly inspection, like we always do with the kids."

"Go on..."

 **Years Ago**

 _Loan had slipped her shoes back on, having an ominous sensation when coming here to this weird place Lori had said was a special clinic. It was a house, like any other, with the only resident, and actually the mastermind behind the experiment, Lisa Loud, who was their private doctor for all the kids._

 _She was dressed like an authentic doctor, too, with the clipboard and everything. She had just taken Loan's blood sample, and had been thirty minutes in to the processing and analysis of the sample. Lori was with her in the customized lab, one of the rooms of this house, not far from theirs._

 _Lisa was examining it through the microscope, and then, with her office chair she could move in, she pushed herself away to get onto her computer and log in the results. "Oh, my. There seems to be an unexpected variable within Loan's bloodstream."_

 _"Huh?" Lori patiently waited for the results on Loan's health. Nothing had been wrong about her so far, and the way it seemed, there would be nothing wrong in her life. If it kept up, that is. "What do you mean?"_

 _Lisa's eyes went scattering about as she toyed with the computer, making many clicks with the mouse. "One second..."_

 _Loan went to the little play area, located right at the corner of the living room. She found some dolls in a bin full of toys, mindlessly playing with them._

 _"Oh, okay..." Lori kept a close watch on Lisa's expression. What did she mean by unexpected variable?_

 _After a few more seconds of being held up by knowledge, Lisa had finished scanning around. Just a little, and only a little, did her eyes flinch from something that showed on screen. "Lori..."_

 _It was Lisa's tone that implied the severity of the news. She took a deep breath. "Yes?"_

 _"How much would you say you love Loan?" She asked._

 _"A lot, of course! W-with all my heart, actually! Why would you ask?"_

 _"I've been studying Loan's X-Rays, comparing them to those of the previous check-ups, and there seems to be something that caught my attention this time." Lisa took off her glasses, further aluding to some very bad news. Tragic news, even. "I'm sorry to say that Loan-"_

 **Now**

"-Has a heart disease?!" It came horrifying at Luna, striking her like the swing of a bat she didn't see coming. Lana and Lola were stunned by the revelation as well, mouths flying open. "A-are you... Serious?"

Lori twiddled with the cup in her hands, losing herself with that dreadful fact. To know of such a thing, and to know it was going to claim the life of her young loved one, had taken its toll on Lori and placed her into the coldest of all chambers. There it was, the reason she estranged herself from the poor girl, having no plans to stick close to her when she passed. While Lori did that...

"Lisa said a cure to it was possible. The problem was the resources to manufacture one was rare and expensive, so that's where the money is going..." At that point, Lori began crying visibly. "We're trying, we're trying hard, and she says she's almost done getting the ingredients. She doesn't want Loan to die, and neither do I."

Lyra made her presence known and walked past Lori and Luna, taking a seat in the middle of the table. "Is it t-true?" Somehow, she didn't want it to be. Loan. Loan was dying. Actually dying... "Why couldn't you tell them before?"

"Lyra..." Lori had failed in some ways while on the journey to save Loan. Maybe she should have, but the pain... Oh, God, the pain of it. She couldn't, only rather it was her to solve this situation and spare Loan from death. That was it, and they'd be happy together forever. Forever. "I was... I was scared!" And she still was.

"My... Niece is-" Luna was having trouble letting it sink in.

Loan, a very sweet individual with an aura of disadvantages and flaws, and a girl who only wanted one thing that was reachable in her life, had been diagnosed with a deadly disease for so long. "Geez, Lore... I had no idea..."

"How long do we have?" Lola carefully asked.

"L-Lisa said it would grow slowly until it took over her body around her teens. But, she said that as long as Loan didn't faint at random times, a huge symptom of it, then the disease is not yet on its incurable form."

While Lori assumed this was good, the others just gave each other very depressed looks. Lyra had her own heart do a wild backflip. "A-aunt Lori..." The mother of Lyra's roommate needed to know where Loan was at with the disease that coursed inisde her.

Luna shook her head when Lori wasn't looking at her. "Yes? What is it?"

Lyra had the urge to tell her auny that Loan had already experienced the symptom once already, but she got the sense Luna was trying to spare her sister from that. For now. "N-nothing..."

In the end, she couldn't take it. Later that night, the mature, caring violinist would be sobbing onto her bed, worried with great dismay about the declining health of the lost Loan Loud. It was good-awful of this to be happening. Why her? Why the blonde girl who only dreamed of having a proud mother be there for her? She didn't ask for anything of life, and Lyra wanted her to experience what it meant to have family other than just the one parent.

In the end, Loan and Lupa ended up bonding on some degree, but... Was that it? Was that really the end of Loan Loud? What else could there be?

The cure. Aunt Lori spoke of a cure, but it was useless. Loan was closer to death than Lori knew. Maybe if Loan was lucky, she could get it in time. Yeah, right.

The rest didn't matter. The whole revelation about what she was, and what the others were. That wasn't as relevant as this in the now. Even if it was, she found herself to not care for the fact. Maybe it was worth something being different. At least she knew why they were living near off-grid, so cut away like they were. Lyra, a product of incest. Lyra, a normal girl with a functioning set of organs and the ability to love her family.

Most of all, Loan. And all she could do was pray and hope for Loan, the closest thing she had to a sister.

* * *

 **AN: Dropped it, dropped the sad news. Loan is dying! Pass the tissues amongst yourselves as I take my temporary leave again. With Lyra knowing it all, safe to assume she won't blab it out to anyone, for she's mature, and has a sense of understanding Lori's viewpoint. I think that's the best trait about her that's favorable. As for what she knows now, will her attitude with Loan change?**

 **And will Lori find out its too late to save her? Speaking of... It may have been a little rushed, but the Lupa and Lucy thing has yet to be resolved; I wouldn't say Lori just tied the loose ends of their bad relationship, but rather it was just the start of the rebuilding process.**

 **With this chapter done, it has been decided that this fic will end in the next two chapters, under the names Lithium and... *coughs* Instructions Not Included. Goodnight.**


	9. Lithium

The following morning turned out to be a calm one, despite the fights and shouting Loan didn't want to ever get used to. It happened, and it ended badly. But today would have been better, for she was secretly counting on it. And she woke up in her normal, overly cautious routine, manually placing on her bunny slippers and fetching her shower clothes in the slowest manner possible.

While this happened, the younger Lyra Loud, who had been given the greatest of all tragic news in the history of them, woke to find Loan exiting the room. She squeaked on accident, and only alarmed the blonde to her waking presence.

"Oh! Good morning, Lyra!" Loan still had to fix her wiggling smile. But, was there time for that?

Lyra was deadened, and only peered away from Loan's direction. "Morning..." She weakly mumbled.

To Loan, it looked like Lyra needed some more rest. It was only 7 A.M. in this Sunday morning, the conclusion of another weekend. Only, this one was went to a whole new direction Loan would never have thought about. The park, with their distant cousins, which wasn't a bad experience for her. And then, she had a good time with Lupa when they ventured to town. Lupa, a child Loan thought she could relate to, but the equation, oh, the awful equation turned out to be different that Lupa's.

And Loan was still curious, and afraid, of the unknown reasons behind her own mother's decision.

Maybe she needed some more rest, too. After all, she was walking around all over. And even fainted... Fainted, for reasons inexplicable. Maybe she really worn herself out back there, but was feeling fine at the second.

Going into the bathroom, she hung her clothes on the towel railing, and then turned on the showerhead. The warm water was summoned, and Loan stripped away from her clothes. She entered the shower and enclosed it with the shower curtain.

Lyra kept herself awake right after being woken by the dying girl, and lied flat on her bed, eyes locked into a staring contest with the ceiling. _What am I supposed to to? Loan, I... I don't want you to leave me..._

Lyra held onto her sheets tightly, feeling empty inside. Her side of the room was untouched by the entering sunlight. The one thing Lyra knew she wanted now was that she wanted Loan closer to her now more than ever. Maybe Loan would get more of the special, exclusive treatment she'd been entitled to.

As for the victim of the unnatural defect behind this, one that Lisa had only explained in detail to Lori, the blonde had wrapped up in her shower, only taking a solid fifteen minutes this time. Something had changed alright, but it wasn't clear to Loan yet. Not until someone would point it out when finally noticed, but Loan had gained a layer of strong confidence and bravery, maybe picked up by none other than Lupa. Or maybe it was Lyra's doing when persuading Loan to head out with her yesterday. Maybe both.

She was still drying her hair as she came out of the bathroom, bringing forth the steam from the hot water. Leia was up, impatiently waiting for Loan to wrap up business. "Could you take any longer?"

"I have to make sure I'm s-squeaky clean..." Loan used as her defense.

"Hmph!" Leia had indeed noticed that Loan took less than she'd normally take in her showers. "Well... Try to save, will you? We don't want to waste all the water."

It was something Loan did not factor in. "O-oh..."

Leia pushed past Loan, storming and taking the bathroom. "Thanks anyways, get lost!" The bitch rudely said.

If not for that, Lyra would never have gotten up from her bed to punish Leia. Loan went back to her room, and Lyra walked past her out of it. "Oh, y-you're up-"

Lyra didn't stop to greet Loan, and instead went and barged into the bathroom. "Leia!"

Loan stood in the doorway, looking on with some confusion. _What was Lyra going in there for?_

"From this day forward, I'm not going to tolerate any mean lip from you," Lyra warned the half-naked girl.

Leia looked into Lyra's eyes. No, there was a sort of conviction she distinctly detected within those blue eyes of hers. Leia wasn't afraid up until her own had locked in battle with Lyra's. The daggers were vastly powerful and fast, and Leia broke away, defeated and in intense fear. Yes, Lyra was the caretaker of the lot, but Leia had a questionable and rebellious side that would get her to defy that only authority. "All I said was-"

Lyra was truly not having it. Excuses were excuses, especially when they came from Leia. She slapped her quite good and hard. It stung her cheek in the three seconds that followed the slap. "No more comments from you, got it?"

Leia turned into a feeble puppy, whimpering with a high voice, shakily trying not to cry. "Y-yes, ma'am, I'm sorry..."

Loan had heard the slap, not knowing what was happening. "L-Lyra..."

The usually calm brunette had exited the bathroom the same way she came in. "Hey..." Her tone had shifted from seriously strict to unbelievably depressing. It was odd for Loan to experience of her. "Good shower?"

"I-it's just a shower, b-but I guess so," Loan answered with a raise of her shoulders. "So, what was th-that about?"

Lyra gazed deep into Loan's beautiful blue eyes. Yes, Loan was definitely clueless about what made Lyra get even more strict than she usually did. Innocent. "Nothing," she lied.

"It didn't sound like n-nothing..." Loan thought.

"Loan... Can I ask you something?" And Lyra brought her arm down in from of her, rubbing it with the other.

"Of course," Loan smiled from cheek to cheek.

This particular question needed to be worded carefully, not that Loan could deduce what was going on. She was no braniac, but it was due to Loan's personality, as it's been known, that would make her short circuit into Worry Mode. "Suppose there's a person... Who was going to go away, what should those who love the person do?"

Lyra wasn't thinking logically, as the feeling of utter sadness had done a number on her; lest she forget, Leia was the first person to see, and feel, Lyra's heavy hand. Clouded judgment.

"What, like if this person was moving away? Stuff like that?" Loan had no context to go along with the question, but she thought she understood it her own way. "I guess there would have to be a party or something."

But this didn't fit, seeing as how Loan's death date was unknown to everyone.

"Well, what if no one knew when this person was leaving?" It was also that Lyra wanted to know what Loan would answer with, for the sake of making the last days memorable...

"I guess you'd have to be there for that person, I don't know, like more hangout time." Then, the precious girl's eyes opened up. "Oh, I get it!"

For a second, Lyra grew worried she caught on like that. Her whole body felt cold briefly, right before heating the fuck up. "N-no-"

"This is about me and my future, isn't it?" Loan had then say back on her bed. "I do want to go to college, you nuh-know."

Lyra was met with a happy hug from the big lug that was Loan Loud, and it was there that she felt too damn comfortable to let the second wave of tears out again. And she did cry, right on Loan's shoulder, burying her face right into it.

"Aw, you are really going to miss me, aren't you?" Loan was blown away by what she thought was Lyra being sappy for the big change in Loan's life. The next step that had been written before Loan had reached double digits.

Lyra just kept her waterworks running, rubbing her hands swiftly on Loan's back. "Y-you have no idea..."

Loan was soothing out Lyra's pain, telling her that, in a way, it was going to be okay. That's what the hug served as.

"I love you, Loan," she sobbed out with heart.

"I luh-love you back, Lyra!"

 **Later**

At half last noon, the house had gone to its usual schedule; the three youngest kids had taken to the backyard. Surprisingly, Leia had overcome her fear of Lyra while in the bathroom, regarding it later as a new rule to be enforced, and not a personal "I-Wanted-An-Excuse-To-Slap-Your-Bitchiness-Outta-You" motive.

Now she was playing happily, using a pogo-stick. "I'll beat Lemy's record of... What was the number again?"

"A hundred and four, which you can't hope to beat even in your dreams!" Lemy was carrying Lizy around by her waist, soaring her around the yard. "Airplane!"

The content Lizy spread her arms out and giggle out, "Coming in for a landing!" Followed by some plane noises.

"Oh, is that a fact? Facts can be proven wrong, mister!" And Leia was going for a new record, leaping around the yard, circling the two.

Lyra dropped in unannounced. "Kids, front and center!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Leia had gotten to her thirties when she was forced to stop.

Lemy hurried over to Lyra, still holding the cheerful little Lizy in his arms. "Coming, ma'am!"

Leia had then been under the assumption Lyra was officially establishing the supposed new rule involving Loan. She was right.

Lyra went to her younger brother and took Lizy from his hands. "This goes for the both of you, and I want you to set this example for Lizy, but I want no funny business around Loan altogether now. I've stated that I wanted you to be careful on what you say, but apparently someone didn't get that memo."

Leia was looked down upon. "I-" She tugged at her shirt, going white.

"What gives, sis? What's this about?"

Lyra wanted to cross her arms, but couldn't. "Does there have to be a reason? I just feel like Loan needs to be more..." She sighed before finishing. "...Respected."

"I don't disrespect her-" He countered.

"And I know this, but I'm not saying you'll no longer talk to her. I don't want any smart-ass comments that upset or invoke her indirectly."

"Uhhh, what's invoke mean?" Leia asked.

Lyra shot out more daggers at her. Leia yelped and lowered her head with fright. She learned the lesson already, but Lyra wasn't going to take any chances. "S-sorry..."

"You can trust me, sis. You know I'm not... Uh..." He merely scratched his head.

"She doesn't want us to be mean to Loan," Leia whispered in his ear.

"Oh." Lemy made a smug face. "I can do that, Lyre. For a price!"

"Of course. Lizy will get all the cookies from the cookie jar. How's that for a prize?" Lyra made a kissy face at Lizy, who laughed at the very thought of the sweet cookies.

"That's not a prize! That's torture!" Lemy protested, all while Leia snorted like a pig and sneezed out.

"I didn't say it was one for you," Lyra pointed out with her own smug look. "I expect you two to follow through, or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, ma'am," Lemy agreed to. He bumped Leia's shoulder when she failed to accept the new Loan rule.

"Ow- I mean, yes, I got it! I won't do it again!"

Lyra was pleased enough to smile. "Good, you're dismissed," she concluded, and turned around, heading back inside.

The house was empty, save for her and Loan. With not much to do at the moment, she decided to call Liby to find out the condition of the little imp. Her phone rang from the other end four times before it was answered. "Liby, hey-"

 _"Actually, it's Lacy. Liby is still mad you let Lupa run off like that. Do you know what happened?"_

"Your mom and aunt Lucy came after those two were brought back to our place, but I was sent to my room, so I didn't see or hear everything, but I know there was a fight. So... How's Lupa?" She couldn't believe she was legitimately asking that.

 _"Lupa is fine. Well, that's what Liby and I see on the surface. Granted, she was crying last night about Loan until she fell asleep. She says Loan had a heart attack or something, I don't know. Did... Did something happen to her?"_

Lyra took a pause, exhaling with discontent, reluctant to tell anyone what happened. And what came with it as the package deal. "Loan just fainted... It's nothing too serious. Was Lupa really crying that much?"

 _"You have no idea. I've never seen her cry this hard before, but the oddest sight was when they came back. Aunt Lucy was holding Lupa by the hand, and there didn't seem to be any tension between the two this time."_

"N-no... Like I said, I was not there to see what was going on, but I tried to eavesdrop."

 _"I see... Well, did you want to talk to Liby? I could maybe try to talk to her-"_

"No, that's fine. Look, I felt like I did right when I let them off, but now I'm not so sure if it was right..."

 _"I don't know either, but Lupa did say she enjoyed her time with Loan, and she also said she was sorry if it was her fault that Loan nearly died."_

Lyra froze. Loan. Died. Two words that didn't belong in the same sentence, now or ever. "Yeah... Nearly," she repeated back.

 _"But if you ask me, I'm obliged to thank you rather than to give you the silent treatment. And I know Liby is also grateful that there was at least one good thing that came from all this. So, thanks Lyra."_

Lyra felt responsible alright, but moreso for the cons than the pros of yesterday's events. "Yeah..."

 _"Hey, are you feeling alright? You sound quieter than when we were at the park."_

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Loan I'm concerned about..." And she wasn't talking about the impending doom.

 _"I feel that. You know, Liby wanted to try that thing we did yesterday, only with all our cousins included."_

"Oh?" Lyra was curious about it. For everyone to get to know each other better, it would be beneficial, and not to mention possibly fun. Then, Lyra remembered what Loan answered for her "hypothetical" question. More time with the lot. The complete lot. "That would be fun, actually."

 _"We've been allowed to come over to your place now. My mom and the others decided that they would allow us to visit, but they have yet to tell you guys. I'm sure it'll be fine if we decided to come over later."_

Lyra wasn't against it. "Yeah, that would be fine."

 _"Sweet, it'll be awesome. Maybe I can get some sparring time with Lemy, too."_

"Ha, I doubt it." If Lyra knew one thing about Lemy, he was not at all built for sports or fighting. Lord help him if it ever came to him against someone else in any part of his life. "I've gotta go, Lace. Keep me updated, okay?"

 _"Yeet!"_

Lyra hung up, contemplating whether it was a good idea to have the trio come over, and only after yesterday's barrage of events. Lacy had said they had been given permission to be let out as long as it was at Lyra's. If that was so, then it'd be the same thing for the kids here. If they got that announcement, it would be good for them all to go on and get out. Good, for Loan.

Speaking of Loan, the nervous wreck sat alone in the kitchen, catching up to last night's events. The image of the crying Lupa receiving abuse was hurtful to her, and it was there that she concluded her own mother was not in despise of her. But something, literally something else was at work. There was still the push she received as a surprise gift. What did it really mean when Lori did it?

It was the only thing in so long that she had been given from mommy, and, even as it's not what she expected, it was at least something.

 **Meanwhile**

Lacy tossed Liby's cell on her bed, and laid down flat on her back. "Ahh," she moaned delightfully, having run five laps around the house before Lyra called.

"What did she want?" Liby was positioned on Lupa's bed, gently running a hand, stroking her head.

"It sounded like she was checking up on Lupa," Lacy stated.

"Who, Lyra? Checking up on Lupa?" Then, Liby laughed lightly. "That's a load of crap."

"It sounded like she-"

Liby cut her off. "Lyra's shown her opinion of Lupa well enough for me to know-" Her voice had been raised to wake up the tiny child. She hushed and continued. "She dislikes her because of the attitude, and frankly, it's a little tiring, but..."

Lacy never forgot what Liby's mission was. "Isn't that why we're trying to get Lupa to open up in the first place? So that we get rid of the attitude and problems out of her?"

"Yeah... Is that why you told Lyra that we might be visiting?"

"No, it's why I told her that we will be visiting. As in, mandatory."

At that point, Lupa, who was only feigning sleep for awhile now, rose up in great joy. "We're going?!"

She was excited at the very thought of seeing Loan again, but her fear of the fainted Loan had not gone away yet.

"Ah, I see you're up," Liby smirked.

"Hey, no! You woke me up when you were touching me." Lupa returned back to her covers, concealing half her face underneath. "So... Uh, are we really going?"

She was eager to go, the full hundred and ten percent that both girls detected. And the final decision was made then and there. "I guess so," Liby finalized.

And it was worth it, with the rare happiness from Lupa, that wasn't so anymore. She went back up and hugged Liby as her gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you!"

It was too unlike Lupa, but Liby was flashed with a thumbs up from Lacy, and both girls had exchanged smiles as Lupa still kept herself locked in the hug. "We'll go later."

"You might want to shower now, stinky," Lacy joked, waving a hand around her face. "You smell like popcorn."

"Hey, you try coming out of the theater without the scent of buttered popcorn!" Lupa broke away from Liby, took off a sock from her own feet and threw it at Lacy. "Catch some athlete's foot, wannabe!"

Lacy ducked it playfully. "Ewww, Lupa disease! Get that away from me!"

Liby snorted in between them. "Play nice, kiddies. Lupa, you might want to the showers, or you'll kill Loan with your stench."

Lupa's mouth dropped. "I am not that smelly, you!" She repeated the process with her other sock and this time aimed it at Liby. "Begone!"

The two older girls laughed together and jogged out while laughing.

Lupa growled at the pair until they were out of range, no longer visible. She withdrew her tiny dose of trigger, smiling again when the atmosphere was peaceful and tranquil. Lupa closed her eyes ans fell back yet again, humming silently. Today started late for her, and it started with some good fucking news for her. Everything was right in the world again. But not for long.

 **Later**

Lyra interpreted Lacy's words as a maybe, and sometime later in the month. What a surprise it would prove to be when the knock had come, and the three youngest kids, who have taken their runtime indoors, were there to open the door and find it was Liby and company.

"What the-?!" Leia had hoped it was the Blue Bell Scouts coming to offer her a spot alongside them. It wasn't.

Lacy was the first to enter. Walking past Leia, she gave her a hard pat on the back. "We're here, bitches!"

"Not so hard!" Anymore harder, and Leia would have needed multiple sessions of physical therapy.

"Sorry about that," Liby vouched. "You know Lacy."

"No, actually! I don't! At all!" Leia's shouts went ignored by Liby, like the way it would go in a cartoon. "Hey-!"

Lupa then went noticed by Leia. They exchanged looks, and Lupa was looking down at Leia like a wolf to its pray. If there was someone scarier than Lyra, it would have to be Lupa. No doubt about it. "What the living shit are you looking at, blondie?"

"Eek!" Leia was shoved back by the hardened intensity of Lupa's face. "N-nothing..."

Lupa found it amusing to have Leia grovel in fear. A pro of being herself. "Throw yourself into traffic," she joked darkly.

"Lupa, play nice!" Liby said from in front.

"Tsk..." Lupa tucked her hands into her sweater pockets and stuck her tongue out at Leia.

Lemy was greeting his cousins, but Liby went as far as to pinch his cheeks. "Ow!"

"My, aren't you a handsome boy?" Liby complimented.

Lacy was checking the boy's muscles, squeezing his arms. "You have no build in these. What's up with that, scrawny?"

"No built in what, my arms?" Lemy retracted nervously. "I don't w-work out..."

Lacy was running off with Lemy through the back, while Leia, Liby and Lupa looked on. The white-haired brat couldn't contain her laighter. "Well, he's dead."

Lyra and Loan waltzed in after Lacy and Lemy were off to spar and do some laps. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, umm..." Liby knew the leader of this faction would probably not be happy, but then again, neither was she with Lyra. "It's like I told you-"

"But-" Lyra wasn't going to have it with Liby, but she also had no wanting to argue it out. "Things aren't in the best shape, Liby."

"I would know, Lyra," she threw back, crossing her arms. "Call this even."

Lupa went up to Loan, and went on her tip-toes and gave her a hug. "Hey, Loan," she greeted warmly. "You doing okay?"

"I-I'm okay," she responded back. "I'm g-glad to see you're doing better."

"Don't get used to it..." Lupa then grabbed Loan's hands, and started leading her away. "I need your help."

"Help with what?" Loan found herself running up the stairs, guided to the bathroom by Lupa. "What are we d-doing?"

"You'll see."

"I guess they're off to their own things," Liby noted. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Why don't we head out back?" Lyra suggested. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"Carry me!" Lizy practically begged Liby to lift her up.

"Awww, look how cute you are!" Liby bent down and took Lizy right in her arms. "How old are you?"

"I'm six," Lizy answered, holding up her fingers. Then, she started sucking her thumb.

"I'd love to have a sister," Liby opened up.

And that's when Lyra remembered the other thing about them; they were kids who were products of incest. Actual ones, mentioned last night. How did she forget about that? Lyra gagged at the thought of it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Lyra turned away and strolled to the kitchen. "I'll meet you out back."

Leia smirked at Liby. "Maybe she wanted a sister, too, but we're stuck with Lemy. Come on, you have to see me break a record."

In the bathroom, Lupa stood in front of the sink, and held a pair of scissors in her hand. "Do it. Do it, please."

Loan was reluctant to follow through at Lupa's odd request. She rejected the scissors and was just mumbling behind Lupa, a little weirded out. "I'm not d-doing that-"

"Aw, come on," Lupa begged. "I would have brought dye but Liby moved her cash stash."

"B-but... Why? Why do you want to cut all your hair?"

Lupa turned around to face her. "My mom said she didn't like my hair, ergo..." She pointed to her hair.

"Won't she be mad if you do this?" Loan was worried the decision would get her into trouble once again. "You guys left off on good terms yesterday-"

"And I wanna make sure it stays that way, which means no longer angering her when seeing my hair. She said it's a reminder... Although I don't know what of." Lupa raised the scissors closer to her face. "I want this, Loan."

"You want it all gone?" She asked one last time, taking the scissors slowly.

"I do..." Lupa was sincere, and desiring to have her hair truly removed from her head. Loan didn't have more than one reason to object to it. "Please..."

If anything, she'd be making Lupa happy by doing this. "I don't like it... But okay."

Lupa tried not to smile, and turned around to the mirror, releasing her face of joy. Loan lay witness to it from looking at the mirror. She raised the scissors up to Lupa's head and readied to snip away. "Close your eyes."

Lupa shut her eyes as Loan began to carefully cut away the unconventional set of white hair. "Thank you."

 **Later**

Lemy was basically dead after Lacy was done with him, may his soul rest in everlasting peace. He laid motionless on the grassy ground, catching his breath while trying to cool down his sweaty body. "Uhhhh... Uhhhh... Uhhhh..."

"Geez, Lace! You didn't go easy on him?" Liby made a poker face down at him, and then at Lacy.

"No, I did! He must be that weak to not even handle this!" Lacy moved Lemy's head with a foot.

"If he dies, you're gonna be my next plaything," Leia promised, making a sour face.

"Pffft, as if," Lacy laughed. "You can have Lupa if you want."

"Oh, no! Not her!" She covered her face. "She's more scarier than I'm familiar with!"

"Scary! Scary!" Lizy broke free from Liby's lap and made a monster pose, roaring menacingly adorable towards Leia.

"Why did you think to bring her anyways?" Leia asked the question of the day.

"No way I was gonna leave her alone at the house. Besides, she's been rather calm recently, and she likes hanging with Loan. Right, Lyra?"

The gang noticed Lyra was looking away, right into the blue sky above. Her mind, wandering to the same places of darkness and despair. So many reasons to feel sad, to cry. And yet, none of that projected by her.

Loan. Heart disease. Inevitable death. And it was all a secret. She thought about it, and realized she, like the others, were wrong about the Loan and Lori estranged relationship the whole time; Lori was trying to save her since she was given the news of it. All that time... No progression. Was Loan perhaps fated to die?

If so... Lyra would object to that plan. God's plan.

"Lyra?"

She lost herself in the infinite blue, but Liby reeled her back down. "Hm? Sorry, did you say something?"

Lacy took notice, and felt something was gnawing at Lyra. Something else apart from the chain of recent events.

"I was just saying Lupa is calm when around Loan," she filled in.

"It surely seems that way," Lyra added in. "And you know it's true cause they're still inside, doing God knows what."

"Maybe they're watching a movie," Liby thought.

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh, my G-God," Loan was the first to see a bald Lupa showing off her head with her haor cut unevenly. "I th-think I need a razor..."

Lupa was running her hands around the top of her head. "No, this is perfect! I'll just hide it with my hood from now on if it calls for that."

 **Outside**

"Maybe..." Lyra speculated. "Sorry, don't let me ruin you guys' fun. I think I'll take a walk around the block. Liby, I trust you to be in charge." Lyra wanted to clear her head for the day, and was on her way to leave before giving Liby time to renegotiate.

"I, uhh..." Liby raised a hand to try and grab her but found it pointless. Lyra had gone away, and Liby was in charge until she came back. "Okay."

"Atrocious! It should be me instead!" Lacy was fuming a little, but Liby pulled her close and offered her the role.

"You can be in charge."

"Pick a babysitter already," Leia scoffed.

"Aww, yes, I was born to take charge!" Lacy flexed on them. "Wait, why?"

Liby had other plans, most of which was to follow pursuit after Lyra and see whatever it was that bugged her. The point of their visit wasn't so anyone could bail in this time of need. "I'm going after her."

"Oh, don't leave me here with-" Lacy was met with a kick to the shine by Leia. "Ow!"

"With whom, Lacy?" The bitchy blonde was no girl to trifle with at all. "With whom?"

"You little devil!" Lacy shook off her leg, and shoved Leia back.

"You meat-headed tomboy!"

Liby left the two to bicker it out, hurrying after Lyra. Reaching the sidewalk, she barely caught sight of the purple figure going out of view on the right side of the pathway. She ran after the older cousin.

Lyra wanted to just be alone for the afternoon, but it seemed fate wasn't going to give her that. "Hey!" Lyra slowed down her pace at the sound of Liby's voice. She sighed, still keeping her eyes forward.

"Oh, hey Liby. What's going on?"

"I just thought I'd join you is all," Liby aligned herself to Lyra's side. "Too much noise back there?"

"What? No, it's not that," she let out. "Just things... You know how it is."

"Well, I know bits and pieces, but I'm not going to pry all the details. So... Is this what's got you on edge?"

"Yeah... You have no idea... No idea how bad it is." Lyra halted, and Liby followed along.

"You're right, I probably don't... But you know what I do know?" Liby continued walking.

"Uh... No, what?" Lyra fucked it and let the younger girl take lead.

"It'll get better," she put out. "I mean, look at Lupa. Truth be told, she's a jerk I didn't think I could tolerate, as many times as I wanted her to express herself and not lock her friends and family now and in the future. And you know what? If it wasn't for us going to the park and her constructing that bond with Loan, I would have no longer cared. It's the same crap from her over and over again..."

Lyra was a little shocked to hear these words from Liby's mouth. "Really?"

"Yeah. I did everything by the book, and countless times has Lupa rejected my advances to befriend her, but it was always just insults and physical confrontations."

"And now?"

Liby smiled. "She made a friend, and it's enough for me. She's got something good in her life for the first time, so me and Lacy are happy with that."

Lyra had a sudden urge to scream to the heavens above. Losing Loan meant Lupa would revert to her usual form, even if aunt Lucy cut back on her own shit permanently. It was working out so good, so damn good, so why did it revert to not only it's original state of being, but an even worse fate for them all? For her? A future without Loan.

All Lyra wanted was to help her own cousin, a selfless intention, and yet...

"I would never have guessed Loan could put a smile on Lupa. Come to think of it, I guess I'd never thought they'd be that close."

Liby agreed, returning a chuckle. "Oh, it's a great shock to us all."

The two girls found themselves coming toward a church. Lyra was the first to notice, and nodded to its direction. "Hey, look at that."

"One of the many Houses of God. Do you believe?"

Lyra bit her lip. She couldn't answer it because she did not truly know the answer. If He was real and sitting up on a throne, then He was working to end Loan's life, and, as Lyra was perceiving it, He was letting it happen despite what it meant. And that's why she chose to reject the higher power. At least, she would hqve, if not for Liby. She stood silent.

"I know I do... My mom makes me and Lacy pray often, not that she seems like a religious person, but she wants us to be thankful for the very life we have and to remain healthy as we can be. Lupa... Well, you know Lupa."

"D-does it work?" Maybe her belief could be shaped. Belief, and faith. Faith.

"It surely has had to, all those times, because we're all fine. Well, for the most part, that is." Liby pointed to the church. "It's gotta be fate that there's one here, and we've never had the privilege of going to an actual church. I know about what happened to Loan, and if that might be what's got you feeling winky, I'd suggest you should pray."

"You really think so?"

"No, Lyra, I know so," Liby corrected. "I'll go in with you. And we can pray for Loan's health."

And it seemed worth it, for what had Lyra to lose at this point? Loan was past the prevention point, so it was mandatory that she go, but maybe, just maybe, Lyra could send her prayers to God to try and save Loan. A miracle. Lyra needed that miracle from above.

"Yeah... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

Lyra followed behind Liby as she entered into the church first. _Here's to praying._

Back at the house, Lacy was carrying Lemy back into the house. "Man, this guy has no muscle whatsoever! A watermelon is heavier than him, and those aren't even heavy!"

Leia was harshly laughing. "Did you just compare him to a watermelon?"

"Not anymore I'm not," Lacy let him go right on the couch. "I can't tell if he's sleeping or dead."

Leia leaned her head close to Lemy's face, listening in. She heard breathing. "No, he's fine, I think."

"Cool. Now he'll have gained strength for sure. Say..." Lacy looked up to the ceiling. "Lupa and Loan have been up there for quite some time. I can't hear anything either."

"Ten bucks says Lupa strangled her to death."

"Ten bucks says she knocked her out," Lacy placed.

"You're on," Leia agreed.

Needless to say, they were wrong and dumbfounded to find Lupa had underwent a new transformation.

"C-call it even..." Leia whispered to Lacy as they stood like statues in the doorway of Loan's room.

"For the best..." Leia gulped.

"Oh, h-hey guys! Sorry, me and Lupa were just telling jokes. Sorry if we m-missed out on games with you guys."

"Whuh... What's with your hair?!" Lacy pointed out. "Lupa, what in God's name did you do?!"

Leia cupped a hand to her face, snorting hideously. "How ugly!"

"Like your attitude, you little deformed twinkie!" Lupa spat back. "I guess I'll have to get yours cut, too!"

Leia screeched in a high pitched tone that sounded right for her age. "Stay away from my hair!"

"Hey, just how are you going to explain this to your mom?" Lacy made for a not-so-great leader/babysitter, but she would still try nonetheless. "I can't believe this-"

"She's why I did this, Lace."

"I don't follow..." Lacy gave up. "You are quite a handful."

"Thanks," Lupa sarcastically jeered. "I'm so getting you a Christmas present."

"Oh, mom and aunt Luna come home early today," Leia reminded Loan.

"Really?" Lacy checked the time. "It's half past twelve. How long do we have?"

"Aunt Luna is off at one, and half an hour later, my mom's off work. I'd say maybe forty minutes."

"Ah, well... I'm gonna wait for Liby to come back and we'll be on our way back home. It's been fun, and I hope next time I get to train Lemy harder." Lacy stretched her arms up.

Just then, the kids heard the unmistakable sound on knocking at the front door. "Hey, it must be Liby and Lyra back from their walk."

Lacy rushed downstairs, and jumped the third step from the floor wide. "And she sticks the landing!"

She opened the door. "Hey, guys, welcome-!"

It wasn't them at all, nor was it anyone she recognized. "Oh, hello! May I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Loud residence? I'm here looking for Luna Loud," Lincoln casually informed Lacy, with features of a great set of combed hair, a stunning smile with the whitest of teeth, and an attire of an orange sweater and tan khakis, and not to mention some nice black shoes. "My name is Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you."

* * *

 **AN: Go big or go home, as the old saying goes. The end, not far from now.**


	10. Instructions Not Included

_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot!_

Lacy kept the man known as Lincoln Loud, a relative she was assuming was her uncle, distracted with the television. She assured him Luna would be on her way soon enough. By the sound of things, it seemed he didn't know about Lola or the others. And then, stranger still, his hair was of a white color, and he didn't appear to be at the age when it would be forming. Lacy was wondering if this was the long-lost father of the devil known as Lupa.

It could've been, and then some.

She jogged back up to Loan's room, carrying Lemy, to give the update. "Guys, there's someone here."

Leia had been keeping track of hearing what went on below. "Do we really have an uncle?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Loan asked as Lacy moved past her and set Lemy on Lyra's bed.

"We might have an uncle named Lincoln who's right downstairs. Funny thing is, his hair is white like Lupa's."

Lupa tsked, "So what? I'm sure old people have white hair, genius."

"I know that! I'm also saying he looks just as aunt Luna! You know, in their range!"

That got Lupa to move from the room. "Wait, what?"

She didn't care whether or not he'd come back. Lupa had gotten over needing a fatherly figure, one who would protect her from mommy's abuse. Or so she thought. Lupa nearly made a move on her own, but Loan was there for a purpose. "Huh?"

The lanky blonde grabbed her before she could even exit the room. "W-wait, Lupa..."

"Yeah?"

The words Lupa had previously said to Loan had been thrown out the window, it seemed. Lupa had a sudden curiosity that called to be appeased. She wanted the chance to meet him, and naturally punch, bite and kick him too.

"You wanna introduce yourself looking like that?" Loan thought she had good enough reason to stop Lupa.

"Oh... Ugh, yeah. What bad timing this is..." Lupa patted her head. "Down there..."

"Hold on, you're jumping into conclusions, you idiots. You said uncle, so he can't be Lupa's dad if he's related to our mothers' side of the family!"

The lack of brain cells Lacy was missing was made up for with her strength. She laughed it off and then turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, right. Silly me."

Lupas lips acted by themselves; they made a very quick smile but went back into a flat mode. "Oh..."

She wanted to let it go ans feel right, but in her own tone of voice was a sort of sadness. Sadness of feeling incomplete.

Loan hugged Lupa when she was able to detect it. "It's f-fine."

"I still look like a mess, so..." Lupa tried to laugh it off, but it sounded more like a call to cry. "I guess I'll stay here..."

"We'll stay here," Loan corrected. "I'll keep the little one company. You guys go ahead."

Lemy yawned, waking up with a nice smacking of his lips. "Oh, you'll never believe it, I just had a dream about Lacy where she was running me ragged with workouts. If anything, I'd rather be making out with-" He didn't know that she was right there, and then covered his face with Lyra's pillow.

Lacy's cheeks had gone red, and she fled from the embarrassment with Leia and Lizy. "Moving on, let's go!"

Lupa joined in with Lemy. "Hey there, big boy."

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Lemy noticed. "D-do you have cancer?!"

"What's that?" Lupa went on to snuggle onto him. "Never mind that. Say, I've never had a boy in a bed before."

"Same here... That would be uncomfortable."

Loan scratched the back of her neck. She pushed the door to a half-closed position and went to her own bed. "Lupa... C-can I ask something?"

Lupa was rubbing her hands on Lemy's chest, only just playfully trying to tease him. It was working wonders, a test that would one day work into her seductive charms. "Shoot."

Lemy was broken at this point, and out he fell again from the waking world, made possible by the touching of a girl, and Lupa just smirked down at him.

"What if you came across him? Your real father, I mean. What then?" Loan had never thought about it herself all too much. She had good people in her life to make up as both her mom and dad. Parental figures, in the form of her aunts; sibling figures in the from of Lyra and company; and the many good things that came out of it. Cherished things. She learned to not need one, and to never wonder why.

Did Lupa feel the same? Here was the answer that would help Loan get a sense of her views on it.

"I... I don't know..." Lupa was mixed on it. If she was asked if she'd accept her father, the response would be a simple "Yes and no" for a few reasons. Yes, because her child tendencies made it for her to forgive and accept. The no side came from the part of her that wouldn't have been so quick to forgive when she put into account the hell he left her in.

If that would be over, and as it began to change already, she'd not be so reluctant to deny him in her heart.

"It depends on how I am when the day comes," she vaguely put.

"How you are...?"

"As in, which Lupa is present."

Some faint shouting rang out on the walls, echoing loud enough to be made out. Leia and Lacy were trying to show off their own hobby related achievements to the stranger/uncle. Lizy had sat on the floor, happily leaning forward and stretching out, as seen by Lacy when she did her own stretches.

Leia had poinced on the tall Lincoln, fighting to get his attention. "I have this beautiful set of crown jewelry that needs to be so often admire! It's in my room above."

"Uhh," Lincoln chuckled awkwardly. These two were definitely the daughters of Lola and Lynn for sure.

"No way! He doesn't want to see your crummy cheap crown collection!" Lacy was fighting back with a lock onto his hands. "I have some trophies I earned from various sports. Granted, they're made of bronze, but they are still amazing!"

"Girls, there's no need to fight. I'll be happy to see both of your favorite things." He freed his hand from Lacy and set Leia back down to earth. "You sure are your mothers' kids."

With that, they got confirmation alright. He was a member of the Loud clan, if he knew their mothers. Uncle Lincoln, meaning a brother no doubt. One that has never been mentioned before.

"I've never heard of you, uhhh..." Leia heard the name once, but forgot it just as fast.

"Lincoln, sweetie," he addressed to them, giving a friendly smile to his nieces.

The one with Lana's traits and signature red hat made the most adorable smile at him. She waved and smiled widely at him. "Hi, I'm Lizy!"

Lincoln bent down to her height and held out a hand. "Hello, Lizy! I really like your name. Do you have any pets?"

She shook her head, maintaining her smile. "No, but I want one," she confessed, shaking his big hand, which her own didn't really fit into. "I want a frog! Hoppity hop!"

"Heh, no surprise there," he whispered to himself. He drew and opened his arms, carrying the sweet little Lizy up in his arms. "I haven't carried a child since the last time I have with my daughters."

"You have daughters?" Leia asked surprised.

"Yes, two of them," uncle Lincoln answered as they headed up. "They're just as old as you."

"Really? That's pretty cool, sir."

The gang entered the higher floor, and Lincoln passed by Loan's room. He took a peek inside, surprised to find the girl he had seen before yesterday. "Oh! I remember you!"

Loan sat up and recalled this nice gentleman. "Y-you're that guy from the mall!"

"I see you remember me. Yes, my suspicions were right. You _are_ indeed the daughter of Lori Loud!" Lincoln entered to give her the full greeting. "And what is your name, young lady?"

"I'm L-Loan," she said shyly. His touch was a warm and gentle one, a veey comfortable one she instantly grew on. Loan gave him a smile. "N-nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I am your uncle Lincoln." He noticed the two other kids.

"You've met Loan already?" Leia asked.

"Yes, it's kind of a funny story. She bumped into me just as I was leaving a clothes store at the mall. Last-minute shopping for the missus' birthday had me running about."

Lupa, who had a good up, was giving the stranger the stink eye. No, more like the death stare.

"Uh- Hello, there-" Lincoln greeted as he noticed her.

"That's Lupa," Leia lectured her uncle. "She's the sourpuss of the kids. The boy behind her is Lemy."

"Lupa and Lemy? Say, your names, are they all ones that begin with the same letter?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, four in each," Lacy responded.

Lincoln inspected them closer. The kids closely followed the same age pattern as their parents did when they were all kids. Odd... Now, the boy in Lyra's bed, who did he belong to? And... The girl with her hood on, was she Lucy's? Lincoln couldn't tell. No one that resembled Lisa, Lily. Leni, Luna, or Luan was here, so likely he wouldn't be seeing them at all.

"I was looking around the neighborhood and I found this place as directed by some people around," he told the kids. "They said Luna Loud lived here, but..."

Loan cleared her throat. "Yes, she duh-does. She'll be here soon."

"Oh? Oh, then alright." Lincoln sat down on Loan's bed. "I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all... I've never heard of you. Not once have you ever been mentioned."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, while the others looked at each other. It was an odd case for them to know that no one, not a single one of their mothers, have ever talked about a brother. A brother named Lincoln. "Hmmm..." He didn't know what to think.

"Pretty bizarre. What did you do to make them hate you that much?" Leia bluntly asked before receiving an elbow strike from Lacy.

"Maybe they forgot about me," he thought.

Just then, Liby and Lyra had returned from the church. "Guys, we're back!"

"We're up here, come on up!"

"More company?" Lincoln asked to himself. "How many kids-?"

"What? Did Lacy wear you all out? Surely Leia can last-" Then, Lyra came face to face with a stranger with white hair. "What on earth... Leia, what did you do this time?"

Leia put on an angry face. "Hey! I'm not always trying to con people out of their money! Okay, maybe... Yes..." Guilty.

"I'm sorry, sir. How much?" Lyra sighed and pulled out her wallet.

"What? No, I'm..." He scratched his head. "What does this little girl do?"

"Lyra," Loan cut in. "Th-this is our uncle Lincoln."

 _Lyra?_

 _Lincoln?_

The two stared at each other, giving off prolonged looks of different types. Lincoln's was a surprising one, seeing that this was a Luna child, but wasn't looking too much of a ruffian. No short hair, no sleeveless clothes that were clearly ripped off, not a face that said, "I'm a drug addict with a punk rock phase, pull down my skirt and fuck me in a nightclub bathroom!"

He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Hi there!"

She didn't shake. "How many kids do you have?" She asked right in.

"What?" He was puzzled. "Uhh, two daughters. Why?"

Lyra snorted, and looked away. He believed it, and that's what she saw in his eyes. He believed it because the truth was still hidden from him. Inconceivable in her viewpoint. "Just wondering."

Liby stepped in and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Liby!" Her headgear and braces made it obvious that she was Luan's, only her hair was-

He looked back at them. Not just Liby, but Lacy's and Lyra's hair sets were more lighter that their birth mothers. He looked to Lupa and Lemy. The boy's hair was more pale brown than anything. And the girl, Lupa, she was hiding hers.

"Excuse me, but what... What color hair is Lupa's?"

"It's... Wh-white," Loan revealed. "I mean, was white. She..." Loan looked back at Lyra and coughed. She wasn't being subtle.

"What do you mean, was?" Lyra repeated.

Lacy whispered to Liby's ear and filled in the critical blank. Then, Liby screamed out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CUT HER HAIR?!"

"What?!" Lyra dragged herself forward and grabbed the girl. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"THIRD TIME'S NOT THE CHARM FOR YOUR RAPE!" Lupa dramatically squealed, powerless to fight off Lyra from removing her hoodie. Her head was revealed, and Lyra just sighed and tossed her back in the bed. Then, she realized Lupa was on her bed. "No, no, get out- Get out!"

Lemy woke, thinking she was talking to him. "Five more minutes, mommy..."

Lincoln just stepped back, unsure of what to make of all this. "I think I'll wait back downstairs."

Lyra took her attention from Lupa. "Huh? Waiting for what?"

"I've come here to visit my sister, but from the looks of things, I might run into many of them today." He was under the impression most of them lived here, in this very same roof. Already had he gotten some questions to ask, but he would have had to wait for his sisters to catch up on the missing years.

He went back downstairs.

"Oh, great! And he didn't see my crowns!" Leia groaned.

"Why did you cut your hair, Lupa?" Liby asked.

"Because fuck you, that's why."

"I'm not getting in trouble for you..." Liby turned her away.

"I'll take my own responsibility, damn you."

"Well... I think we should get going," Liby stated. "I hope you two had fun at least."

Lupa flashed a thumbs up, and Lacy smirked towards Lemy's direction.

 **Later**

Luna and Lola came home not long after the trio had gone. It was a nice surprise to find their one and only brother awaiting them on the couch, almost as if this was normal. "Ah, Luna! Lola! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"L-Lincoln!" Luna was alarmed at this. Lincoln around meant some complications and secrets to keep away. One of the many hardships brought upon by Lisa. "I didn't know you'd be-"

She and Lola both had a million questions.

"How did you know-?" Lola stammered.

"You ask that like it's meant to be a secret," he thought. "I asked around."

Lola shook her head. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Actually, no. There's more." He rose from the couch. "I think we certainly have a lot to talk about, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Luna agreed nervously. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long now," Lincoln said, looking at a Rolex watch on his wrist.

The three mase their way into the kitchen. Lincoln and Lola took seats across from each other.

"You want anything to drink?" Luna opened the fridge for some root beer.

"I'll have one of those," he pointed out to the drink in Luna's hand. "Please."

"Sure thing, bro." Luna gave her brother one of the cans. "So, uhhh... How've you been?"

Lyra thought to listen in again like before; she was already on the case as the other kids were distracted by a game of twister. Lemy's cries were audible from below to give her cover aa she moved down carefully and silently. Not only did she want to hear, but Lyra had a sense to talk, say something. The truth... The truth was something that needed to get out.

This man, this Lincoln Loud, he was the daddy of all the girls. That mean her, as well. Her father. Only, he didn't even know it. He wanted to shake her hand, all while not knowing who she really was to him.

Was it still too late to even tell one person? Leia was happy as she was, Lemy was happy as he was. Even the pure Lizy, who had still some baby teeth to grow out of, did not have anything at all missing in their lives. With grateful mothers, they were content and normal in that aspect.

Loan... Loan, did she need to know? Would it make a difference? Would it save her?

She wanted it to mean something. Funny... She entered a church and in Lincoln came along. A sign... Yes, a sign! Lyra changed her mind and decided to barge in unannouced. "Hey mom, aunt Lola."

"Heyah, hon," Luna greeted. "How's the household?"

"Swell, mom. It was just a regular morning and afternoon."

Luna laughed. "What did Leia do this time?" She intentionally asked around Lola.

"Hey, my little girl is not bad news! Unlike, pffft, Lucy's demon."

Lyra took a seat besides Luna, and sank into the atmosphere.

"I take it you've met the kids, Lincoln."

"Yeah, I have," he sipped down a bit of the root beer, leaning back in his chair. "Just as mischievous like we were in the good old days."

Luna smirked. "I hear that, little bro."

Lyra gave her mom a look that spoke with seriousness in them. Luna lost her smile when she caught the girl giving her silent judgment. _I know what you're probably thinking..._

Lincoln pulled out his wallet, and opened it, sliding it right across to Luna. "I also have my own daughters."

A picture of two girls with a lightly tanned skin tone were smiling, standing side by side. They looked younger than Leia. "D... Did you marry who I think you married?"

"Of course! Ronnie Anne is my wife. Also, the picture isn't recent, so they're a bit older than that."

"They're adorable, Lincoln!" Lola peeped after leaning over to see. "And I'm so happy you married your childhood sweetheart."

And just like that, Lola switched off with, "You... Achieved your...-"

Luna coughed and kicked her back into perspective from underneath the table. "Congratulations, bro."

"I couldn't find most of you, oddly enough, or I would have invited you to the wedding. Lily and Leni were easy to contact and invite, but none of them have a clue where you were."

"Uhh..." Time for the cover story. "I don't know, I guess we fell out of the grid. Busy with kids, working too hard, and many side tasks here and there. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." Luna dropped a sweat.

"So..." Lyra began. "Are you a good father to them?"

Luna was stunned by the question. "Lyra-"

"No, it's okay," Lincoln said. He inspected Lyra's face. Surely there was a good reason why she would dare ask such a question. "I'll admit, I'm surprised that you'd ask me such a thing, but I'll enlighten you."

Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"I love my daughters just as much as I do my wife, and nothing will ever change that."

Lyra looked away. His answer was the right one, sounding like the right one. "Alright..."

"Lyra," Luna raised her voice up. "Apologize."

The teenager crossed her arms. "No fucking way..."

Lola moved to the other side of Lyra. "Sweetie, what do you think you're doing?"

They aimed for the charade to keep going, but Lyra, oh how she just wanted to spill the beans right then and there. Wanted it... Wanted it, why though? She was craving to do it. A reason was there, but it was unknown to her. And she hated it.

And then she hated what came next.

"Tell him! He deserves to know!"

Lola moved her head from one party to another. "Lyra!"

"What? What do I need to know?" Lincoln got suspicious now. "What is going on?"

"The kids! All the kids you've seen, they're-"

"MOM! AUNT LUNA!" Leia came running down, emitting a tiny stampede of footsteps in the process. With some tears in her eyes, she flagged them down from what was just going to be dropped. "IT'S LOAN, SHE FELL AND SHE'S NOT MOVING!"

Lyra gasped with a stop of a heartbeat. "Get out of my way!"

Lemy was on the case, slapping both her cheeks. "Loan! Loan, say something!" When that didn't work, he dragged her to the wall and sat her up. He began to blow air into her face. "Loan!"

Lizy was whimpering behind him, scared and worried for her big cousin. "What's wrong with Loany?"

Lyra made it up, and saw the lanky girl unconscious. "Oh, my God, Loan!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Lemy asked. "She was just fine and then she fainted on our game!"

Lyra leaned her head close to Loan's mouth, checking on the breathing. Yes, Loan was still alive. Still. "Get back, give her some room!"

Luna and Lincoln had followed pursuit, and Lola remained in the kitchen, consoling the shaken Leia who was so horribly freaked out to the point of crying.

"Is she-?" Luna prayed for good news.

"She's still breathing, thank God," Lyra was relieved, but had shed a tear out of fear. Her heart returned to the normal rate, and she drew calm breath again. But she shouldn't have. "Loan?"

"What happened?" Lincoln asked. "Did she just faint?"

Lyra gave her mom another glance. This one was more of a plead deal, from a pair of blue eyes that begged Luna to tell Lincoln what really was. She sighed, and accepted the burden of the responsibility. "Lincoln, follow me..."

Lyra watched as they entered the other room, with Luna closing it behind her. The last look was of her having a guilty expression, meaning she was going through with the revelation of the experiment.

"Go get her some water," Lyra ordered to Lemy.

"Yes, ma'am!" And off he went racing down to fetch Loan some water.

"Hold on a little longer..." She bit her nails. "I'm sure we can fix this..."

Loan seemed dead as she was positioned upright against the wall. Pretty soon, she would be a corpse looking like this, and it petrified Lyra to think this was her future.

After a long wandering into the abyss of darkness and despair, Loan came to. Opening her eyes, she fidgeted violently. "Ugh! My hand can't reach the green spot!"

"Loan! Oh, thank goodness!" Lyra threw herself at her, tearing up in joy at the lively blonde. "You're okay!"

"Oh, d-did it happen again?" Loan found herself in a different spot this time. "What's happening to me?"

Lyra kept locked on the hug. "Don't think about it, don't think about it now."

"The game... Worn me out... L-Lyra?"

"Yes?" Lyra pulled away.

"You don't have to worry about me, okay?" She firmly smiled at her caring cousin, only managing to play into her sadness.

Lyra had all the reason to be concerned with Loan's degrading health. Just one of these days would she die from the disease, and no one would ever know why it was meant to be. Telling her, it was an alarming move that would break down Loan's mind. That was a no-go, and it applied to the other kids.

Here, it came down to having her biological father know what she was, what they were, and all other confidential secrets that were planned to be taken to the grave. Only, they didn't count on Lyra to have tried to get them to talk.

Lyra was relieved that Luna was dropping it all onto her father.

"I do anyways, Loan," Lyra sobbed. "I care about you. Come, let me help you up."

"C-could you help me to the shower? My legs... I can't seem to move them..." Loan struggled to get up on her own, but Lyra provided her with assistance.

"You can't feel your...?" This didn't happen before as far as she remembered it, but Loan had gotten more downtime in between, and her waking up was faster. Maybe she needed to recover more. "Loan, we need to put you to bed. This is serious."

"Y-you sound like a teenage boy," Loan laughed, led away back to her bed.

"Take a shower later," Lyra suggested. "Focus on getting some rest."

"Of c-course..." Loan laid down, succumbing herself to pure relaxation.

"Need anything?"

"No, I think I'll just get a nap."

Luna and Lincoln came back into view, and Lyra waved on her way out. The session was done, as told by their stern, dark faces. Lincoln was looking at Lyra in a completely different way. An unbearable look.

"Lincy-" Luna stayed atop, trying to half her brother.

"I can't even believe Lisa would even-" He sighed and just gave up, sprinting downwards. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Lyra thought she misheard him.

Lincoln just looked at Lyra, baffled at her acting like a grown-up. He didnt even have an answer for her and left it at that.

She didn't know what to expect, really. The outcomes were many, left to chance by fate, and this one made the cut. There could have been a possibility of him accepting it all and treating the kids for who they are and not what they were. No. Not even this, it seemed.

Lyra would have loved for him to bond with Loan, if there was that slim chance it could have been. She was disappointed, and went back into her room.

"Lyra-" Luna called out to her, but to no avail; Lyra had shut her out. "Oh, Lyra..."

Not the day anyone looked forward to. Strange... What was going to happen now?

Lemy lagged it with the glass of water, and came slowly up, limbs aching from Lacy's burnout session. "Hey, sorry I took long!" He wandered in and saw Lyra covering Loan with a blanket.

"Ah, thanks. Just leave it on her nightstand."

The boy did so, and looked over Loan. "What was that?"

"She just fainted is all," Lyra lied.

Lemy just scratched his head. "Well, I hope she's okay."

"Yeah... I hope so, too." She exited the room with him. "We should let her rest."

 **Later**

The hours flew by, but ever so slowly. The sun was beginning to set, and not an update had come from the other house. Hopefully Lupa wasn't too seriously punished for her dumb choice of removing her hair. Maybe she deserved a nice scolding, but nothing more than that. A call or text would soon come anyway.

She sat alone in the kitchen, while listening a cartoon play on the television, followed by the laughter of the younger kids every so often. Good, they were having a good time, and not knowing or suspecting what was really happening underneath the surface.

They were just kids, how could they understand-

And that's why no one knew about it... It would be hard to stomach the shit when it became clear and out in the open.

Lyra was just depressed still, and did nothing but left it all out of her own hands. What could she have done all a long? What should she have done? Something... Something.

Nothing. Nothing for Loan. And yet she insisted on saying otherwise.

The thin walls of the house made it easier to hear things, so she didn't miss out on a sudden shower being started, which only meant Loan was finally awake. Strong enough to stand, too. A good sign.

Luna had come down to check-up on the girl. "Hey, Lyra."

"Yeah?" Lyra was droozy, head down on the table. "Just get it over with..."

"What? I'm not here to punish you. No, I feel like I should but..." She shook her head. "So I told him, and it wasn't that easy to do... But it wasn't a hard thing either."

Lyra raised her head. "What?"

"I wanted him to know, yes. It was something I could never really do, and same goes for the others."

"Because of this Lisa person?"

"Yes."

"That scary, huh?"

"You have no idea," Luna shivered. "She has us all by our-"

"Oh, mom!" Lyra raised her hands in front of her. "I don't need the picture."

"Alright, love. But yeah, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. If anything, I have no regrets of having or raising you. Please know I love you like I've always had."

Lyra knew to never doubt her mother. Not once has Luna ever said or done things that made Lyra think otherwise. A perfect mother and daughter bond, but only as perfect as it was able to be. "I know, mom. I know."

And Luna had a reason to smile. It went away with a question Lyra then conceived.

"Is that why aunt Lucy hates Lupa?" Lyra had developed a classic Luna trait; the verbal fearlessness of speaking her mind. She had the woman balls to ask some serious questions, and had shown no regret when asking. A brave woman indeed.

"It's... In a way, yeah," she answered vaguely.

"Hmm... As much as I don't like Lupa-" She was stopped by her mother.

"I know, Lyre. You found yourself to actually care for Lupa, and that's why you let them go yesterday, isn't it?"

Lyra gasped lightly. "Y-you knew?"

Luna smirked. "I had a feeling it wasn't like you and the kids said. I knew something was off."

"Mom-"

"I'm not mad, Lyra. Not one bit." Luna drew closer to Lyra and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, if anything."

"Mom..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Lyra drew a deep breath, ready to revel in the pain again. "I'm worried about Loan, and I duh-... Don't want her to-" Her lips trembled about, and her nose sniffled irregularly.

"Oh, sweetie..." Of course Luna also understood her there. Loan, a pure bean with one dream, had been dying all along, and no one suspected. Luna was mad about it, but not with Lori. All fault was directed to Lisa, as it should have been all along. "I don't want her to suffer either."

"Sh-she never asked for this! Why is this-"

Luna could only console her with the warmth of her motherly love, and a hug is how she did so. "Things happen, Lyra. I know it's unfair, but..." She lost herself in her own thought.

Lyra let fresh tears run down her face, comforted away by mommy. "Tell me something will happen. A miracle, a miracle is all I want!"

They faced each other, and Lyra awaited a soothing answer to wipe the bad away from her mind. She asked for too much, however.

"I'm sorry, Lyra... I don't know what to say..." Luna really wanted to give Lyra hope, but it would have been a risky move if it was fated to be false hope that ended up killing her. No, no sense of feeding her that.

Lyra just cried harder, and it went noticed by Lemy, who had wandered in for a drink Leia forcefully requested. "Hey, why is Lyra crying?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Lem," Luna assured.

Lemy went up to them and joined in the hug. "Don't cry anymore, big sister."

"I want you to be strong, Lyra."

She cried out even less now, her head being caressed by Luna. "It h-hurts..."

"I know, sweetie. It hurts us all, but we have to be strong."

"Strong? Why, what's going on?" Lemy was missing context.

"It's about Loan's health," Luna told him. "A serious matter..."

"Oh, so she _is_ sick!" Lemy figured out.

"Shhh... Lemy, I want you to see if Loan is hungry. She hasn't eaten in hours, I suspect."

Lyra wiped away at her tears. "I- I'll go get her."

Luna released her from the hug, and leaned back, with Lemy doing the same. "Yeah, go on."

Lyra didn't bother knocking on the bathroom; she just barged in, still hearing the water running in the shower. Loan hadn't finished yet. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Lyra was met with silence from behind the shower curtains. Odd. "Loan?"

Nothing yet. Something felt wrong again. "L-Loan?" Lyra grew a little jumpy and tugged away at the curtains. "Loan, are-"

This time, Lyra truly knew the meaning of feeling dead inside. She reached over to Loan's body and tried to hold it close to her, hoping it would come alive again. It had to, it just had to.

"No! Loan! Loan!"

 **Night**

An emergency curfew had called fot the kids to be placed into bed earlier than usual, and Lana, who had come when given the news, forced to cut her shift short, decided to stay in the room to keep the kids from going into the bathroom to wander in and find the fresh corpse that was once Loan Loud.

As for Lyra, she was perched on the top of the stairs, merely sitting down and leaning her head on the wall, grieving away in such a heartbreaking way she could have never imagined until it was a reality. And what a painful reality it turned out to be. Dead eyes, emotionless expression, and the aura of sadness was telling Luna she could do nothing to comfort her daughter.

No one was saying anything at all. As for the body, this fell on Lori's jurisdiction, meaning she'd know what to do when she found the body. The body of the girl she ignored to save.

Luna was guarded at the bathroom, and Lola was drinking it off with wine, already on her fourth drink by the time Lori had come home.

She had arrived with an upbeat expression on her face. "Hey, Lola, how's it going?"

She remained quiet, and chugged down another round. Her face was just as sunk as Lyra's.

"Lola?" She made two steps towards her before being stopped by Luna.

"Lori, come on up here," Luna said with a grim tone.

Lyra moved out of the way, and stood on the doorway of her room. She eyed Lori with her pair if dead eyes.

"Hey, Luna. What's going on?" Lori took notice to their faces. "What's with the dreaded looks?"

Luna opened the bathroom door. "I'm... Sorry..."

Lori was confused, until Lyra redirected her face downwards. She began to suspect it, and then confirmed her suspicions when she peeked into her daughter's room, not seeing Loan inside. "Oh, God," she whispered with concern.

The two disappeared inside, and a faint scream that could only come from Lori had muffled from inside.

 **Household B**

Lupa was infuenced to make a drawing of her and Loan, and had drawn and finished it by the end of the night. Soon, she would deliver it personally to Loan so that she may hang it on their fridge. God help her if Leia fucked with it.

The drawing in question was of a stick-figure design, with Lupa and Loan smiling and holding hands. The background was them at the park, where the chain of events had begun. Lupa left it on her desk and was not planning on holding a perfect picture. "Yes!"

Liby looked over the picture. "I see that you and Loan really get along. Are you going to show it to her?"

Lupa lifted a finger to Liby's nose. "Not just showing, but giving it to her as a gift. Loan is a real cool person, so I thought she'd deserve it.,

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Lupa. I think she's going to love it."

Lupa smiled with pleasure. "I want her to, yeah."

"It's getting late. You should get to bed, Lupa."

"I will, I'm just finishing up here." Lupa grabbed a pencil and begun to write;

 **To the shooting Loanstar, from Lupa**

Liby found it a tad adorable of Lupa to be thinking of Loan, a close friend she could count on. Liby was that happy that she shed a tear of joy. Lupa was changing for the better, and not a hint of domestic abuse reeked out of aunt Lucy this time around.

Lupa was given a chance to have her hair dyed when it grew back, as long as she didn't cut it again. Mother Lucy kicked herself for the severity of her words and made everything all right between them. Liby, Lacy, and their mothers were ecstatic with joy that their one and only issue was over, dealt with now.

And soon, they'd come to know about Loan. They'd come to mourn and accept it, but it wouldn't be now right away. No. Lupa was allowed to be as happy as she could be until the news came about. Until then, the girl who usually never smiled, was so. And her world was just as perfect, the same way as that of her own cousins'. Nothing would hurt her again. Right?

* * *

 **AN: So, it turns out Loan is not pronounced how I thought originally, and neither was Lyra's name. Fuck's sakes. I'm not satisfied with the final chapters if I'm to be honest, but giving up isn't an option at all. I don't know, I thought it was going good, then, no. Lack of Lisa, lack of Lincoln. Lack of feels. Ughhhhh.**

 **I suppose I can say that I didn't truly feel like I was into it. I found it a little boring tbh, but it got that way after chapter seven. I don't know, maybe I should have just stopped when they concluded their first encounter at the park.**

 **Guess I'll return to my familiar grounds of graphic torture and bloodshed. Flagg1991 has nothing on me.**


	11. For All We're Worth

**Lyrics to Dead! by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Lupa chose to be alone, following the news of the fallen Loan Loud. The very same one she'd come to call a best friend, and the best one ever to walk among the wretched human beings. The one who taught the eight-year-old what love through friendship was, and its precious, personal value. And it was priced above all the beautiful diamonds in the world for her. No way she could ever trade that in to be filthy rich. Maybe if she had it all, there could be an exchange for Loan to be brought back to life. And God knew Lupa severely missed the lanky, broken blonde teenager like no other.

Liby had come out back, meeting the grieving Lupa on the swing set she sat on, joining her in the empty one beside the albino. "Hey..."

 _And if your heart stops beating_

 _I'll be here wondering_

Lupa didn't break away from her staring contest with the ground. The trick was to be concentrated elsewhere, and her mind had been focused on the how and why. Why did Loan die? How was it possible that... That it wasn't just meant to be? Why was it that she felt she was being punished for this? It never made any sort of sense; Loan was a lost girl, different than Lupa whom herself was damaged within by the cruel mistress of the dark, her own mother.

Different girls who came together, developing quite the bond not anticipated by any of the others. A bond that was just as strong as a conventional one.

 _Did you get what you deserve?_

 _The ending of your life_

The picture... She drew that picture for Loan, and had went over to the other house to personally deliver it when she was able to. And what should she find but an unspeakable tragedy that undid all of her mending?

Back there and when she found out, the poor girl had flown into a mental breakdown of some sort, barging into Loan's room, hoping that it wasn't true. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be the reality she had to face and live with. But Loan's room... It was missing the albino's true friend.

She spend the rest of that day and night curled up on Loan's bed, the sight that had also taken a toll at Lyra's heart. The brunette hid her voice's true sound, but not her tears, coming to console the heartbroken Lupa by stroking away at the wig Lucy had her wear while her hair was due to grow back. Lyra did remember that they both had cut their hair, with the silly belief that Lupa fed her of being reminded that they were born, nuisances to their mothers. It hurt Lyra more that the board of parents had known and kept that whole intoxicating amount of secrets to themselves.

 _And if you get to heaven_

 _I'll be here waiting, babe_

Even then... Even while Lori had been then motivated by fear that her own child would pass, she left Loan alone for the majority of her life. No one had fault... No one but... Lisa Loud.

Lisa, the one who made this possible, by what Lyra had been told.

Currently, Lyra stared out the window sill of her bedroom, still missing her dear half-sister. "Loan..."

Back in the less-cramped house, Liby kicked off from the ground and slowly rocked herself to swing. Had it been awhile since she'd been on a swing set, but she didn't miss it. "I'm sorry, Lupa... I know what she meant to you."

Lupa was out with nothing but her common black attire, hood all the way up, concealing her wig. She sighed a depressingly lonely sigh and twirled her legs lazily, not having a response. She dared not speak. What did it matter if she did? Nothing she could do or say would bring her back... And for that-

"Lupa, is there anything I can do? Lacy and I planned to go to Dairyland with the others. Lyra, Leia, Lemy, they'll all be there!"

 _Did you get what you deserve?_

 _The end, and if your life won't wait_

Lupa had no desire to go.

"Lupa..." Liby was failing to reach out to her. Her feet planted on the ground again, making her come to a stop. "I liked having Loan around too. I just... I can't believe she's gone either..." With that, she brushed away at her eyes, with Lupa not taking any notice.

Finally, the albino had spoken up in the soft whisper of a voice. "Do you think she's... Happy?"

Liby was surprised by the question, but had no reason to lie about it? "Yes, I have no doubt in my mind and heart that she is up there and is not alone. And..." Liby found how to sing the next song. "I know something else, too. You aren't alone either."

The darkly Lupa rotated her head at the autumn-haired girl, unsure of what she meant. "What?"

Liby tapped a hand on her chest, selling an old line as seen in various movies and shows, but one such line that she was sure Lupa would not be skeptical to believe. "Here, Lupa. Loan will forever live on in here. Mines, yours, and theirs."

 _Then your heart can't take this_

"That... That is so cheesy..." Lupa squeaked, letting out a weak laugh. "L-Liby?"

"Yes, cousin?" It seemed like Liby was getting somewhere after all, and she'd have it no other way. "What is it?"

"D-do you..." Lupa had removed her hood, revealing the blonde wig she color-picked out of honor for the late Loan. "Do you think she suffered?"

Liby's perfect shade of blue eyes graduated to a faint red. She sniffed, shaking her head rapidly. "No, no, I don't think she went in pain, Lupa."

Truthfully, Liby had no idea of how it went down, only that Lyra had found the eldest cousin dead in their bathtub. Whether Loan had indeed gone out in pain was unknown to everyone, but they all would have preferred to agree Loan had gone out peacefully, a silent match killed with love from two gentle fingers unafraid to put it out. Lupa had to believe that was the case with the dead girl; could she ever hold it together if Loan struggled and squirmed in agony as she passed, an unsettling fact both her and Liby did not need to know should it have been true. And if it was... It was not known to anyone... Or at the very least, not spoken of.

"I don't think so at all," Liby concluded, tapping her fingernails on the metal chains that held her swing. "It's getting cold, Lupa. Why don't you come on back inside? I'll make you that hot cocoa I know you love!"

"C-c-cocoa?!" Lupa was the stone-cold princess of all things edgy and broody, but underneath all of that hard shell was that little girl who wanted love and friendship. Such a girl who had locked herself up, hid from the world and had developed a whole new persona that can handle the abusive, monstrous mother she'd been left with, all while her cousins Liby and Lacy had ended up with luck. Why, they were older, a clear age difference. Even as it changed, she wished it was handed out equally, but in a logical standpoint, Lupa would have never wished it upon anyone. That was the foundation of her and Loan'a friendship; the transparent neglect in common.

Bringing out that little girl was not an easy walk in the park for both Liby and Lacy, but they've stuck around the intolerable little albino through mud and blood, trying their best to establish themselves as trustworthy friends to Lupa. And, right underneath Loan, they got there and achieved it. That's how it was simply easy to bring Lupa inside; Liby knew enough about her.

"Its gonna get cold, Lupa. The cocoa, I mean." Liby shivered in the nightly atmosphere. She ceased her tapping and sat back up from the swing and walked in front of Lupa. "Come on," Liby whispered with a dearly motherly tone, holding a hand out to the young child.

A minor case of doubt gave Liby the idea that she wouldn't take, and Liby was one second away from retracting. Maybe Lupa was going to come in on her own, and there was nothing to worry about, except for the everlasting breeze around. The only tree they had in their backyard swayed its branches from side to side, dancing majestically in the spotlight of the moon. Lupa dragged her hand forward and accepted Liby's own on that offer. "Well, why didn't you say so? Can't you see I'm hurting over here?" Her face puckered up to a "serious" face, but was somewhat cute in general.

When Liby, unable to take her serisouly, let out an adorable snicker, Lupa's facial expression followed her own, and in seconds, they laughed together like close friends. Like the real relatives They were.

Meanwhile, Lyra's own interruption came in the form of little brother Lemy, coming into her room with food. Lyra, the gentle, warm-hearted but strict teenage child among the group of incest-born experiments, still remained in her world-applied oath of silence. Not a word to anyone for a few days, or bothering to come down to join the others. Lemy acted as the messenger and clean-up for Lyra, taking the food, and returning with her dirty dishes she would not take down. Well, at least Lyra went to the bathroom when they weren't around the floor, always peeping out to avoid any talks with her mother, or those Luna would likely send.

But Lyra was not, and could not, live like some poor slob in his mother's basement.

"Lyra, mom made your favorite," Lemy told her, trying to catch her attention on some level, but Lyra stuck to the side of the window, staring out of it as if she was seeking something. "Lyra..."

Lemy had done this too many times that he had finally enough. Sighing with grief, he walked in and placed the tray of food on her half-done bed, a lazy attempt to fix her bed. He shot out a hand and placed it on her closest shoulder, trying to turn her around. The teenager spun forcibly around, knocking Lemy's hand out of place. Her stare was not of the regular Lyra's own, but one such look of wide, reddened eyes with actual bags underneath; a frown with both corners looking like they were being pulled by a tiny rope; and last but not least, there was the hardening of her nose. This was not Lyra anymore. "Get out of my room," she ordered menacingly.

"Oh- Okay, b-but..." He only had the mindset to cheer her up, to not let her suffer like this. "Dairyland! It's the best place that'll-"

Lyra faced away from him, continuing her stare into the world. "No, thanks."

Lemy rubbed the back of his head, feeling his long hair brush upon his fingers. "Uh, okay..." Having no real idea on how to come down into her own hell, the boy in the bull headband sat down next to Lyra, joining her in the watch of the outside world. "What are we looking at?"

Lyra wasn't having it today. She eyed him again with the same look of discontent, but got up and picked him up from his shoulders. "Okay, twerp."

"Wha- Hey!" Lemy kicked his legs rapidly, fruitlessly trying to return to ground. "Let me go! Rape! Rape!"

Her eyes were stunned with the memory of Lupa being here, which led her to drop Lemy on his butt. Lupa... How was Lupa doing right now? Did she have it worse or better than Lyra? Did Lyra even have a desire to know?

That picture Lupa made hung on the fridge wall, a cute keepsake to keep the memory and essence of Loan alive. And while it was approved by the others, Lyra was the only one who did not wish to see it, serving as the reason she stayed above. The accursed fate of her close sister, leaving not one, but two empty holes in the souls of Loan's closest. Why, it was unjust and fair, enough for her tp question the idea of God and His grand design. She defied it, and turned away from another church visit. To hell with all of that.

"Lyra?" Lemy was looking up at a teenager who looked entirely gone, retreated to the comfort of her mind. Whatever she was thinking, it wasn't good for her. When he kicked himself back up, he let Lyra have a good old-fashioned slap, snapping her out of her mental daze. "Lyra!"

Lyra placed a hand to her head, as if she were dizzy, sighing with sadness. The callback to Lupa had punctured her, shifting her mood from an apparent anger. It hurt all too much for words to be formed from her lips.

Lemy pounced and gave her a big hug, which ran up just above her waist. "I'm sorry, Lyra," the young boy expressed wholeheartedly, rubbing his hands vertically on her back. "I love you, sis. You should come downstairs. Leia's running a drama movie marathon, and I know how much you like those."

Lyra closed her eyes, remaining locked with her little brother's warm embrace. She felt it coming again; the crying, the runny nose, and her broken voice. She let out a squeaky yelp, still reminiscing about that connecting relationship Loan and Lupa had shared. It was an odd one that blossomed, considering the obvious age difference, but somehow it worked. It worked.

Lyra exhaled, eyes half-open and in a deadened, red state. She looked down at Lemy and gave him a nod, allowing him to lead the way. "Okay," whispered the teenager.

In the kitchen, away from the kids, Lori, Luna, and the twins sat around in unbearable silence, born only when none of them had any words to say. Luna was the one with the honor to pour herself and Lori some wine, still struck by the recent tragedy in the Loud family. Lana and Lola were mindlessly sliding their fingers around the table, being there for Lori's grieving state.

No funeral. No goddamn funeral was going to be planned for Loan, as revealed by Lisa when the body was going to her, and not the morgue. Of course it might've been this way, or similar, as Loan's parentage was not of a legal case. The upside was that there would never be questions asked around. Loan Loud, a nobody no one had met, but seen only a few times in Royal Woods, but not many enough to connect her to Lori Loud.

No funeral... No final farewell.

Lori chugged her second pouring of wine before Luna. "Ahhhh!"

"Slow down," Luna warned.

"I do as I please, Lunes!" Lori hissed, putting her glass down. She extended her hand on a small rectangular package and smacked on it with medium force. "Look at this. Look at it, Luna."

Luna and the twins lowered their heads, unsure of what to say. The nature of this package turned out to be the antidote to Loan's terminal illness, only coming one day after Lisa had cleaned house with Loan's remains. None of the kids had seen it happen, as they were sentenced to their rooms the night after. Lyra had eavesdropped, listening in on it, and heard a strange female figure among the mothers when they were explaining what had happened. It wasn't until Luna had addressed the woman as Lisa that made Lyra want to stomp out of her room and give her a piece of her mind, but it never happened.

"Off by one day..." Lori laughed hysterically. "I wasted much of my adulthood for this! This little package that would have saved her! Can you believe it? I get it the morning after- After my precious-" Lori picked the package up and showed it at the three with her shaking hands. "One d-day-"

Luna knew the signs right beforehand, scooting out of her chair, jumping to Lori's side when the latter dropped the package and slapped her hands right over her eyes. "Lore..."

Lyra wandered into the kitchen, having told Lemy she'd join them in a minute. Lana and Lola caught sight of her and looked at each other with surprised looks. Lola looked at the fridge, thinking to take down the drawing of Lupa and Loan to accommodate her.

"Hey..." She let out softly, sitting at first seat coming in.

"Oh, Lyra!" Luna greeted her while comforting Lori. "Hey, did you eat?"

"Uhhh..." Lyra had forgotten about her meal, but nodded to lie. "I'm fine."

"Okay, well good..." Luna returned her attention to big sister Lori. "I know, Lori, I know. It's just bad timing, nothing more."

"What's going on?" Lyra set her eyes on the package, reaching her arm out to grab it out of curiosity. Lola slapped a hand on Lana's shoulder, signaling her to take it out of their niece's reach. Too little, too late. "What's this-?"

Luna let out a faint gasp, a sound Lyra interpreted as a hiccup. "L-Lyra-"

The teenager brought the package to her face and read what was visible to her. The shipping address was;

 **Loud Residence, 2062 Roosevelt Avenue, Royal Woods, MI, 48068 - FRAGILE, OPEN IMMEDIATELY**

"What is this?" Her eyes then wandered from the shipping address to the package's originating address;

 **Lisa Loud, Kapacity Korp, 2812 Richmond Boulevard, Royal Woods, MI, 48067**

"Luh...-" This came from she who started this all; the one person behind all of this, from their births, to Loan's illness, and the blasphemous lives she subjected her sisters to. Why, it was unfair and unjust of a person to have done this. No, those weren't even the right words. Not for Lyra to use to describe the heartless aunt she was blood-related to. "M-mom, what is this?"

Luna took it away from her as Lori broke away from weeping through her hands, noticing Lyra's little discovery. "Nothing, Lyra. It's nothing..."

It was the biggest lie Luna had ever had the displeasure to tell her oldest child. This thing made all the difference in their world, but came after the big change, the one Lori wasted her life away to achieve of its goal. And it was worth nothing in the end; a pointless journey that did cost more than money for Lori. She had only started to gather that she had never the perfect relationship with Loan. At the point of where, if it worked out and she had saved her, would they be able to mend that bridge? Would Lori switch off her fear and turn to be a great mother as some of the others? Or was it just an illusion, hidden underneath the undeniable horror where she had passed Loan's golden eras and her needs for a parent which died like water to a fire? Was Lori already too late by then? Should she have not been pushed by the layers of fear that kept her away from the dying girl? Could she have been stronger?

Why did it matter now? Loan... Loan was dead, and Lori had failed. Yes, that counted in the end. Lori had failed, and whether she failed before she failed...

Lyra crossed her arms, remembering the counted explanation of Loan's health and the remedy Lori helped Lisa fund, which was a slow process for them both. This was it, this had to be that cure that was mentioned those nights ago. Just when did Lisa send it? More importantly, why didn't she deliver it herself to begin with? What a lazy trait in someone apparently so smart. "Is that how we could have saved her?"

She made everyone freeze with her upfront question, leaving them speechless to answer. All that had been exchanged were concerned, clueless looks among each other. And this made it true.

"Lyra, I understand your concern... Lisa did her best-" Luna defended the braniac with tranquil. "She made it, but it was... Just too late."

"No," Lyra countered. "No, I don't buy that. It's because of her I'm.. Well, me! Me and them, mom!" Lyra waved her arm behind, signaling to the batch of sin's kids in the living room. "Are we all doomed yo the same fate as her? Are we in danger of dying, too?!"

"Lyra..." Lola found her cue to butt in. "You are raising your voice, young woman."

"D-danger of d-dying?" Lemy repeated, figuring he heard Lyra wrong. "What does she mean?"

Lyra piped down, gulping when she had made much of a racket that maybe the other kids have heard her. Lola redirected to Lemy, grabbing him by his hand. "Nothing, sweetheart. Why don't you come keep us ladies company? We need a big, strong man to protect us!"

Lemy slid his hand back and paced back outside the kitchen. "I would love to, aunt Lola, but I think I hear Leia calling me!" He turned around, screaming out a fake, "Coming, Leia!"

"Works every time!" Lola winked to her sisters.

"Oh, you," Lana groaned, rolling her eyes.

Lola pressed her arms on Lyra's shoulders and tapped them. "Ease up, Lyra," the diva whispered. "You know how big this is to keep secretive..."

Lyra did understand it, letting out a calm sigh. "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry..."

"Be calm, Lyra," Luna implored. "Please."

Lola stayed with her niece, not planning to leave her side.

"What are you going to do with that?" Lyra inquired about the package.

"I'll personally see to it that it is sent back," Luna responded. "It will not be used. Not ever, I hope."

"Oh..."

"Hey, now that we're here, I wanna propose a toast." Luna poured wine for the five women in the room, handing them out with a smile. "Now, I wish we could add the kids, but they're too young to drink this."

Lyra just stared at her glass of wine. "I don't... What does it taste like?"

Lori and the twins picked theirs up and raised them to each other. Luna followed lead, waiting for Lyra to join in. "Gnarly, dude! That's what it tastes like!"

Lyra smiled, and, once picking up her glass, she clanked it to theirs. "Oh, mom. You are not a hipster."

"Don't make me dab, young lady!" Luna threatened before proposing the toast. "Loan was a sweetheart, and never did wrong by anyone and to anyone. She knew no sin in her heart, and it was an untimely... Demise on her end. But I know that she is up there, safe and sound in her own place of eternal comfort and peace. To Loan!"

"To Loan!" The twins repeated, retracting and shoving their glasses against each's own. Lori and Lyra said nothing in the long run, but all five women took the drink, with Lyra forcibly stomaching the exotic liquid into her body.

Lyra replayed her mother's comment mentally, hoping that she was right, hoping that Loan was indeef with the angels in the heavenly landscape. She may have been born as a creature made of a form of sin, but Loan was a true human being, falling from the expectations of being evil. Loan, an angel among them.

Speaking of angels, Lisa Loud was no such being, but an incarnation of some demon, or maybe the devil itself. Lisa, the true inhuman of the family, and the one that they all feared and obeyed. But this didn't apply to Lyra, and thus, maybe it was time to visit that particular aunt.

Some building called Kapacity Korp, that was where the medicine had come from. The plan had already come as soon as she recalled. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Lyra put on an innocent facade for Luna. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to take a ride out. I want to just..."

"Get some fresh air?" Luna believed, giving it no second thought. "Of course, Lyra. But don't be out for too long, okay?"

Lyra smiled widely, moving up as Lola let go of her. "Thanks, mom. I won't be out too late!" Lyra promised, taking off with the keys to her car.

At that moment, young Lupa was enjoying her cocoa, sitting at the couch with the TV being in her control as a bonus from both Liby and Lacy. Currently, their mothers had went to sleep at this hour, or at least were in their rooms, doing God knows what. She settled for a horror movie, which Liby would be normally against, but she allowed it for Lupa to be happy. Why Lupa really loved those graphic, disturbing types of movies, Liby and Lacy hadn't known yet, but it had probably to do with Lucy passing her interests down to her.

Not even ten minutes in, and the blood and gore had arrived in the form of some distasteful carnage, which drove Liby away for the night. After that, it was just Lupa and a half-nauseated Lacy trying to stomach the hacking and slashing. "What the hell is this movie about anyway? I never understood why these idiots scream and run but never try to fight back until the end!"

"I guess it's just for shoe? I don't know, but it certainly keeps me interested."

"Okay, but... I just wish they'd be smarter, in the survival sense. It's just cliche and lame, like those Scream films."

Lupa raised her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the movie. "Meh. Maybe we're all just too stupid to defend ourselves."

Lacy didn't believe so, showing some disgust, but curled up on the couch and avoided hitting her legs on Lupa. "Whatever, it wouldn't hurt these people to buy a gun or something."

"It's just a movie..."

"I know..."

"From the eighties..."

"Uh-huh..."

"The style and rules were unrealistic back then. I dare you to watch this one movie called Blood Rage. It's the most idiotic slasher film I've ever seen... Of that decade, of course."

"You and slasher flicks, pah! I'll stick to my Norris and Stallone goldie oldies!"

"Ha! Those one-man army types? And you give my favorite genre the unrealistic label!"

"I... No, it's..." Lacy crashed. "Ugh, hahaha, dang it! Fine, I guess I have no place to talk."

Lupa laughed it off. "Well, you tried."

Her phone went off due to a buzzing that signaled a message or notification. It came in the form of a text from Lyra. Odd, why would Lyra be contacting her tonight? Lupa opened up the text;

 **I'm coming by to pick you up. We're going hunting tonight. Be out in 5.**

She looked at the keywords. Coming by. Hunting. Tonight. Hunting. Hunting what? Lupa had no idea what to make of this, but before she could respond, Lyra had honked the car horn from the street. _Bitch, that was fast!_

"What was that?" Lacy spun her head to the window. "Is it the Normans again?"

Lupa slipped on her shoes and raced out before Lacy could react. "Cover me, Lacerbeam!"

"C-cover?! For what?!"

Lupa left the door open for Lacy to quietly close, grabbed one of her metal bats scattered messily off the porch, quickly entering the passenger side of the ugly purple compact car Luna owned. "Your car is a piece of shit," Lupa insulted with a smile, throwing the bat into the back.

Lyra sped away the second Lupa closed the door, aggravated by another Lupa remark. "Cut it out with your vulgar tongue, you're only eight after all!"

Lupa only snickered.

"And for the record, this is my mom's car."

Lupa began flipping through the radio searching for a rock station. "What is playing?"

"No touching!" Lyra heavily snarled.

"Aren't you the party pooper?" Lupa looked out the window after Lyra muted the station she landed at. "So, what's the deal? Who or what are we hunting? Certainly not demons, right?"

"I need you to search up Kapacity Korp. Google it, find the address, and guide us there!"

Lupa was confused. "Kapacity what? I don't know what that is-"

"We're doing this..." Lyra faced Lupa and delivered the serious of all faces Lyra could ever form, and not for the reason of being ironic or comical, but for a true reason. "For Loan."

Lupa faced a storm with heavy lightning when looking at her, and the winds of that storm were strong enough to repel her away like a tumbleweed. "R-right, okay!"

A few miles later, Lupa had led Lyra to what she believed was a sizeable clinic. They parked in a small, narrow parking lot, while Lupa was making sure she took them to the right place. "This is that so-called double-K? Looks like... Pffft, I don't know-"

"Let's check it out," Lyra suggested, turning off the car, exiting in a rush. "What's with the bat?"

"Y-you're asking me that now?" Lupa facepalmed. "Amazing."

"Whatever, just bring it," Lyra ordered, making Lupa smile gratefully.

"I like the sound of that!" Lupa chuckled, complying with Lyra's wish.

The two cousins circled the building to find the entrance. Inside, a black-haired receptionist greeted them. The tag on the desk and on her business suit revealed her name to be Magdela White. "Hello, do you have an appointment with Lisa Loud?"

"No, but I'd like to make one right now," Lyra went, giving the receptionist a firm smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Miss Loud does not do walk-ins at this hour. But we'll be happy to place you into a-"

Lupa pulled an act, removing her wig in sight of White, followed by fake crying. "P-please! Please, we need to see her! I have to see my aunt Lisa right away!" Her tears were realistic enough to have White press her hands to her mouth, meaning it was working. Lyra tried not to snort with laughter. "Please, find it in your heart to let us through!"

Lupa ended her act with a drop on her knees, wailing into her tiny hands. This made the heart-struck White pick up the phone on her side. "Yes, hello, Miss Loud? Two of your nieces are here, shall I send-? Oh, yes, okay!"

Lyra turned to Lupa. "What the shit?" She mouthed, astonished by Lupa's superb acting skills.

Lupa wiped away her fake tears and placed her blonde wig back on her head. "I'm exquisite."

"Okay, ladies, Miss Loud is down the hall, last room on the left." When the two girls passed through, White had noticed the hard end of the baseball bat on Lupa's side. "What the-?"

"How did you know we're here for our aunt?" Lyra wondered.

"Dude, with a name like Lisa Loud, I don't think it'd be hard to gather she's a relative," Lupa explained.

"Huh... Anyways-" Lyra entered what appeared to be a small office, definitely speaking high-end on a basic level. The other end of the desk, and behind a computer monitor, was a woman with frizzled brown hair, huge glasses, but of a short stature, in a dark green suit that spoke out true professionally oriented important woman. And this had to be none other than Lisa herself, the aunt they'd never met before.

"Oh? My nieces Lyra and Lupa! What a genuinely wonderful surprise!" Lisa's smile was a disgusting one that turned Lyra's stomach with absolute horrid. "My shift ends in ten minutes, but for you, I can hasten-"

Lyra raised her arm at Lupa, but didn't break away her sight from Lisa. This one, this was the one person responsible for all and everything that had happened. Some sort of burden underneath a reason to wear out her mother, that's what she interpreted when the rundown had finished. Her and her brother, a pair of lab rats stuck in one such maze with no exit, all part of the Lisa experiment. This was the fuel to go onward with what she now planned to do. "Lupa... Bat."

And Lupa's mouth went open, slowly handing the metal bat to the teenager. "Here."

"Excuse me, but what are you-?" Lisa pointed away at the bat.

Lyra swung away at the computer, smacking it right out of place. The cables and wires snapped out of place, coming down with the monitor if not disconnecting right away. Lyra didn't end it there, only continuing to break the fallen, overturned computer again. And again. And again.

"Good Lord! Why, I'll-!" Lisa circled around to stop the berserk Lyra, only for the rage-driven niece to drive the bat onto her stomach. The genius struck against the left wall, shaking some hung framed photos of her with the faculty and some few ones with news articles, falling alongside her. The wind had been knocked straight out of her system, leaving her painfully breathless.

Lyra went around to Lisa's side, kicking over the office chair before she started swinging aimlessly again, this time knocking all items and objects off the desk. Lupa locked themselves in before the receptionist could see what the ruckus was about, laughing maniacally. "Yeah, fuck your office."

The teen stopped to open the drawers, and slid them out at a time to dump the contents, mainly files in multiple folders, on the desktop before throwing the drawer at her feet to break it with the bat. "Lupa, rip those to shreds!"

"N-no..." Lisa rasped violently.

"Oooh, yes, please!" Lupa majestically curved her hips as she went up to the desk, opening each folder to tear or crumple up the files inside. "It's such a wonderful time of the year!"

Lyra repeated the process three more times, and Lupa had gone to make a mess of torn paper pieces, so much of them that she was trying to make a snow angel from the mess when she had finished up. All while Lisa was grazed and left with the bad end of the deal, helpless to deny Lyra her ventilation session.

Speaking of, the teenager was sweating intensely, soaking from her forehead and down her neck, staining her leather get-up. She had wrapped up her batting practice on the office, and Lupa had completed her childish task, but kicked at the assortment of paper shreds to undo the perfected angel shape. She wandered about, looking at the framed articles that fell out of place while Lyra was catching her breath.

 **Blackout In Royal Woods! Kapacity Korp Technology Runs Rampant, Death Of Many!**

 **Local Girl Dies In Collision; Drunk Driving At Work!**

Lupa picked the first one up, intrigued by the story. "Death of many, huh? And in our town, too?"

"N-no, put- Put that down!" Lisa wheezed from the corner of the wall. "Don't-"

Lupa fished the article from the frame, rolling it up to take home. "I do as I please."

Lyra had exhausted herself to death, her rage having been burned off, leaving her weak and physically fragile. The bat fell out of her hand, clattering against the floor, rolling about. The receptionist White had tapped her hands on the door, yelling at the two ruffians, but none of the two gave her any mind.

"We are so busteeeeeed," Lupa joked.

Lyra ignored the latter's tease and met with Lisa again, this time looming over her. "What did you do with it?"

"D-do with what?"

The teen went on her knees and bent down to her aunt's level, slapping her hard. "Her body!"

"S-storage-" Lisa answered. "I placed it in-"

Lyra slapped her again, harder this time to knock her glasses from her face. "Cremate it! Fuck your little experiment and cremate the body, so that we can give my sister...-" Lyra looked back at Lupa before correcting herself, and continued back to Lisa. "'I mean, _our_ sister a proper send-off."

"Ow-our?" Lupa was stunned to hear Lyra call her a sister to Loan.

"Y-yes, yes, okay!" Lisa reluctantly agreed. "Please just g-go!"

Lyra patted the downed aunt's head before coming up, having concluded their savage business tonight. Lyra exited the room, pushing past the baffled receptionist. Lupa grabbed the bat and sprinted after big cousin Lyra, leaving Lisa and White to stare at each other with blank expressions. Then, White cleared her throat and said, "So, how about that raise?"

"You are so fired," Lisa bluntly stated.

"I didn't think you were that aggressive! Like, lo and be-fucking-hold, you went full Negan on her! Well, you know, minus the blood and language, but damn!"

Lyra was silent when she got into the car, starting it back up while Lupa got in, setting the bat and newspaper article at her feet. She pulled out of the parking lot and sped away, not wanting to deal with any cops. Actually, thinking of it, Lisa could not actually do it, so maybe there was no need to go fast.

"So... Did we do it? Did we... Score her ashes?" Lupa asked with soul.

Lyra exhaled peacefully through her noise, nodding slowly. "We did... I hope we did, or I'm gonna lose my shit if she doesn't hand them over. That I can promise."

 **Days Later**

Lupa came over to the other house with Liby and Lacy, both of whom weren't sure why Lupa wanted them to accompany her. Getting there, the trio went around the back, finding Lyra and the younger kids huddled on the porch, overcrowding it. Lemy was holding a light-blue kite, customizing it.

"Lemy, it's not a biography, sweetie," Leia sassed, awaiting her turn to write on the kite.

"I'm thinking of what to put!" Lemy hissed. "Woman, do not rush me."

"When is it my turn?" Lizy asked, wiggling her fingers. "I'm gonna add a smiley face!"

"Cute," Lyra grinned. "That would be cute."

Lupa opened her arms when she came into view of them. "Hey, kiddies!"

"Afternoon, Lupa!" Lyra greeted on this nice and sunny day, unable to wave a hand due to her holding a cylinder container that held Loan's ashes. "We're just about done with decorating the kite with notes."

Liby and Lacy came as a pair, appearing slowly after Lupa had turned from the corner.

"Oh, the gang's all here now, huh?" Lyra smirked widely. "Hey, ladies! Come on over here!"

"Hey, what's this all about, Lyra?" Liby, as well as Lacy, was purposefully left in the dark to avoid spoiling the great honorary tribute to Loan through the phone. Lyra asked Lupa to keep it shut so that they can see the faces of the two in person together. This, Lyra was not going to miss.

"Yeah, what gives? I've a basketball match I wanted to see," Lacy whimpered. "We were winning..."

"There!" Lemy had written his message on the kite;

 **There is only one Loan in the family. Rest in piece, cousin.**

Over Loan's name did he add the smiley face, basically two dots and good vibes. Leia's own message was right above his, centered more at the top while his was at the center;

 **B missing u lots from here! Sorry I stole your shampoo xo**

Lizy took the red marker from the scattered batch of them near Leia, doodling a heart on it. "Leia? Can you write her name in there for me? Pretty please?"

The scenery, when Liby placed what was going on, had nearly brought her to tears. Lacy was slow to catch on, and when she did, she went, "Ohhhhhh..."

"We've got an assortment of colors, none of that black color to make it dull and boring."

Liby and Lacy moved to the porch, each grabbing a different marker to create their own personal message. The sheer joy Liby experienced was too much for her own heart; Lupa was changing, a wish she had come to ask for at the start of this journey full of various emotions and predicaments. And Liby could not be any more prouder of Lupa. Her message was;

 **Thank you for everything you've done, I will never forget you, and I know Lupa, or any of us, won't either. We'll always be keeping you in our hearts.**

This was placed just underneath Lemy's own, and then she had an idea. "Hey, could you guys sign it underneath this one I made?" Liby showed hers to the others, with them agreeing that Liby wrote a good one.

After Lupa and Lyra signed below Liby's heartfelt message, the short girl went on her tiptoes and whispered something to Lyra's ear. "You... Want to-?"

Lupa's request proved one for the ages, requiring a touch-up for one side of the blue kite. The two headed inside, moving to fetch the one thing that would make Lupa truly happy.

 **Later**

Lyra led the battalion of sin kids to the park, a first for Lemy, Leia and Lizy. Before they could enjoy themselves in the name of fun, Lyra gathered them on a hill, holding the cylinder canister. "This may not mean much to all of is, but this place..."

It felt so long ago, when Lyra and Liby united to bring Loan and Lupa for the same reason, and where Loan had expressed some deep personal feelings to them. To herself, even. So long ago that they had some fun together. Lupa, putting her clothes over her head like a lunatic. If those weren't the highlights...

"Lupa, take this..." Lyra handed Loan's ashes to the little girl, intending for her to release them. "I want you to have the honor."

"What? M-me?!" Lupa got emotional. "You mean it?!"

"Move back," Lyra warned, stepping away from Lupa.

Lupa opened the canister and lunged it forward, sending out Loan's essence into the air. The ashes fogged up some of the air, and Lupa jumped back to avoid getting dirty. "LIVE ON, MY SISTER!"

Lyra motioned for Liby to get the kite up in the air not long after. Not long after, the kite set sail high in the wind, viable from both earth and heaven. Wherever Loan was in the afterlife high above, she prayed mentally that the sister fallen would see their final goodbyes. Each and every last one of them, including Lupa's, which was the drawing Loan never got to see, taped to the front end of the kite. And for Lupa's sake, hopefully Loan got to see it in the end. And who knows? Maybe Loan did look down on them, smiling a perfect ray of sunshine upon her loved ones.

The one beautiful masterpiece from Lupa's own hands that would always remind her that a true friend was not ever a dream. And when Lupa cried, she did it of joy, knowing fully well that she had friends all around her. And she could never be thankful enough.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, wonderful. Ending it properly right on time on Memorial Day. Very swell for me, I do say! This was way long due, and, if not for some voices I've heard on the threads, then I would not have sought to steady the mess I made. I mean, sure, Lisa is still active with the whole experiment, but she's been taught a lesson. To explain it, Lisa labeled the kids as more like cesty clones with not much feeling or attachment. But she was obviously wrong. Way wrong.**

 **Now, regarding everyone's health, safe to say that everyone lives. Except Leia. She dies in a car accident. Kidding! She's having a tea party, and blackmailing Lemy into it.**

 **Anyways, all's well that ends well. Could have crammed in more with Lyra, but I dunno, haha. Either way, I'm happy and fine with the turnout of this real final chapter.**

 **Oh, and yes; Estrangement and Sharpest Line are canon to each other. Eventually Lupa will ask about the blackout someday. No, this isn't insurance to nab readers to another fic. I'm just playing with the concept of shared worlds all too much, and it's quite fun for me. I'm a fanboy/sucker for these things. Of course, it's merely fan fiction, so it doesn't have to be canon if you'd prefer. That's the best thing of all this; nothing is certain outside of official canon, and anything can be changed if done right. Except DC, they're really messing up. LOL. That was a joke, don't hang me.**

 **Anyways, thus ends the tale of Estrangement. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
